Salina Rose
by Nev1988
Summary: A prequal to the movie: A young woman wanting to break out, A man out for revenge, What happens when this man commits murder and is found by this young woman? An adventure of pain, romance, twisted chances and perfect bliss. RR Plz!
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Change

Salina Rose  
Chapter 1:  
  
"To the Governor's house!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted to his men while throwing a torch into a store window.  
  
A mob of snarling pirates marched up the street to Governor Doubou's mansion. Cannon fire continued from the Black Pearl, destroying the fort and homes on the harbor. The mob of pirates, with Sparrow in the lead, ceased the mansion and killed all that lived in it.  
  
Jack walked into a room and started to ransack it, looking for anything he could find. The room looked as though it were a study or perhaps a place for business to be conducted. Jack stopped for a second and could her a gulp coming from behind him. He walked over to a closet, starred at it for a second and then took a few steps away from it. He swung around and yanked open the doors. Governor Doubou gasped as Jack pulled him out by his collar.  
  
A young woman stay huddled in the corner of the closet. Jack pulled the Governor close to his face; Doubou turned his face to try an escape the hideous smell of the unkempt pirate. The smell of rum overwhelmed him; the governor swore that rum was in Jacks blood.  
  
"Ah, Governor. So nice to see ye again. I believe last time we met my head was being fitted for a noose. Now I am here to return the favor. This way governor."  
  
Sparrow dragged Doubou out of the room. Still held by the collar; the governor yelled for help, his voice echoed through the ever so silent rooms.  
  
"Governor? Who do you think you're calling to? There's nobody but us here."  
  
Jack spat on him and then tossed him over to Barbosa. The pirates stood huddled in the gigantic foyer starring at Doubou. Jack started an uproar of screams and shouts from the men. One pirate tossed Jack a noose. "Here Gov, lets see if it fits." Sparrow smirked at the governor; his rotten yellow teeth grinning.  
  
By this time the girl, who had crept out of the closet unnoticed, was standing by the door of the study looking at the men and her father standing on the stairs. Jack stood behind him, cheering his men on. Doubou took a quick look around before he was tossed off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his daughter, crying but without the words to shout stop.  
  
"SALI." But the cracking of his neck interrupted his screams for his daughter.  
  
Sparrow stood at the top of the stars; foot stooped up on the railing watching over everything going on. The girl starred straight into his dark brown eyes as her tears started to flow. She knew then that this man would be the one true enemy she would have in her life, and she would kill him. Sparrow took notice of the girl he winked to her and started to walk down the steps. Although he was shocked to see her he acted normal as to not disturb his crew; who were moving out of the house.  
  
Jack walked passed the dangling corpse straight over to her. She stood in a white under gown, her blond hair hanging at her side. She kept her lips clenched as the heathen pirate walked towards her. Jack took his hat off and bowed to her.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service milady." He paused for a moment, and then on his way to stand up, spoke again. "Metaphorically speaking, of course." She grinned just a little, and then spoke up.  
  
"Salina Marie Doubou. Not at your service!"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow and grinned. "A little harsh. Don't you think, Salina?"  
  
"It's Miss Doubou to you. YOU SCALAWAG!"  
  
"I see. Miss? Would it be out of the question for me to ask you to join me on my ship?"  
  
"You! You dare insult me!"  
  
Jack changed his tone of voice and his look sharpened. "Or I could have my crew get rid of you. So the choice is yours, love." He turned to walk out the door as she shoved by him; tears still falling. Sparrow smirked, "Thought so."  
  
He looked back in the house. "Ah ha!" He picked up a satchel of silver coins, and then exited the house, shutting the door behind him.  
  
As Salina walked down the driveway she couldn't help but to notice how clear the sky had become. She could see every star shinning brightly, that night seemed so scary yet so beautiful. It was almost too powerful for her to handle, she stopped in her tracks and dropped to the ground. Her knees started to hurt but she didn't care anymore, she had given up her life to this pirate and did not know where her life would go now. But, for some reason she felt fine, like everything would be okay as soon as she boarded that ship.  
Jack came up behind her; he took his jacket off and laid it on her back while trying to whisper into her ear. "I didn't know you were there. I didn't know."  
  
She stood up and threw his jacket at him. "Would it have changed anything? Hugh? Would you've not killed him had you known I was there? I don't think you would've!"  
  
He stood now facing the trembling young women. "No. I suppose not, love. But, maybe I would've had the decency to take you out of the room, or something. I wouldn't want you to be traumatized for life to where you couldn't be capable of being a women." Jack lifted his eyebrow and looked at Salina in a creepy way.  
  
"Is that why you spared me? To be your whore?" Salina nearly yelled it. Jack dropped his raised eyebrow to reveal a little confusion. "First my father dies. Gets murdered, no doubt, by the- the disgusting pirate before me. Look at you. You can't even stand up straight!"  
  
Salina turned and grunted. "Ouch! That really hurt, love."  
  
Salina turned and glared at him. "Stop calling me love like I'm your damn dog!" Sparrow flew back from the screams of the women.  
  
"You're not going to come, are you? Well suit yourself." Jack leaned over and picked up his hat, which had landed in a puddle. He started to shake it off and the water flies everywhere, including in Salina's face.  
  
"I'll tell ya', you won't find anything that you're interested in out here. All that you want is in that ship." Jack walked over to his jacket.  
  
"Yeah? How would you know? Don't tell me you're psychic, too?"  
  
Jack tipped his hat and then became eye level with the disbelieving girl. "I don't need to be." Salina rolled her eyes and as she realized she was in a puddle she leapt out and slid and fell straight on her back. By the time she could move Jack was already standing over her, grinning that big smile with those rotten teeth and the vile smell of soured rum.  
  
"You're on my jacket, love. Sorry! Salina." Salina got up and stretched out her back.  
  
Jack reached down and grabbed his soiled burgundy jacket and turned to walk away. Salina reached out and grabbed his arm; He turned his head and looked surprisingly at her.  
  
"That fall must have made me go crazy. But, I'll stay on one condition." He now was facing her.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You teach me how to become a pirate and protect me from your men."  
  
"That's two, but I'll agree to it. Now can we go? I don't like to keep my crew waiting." Salina nodded and they walked off, towards the black pearl. 


	2. Chapter 2: On Board

Chapter 2:  
  
Jack and Salina continued to walk through the dead town towards the ship, until Jack swerved over to Salina; grasping both her arms. Sparrow got real close to her face and started to talk to her. "Now listen, love. My crew is going to look at me very strange if I bring ye aboard dressed like that." "Well what do you want me to do? I don't carry extra close in my dress you know?" "Obviously." He said while looking down at her chest. Salina gasped and then in one swift moment slapped him across his face.  
"Ow! Maybe I deserved that." He was facing her again. "There's a clothing shop right here. Come with me and I'll make you look like a pirate. That hair will need fixin' too." Salina looked shocked while being dragged into the shop. Twenty minutes later her and Jack walked out of the shop. Instead of a white under gown, Salina was now wearing a cream colored shirt with black knickers and burgundy boots that came up to her knees. As she turned around in front of the shop window she realized how much more comfortable she felt in pants versus a dress.  
"Hold on a second Jack." Salina dashed back into the shop. "Women, they always want to shop." Jack took his hat off and scratched his head. Salina now stood by the door of the shop, a bandana around her head and a scarf around her side. "Well?" She looked at Jack for an answer, but he just stood there in awe. "Well?" She said it again in a stricter tone. "It looks good." Jack fumbled a little with his words. "But?" Salina walked closer staring at him the whole time. "Well. It's good if you're the maiden of flags." Jack chuckled a little and Salina frowned, but soon found humor in it too. Salina dropped the bandana. "Now lets go." Once again, they began to walk towards the Black Pearl.  
But, Jack stopped walking once they had gotten to the peer. "Hey! You have the cloths, but the cloths are new." "Okay?" Salina looked at Jack who was pointing to the dirt and the water. "Oh No!" Jack nodded. "Jack no!" Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water. Salina let out a little scream as she fell in. There was a big splash and then a noise of laughter coming from Jack. Salina was standing in the waist deep water sulking and almost crying from the fright. "Now you're dirty." "Now I'm wet." She said while wringing out her clothing. "It's good enough." They hopped out of the water onto the peer. Salina shook out her hair to where it was separated and the blond was noticeable again.  
When they were on the gangplank Jack nudged her in her side. "Just keep quite and let me do all the talking." Salina nodded, as Jack began to walk in front of her. The way he walked was somewhat funny to her. He swayed sort of and used his hands to explain things; it was rather amusing to Salina. "My fellow pirates!" Jack yelled as he strolled to the center of the ship. Salina slowly walked up onto the deck, trying not to attract any attention to herself. But, it didn't take long for the pirates to notice her.  
"Captain? There be a women aboard!" Barbosa yelled from behind Jack. All the men turned and looked at Salina, while Salina just stood there staring straight at Jack. It seems with a sudden burst of energy all the men dashed towards her. "No! No don't hurt her!" Jack yelled while being pushed and shoved out of the way. Salina quickly dogged through the crowd of men and found a way to stand behind Jack. "Hey! Oh Boys over here!" Salina stood beside Jack waving her scarf in the air. Jack stood with his arms crossed and his hat tilted down a little, Salina was now resting her head on his shoulder.  
Jack looked down at her. "This should be fun." She nodded and stood up again. "Well boys. Are you going to come and get me or not?" A sequel came from Salina as she realized that Barbosa grabbed her butt. She turned and faced him. Salina took her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Shame shame." Then she dashed off up the stairs to the higher deck. It seemed that the men followed her; she started to climb up the cargo ropes to the mast. Salina noticed Jack sitting on the edge of the boat; hat off staring at the port. "Com'on boys! You want me or not?" She yelled from the mast.  
Salina grabbed another rope and swung down the mast, circling around it like a pole. There was a thud when she hit the deck floor. Salina looked up and saw practically the whole crew chasing her. Salina casually walked over to Jack. "They'll be up there all night trying to get down like I did. But they can't because they're not light enough. They'll end up breaking their necks." Jack looked up at her; her arm was now resting on his shoulder. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" "Just because I lived in a mansion doesn't mean I was ship deprived." He stood up, hat on and held out his arm. Salina raised an eyebrow and then locked her arm on to his. Jack and Salina walked towards the cabin, but not before Jack yelled up to the crew. "When you scallywags figure out how to get down." He chuckled. "Then get the ship ready to take off."  
Once in the cabin, Salina sat in a leather chair playing with her hair. "I must admit." Salina looked up at Jack. "That little stunt you did back there was quite amusing." Salina smiled and walked over and sat on the desk in front of Jack. "It was fun. I've never felt free like this. It feels so good." She smiled and looked out the windows of the ship. "I'm really sorry about your father." Salina now faced the floor. "It's okay. I didn't like him very much because I didn't really know him. He was never there; my uncle was there more than him." Salina sighed and then looked up to Jack. "He must have done something horrible to you for you to kill him like that." Jack sat brushing his hat off. "Not to long ago when my men and I docked our ship out a little ways and took row boats to shore, we were getting supplies. He and the navy boarded our ship and tore it apart. If we hadn't gotten back when we did our ship would've been chunks of wood floating in the water."  
Salina turned and was now facing Jack, who was up by the window. "I'm sorry Jack. My father caused you lots of trouble." "Then when we did come back he threw my men in jail and I was supposed to be dangling from a rope by dawn. But that all changed." Jack turned and sat back down in his chair. "I remember that day." Her words sounded broken and fragile. "My father told me he caught the most ruthless man out there. But that this man did not deserve that title because he was just a drunk and made his decisions based on that. I was shocked, he told me that this was the last real pirate ship." Jack looked confusingly at her. "It was you. You-you were the one who let my men out and frayed the rope so it would brake." "Yes, that was I." "Why did you do it?" "Because if the last pirate was killed there would be no hope for me." Now Jack, even more confused, leaned in closer to her. "You see I could not stand my life. It was too big for me." "But your father." "I shed my tears for him. But now I am here. Where I belong."  
Jack got up and put his hand to her cheek. "You may sleep on the couch if you want." He helped her off of the desk. "Thank you. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Jack grabbed a blanket and tossed it to her. Then walked over and flopped in his chair; tilted his hat and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Prisoner

Chapter 3:  
  
A ship a blaze with fire from hell, screams echoing in the mist. "Father! Father! Please No!" A boy shouts, but a sudden blast knocks him in to the water. A girl stands nearby on a naval ship watching a ghostly vassal sail away. 'The name! What is the name of that ship?' Salina thought to herself. 'The Black Pearl.' Salina gasped and felt a sudden pull on her arm. A scream echoed out on the ship. "Dearie! Dearie, twas only a dream." A pirate stood over her, holding her arms so that she would not hit him. She was back on the couch, the blanket still tossed on her and the sun in her eyes.  
Salina relaxed and took deep breaths. Sweat was pouring from her forehead; she wiped it off and then sat up. "What happened?" She said in a faint whisper. "Twas a bad dream miss. Only a bad dream." She looked up suddenly. "Where's Jack?" "On top deck steering, I suppose." Salina jumped up and walked heavily onto the deck. The men turned and looked at the fragile women. Salina hesitated a moment and then walked up the stairs to Jack.  
As she walked she tied her hair back with the scarf. "Salina?" Jack asked. "I'm okay, just a bad dream. Um. your name sir?" Gibbs looked at her and answered politely. "Gibbs ma'am. Gibbs is me name." Salina turned back to Jack. "Mr. Gibbs calmed me down. I'm okay now." Jack looked at Gibbs and nodded. Gibbs walked back down the stairs. "It's a lovely mornin', don't ye think Jack?" Salina had her arms resting on the railing facing the sea. "Yes, gorgeous from where I'm standin'." "Jack? Your not even facing the sky." "I don't have to be." Salina turned and noticed him looking at her backside. "Oh. I see now." She giggled a little as Jack turned his head and cleared his throat. "Something tells me I'm going to have a lot of fun staying here, on this ship." "Aye! That you are Missy." Barbosa stepped up onto the deck, grinning and tilting his hat.  
"Salina, this is Barbosa. He is my 1st mate and my right hand around here." "My lady." Barbosa walked over and kissed her hand. Salina gave a glare to him, and then nodded. "Yes, we've already met. Last night I believe." "Oh yes. I'm sorry me lady. My hands, they just couldn't help themselves." "I'm sure." She glared once more at him. "Well now that we're aquanted you should probably meet the crew. But first we must figure out how to loose the navy." Jack turned the wheel sharply. "The navy?" Salina turned around and screamed as she noticed they were firing canons at the Black Pearl.  
"Ready all hands! Prepare the canons!" Jack yelled as he gave the wheel a hard pull again. This time the ship nearly flipped over. Salina flew up against the railing, and would've fallen into the water, if it weren't for Barbosa grabbing her. "What are we going to do Jack?" Salina stood up quickly. "We are going to fight. I have a feeling their after you though." "How? There was nobody left to tell. Unless it was my uncle." "Your uncle?" Jack looked at her strangely. "Yes, he is a governor of a harbor not too far away, and he was supposed to come visit us." "Oh great!" "Sorry Jack."  
"Barbosa take her bellow so that she stays safe. Away from the fighting." Salina looked at Jack and yelled, she then shoved Barbosa off of her and ran into the cabin. 'I will not be kept in the brigs like a prisoner.' She thought to herself. Salina looked around the room to find a weapon of some sort to protect herself with. "Ah Ha!" She walked over to the wall behind the desk and grabbed a sword and gun off of a shelf. Salina unsheathed the sword and looked at the metal. "Amazing." A canon went off and shook through the ship. She buckled the sword around her waist and tucked the gun to her side. Salina then walked to the windows. "Yes! They open. Now all I need is rope or something." Salina walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket and a candlestick holder; which could hold three candles. Salina quickly tied the blanket around the candlestick holder and slung it out the window, onto the top deck. She hooked it around the railing and tugged it to make sure it stayed.  
Jack looked around the deck. "Did you hear something Barbosa?" "No." "Take the wheel." Jack turned around just in time to see Salina hop on deck. He stepped back and grinned. "You really do like danger, don't you?" "Oh, yes. I love it." She giggled a little while walking over to him. "I will fight. Since it is my freedom at stake. Understood, Captain Jack Sparrow?" He took a step forward, tilted his hat and replied. "Aye, me lady. Are the Canons ready?" "Yes sir captain." "Good. Slow down and let them catch up with us." "But sir?" "Do as I say." "Aye sir, captain knows best." Jack walked toward the end of the ship. "That I do. That I do." He took out his telescope and looked at the other ship. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The past is gone, the future ...

Chapter 4:  
  
Both ships stood side-by-side, canons echoing through the endless sea of smoke. Suddenly boarding planks were brought out and the Black Pearl began to pour onto the naval ship. Jack rushed onto the other ship. It occurred to Salina that Jack seemed to love trouble and battles. Salina rushed onto the other boat, sword unsheathed; ready for battle.  
The whole ship was covered in fighting and killing. Salina ran for the top deck, trying to escape a chase. Two officers came up on the top deck; she now stood in the center of them. She reached for her gun, but it was already too late; the men had started to fight. So she took them both on, punching and cutting. One officer tried to hit her over the head but she ducked and it hit the officer behind her. Salina looked up and saw a rope from the main mast; she jumped for it.  
Salina climbed the rope and soon found the men climbing after her. Sparrow saw her at a glance. "SALINA! NO!" But, his warning came to late; another man had already been waiting for her in the crow's nest. Now she stood up there with a dagger against her throat. "Drop your weapons!" The officer yelled. "Drop them or she dies!" Jack made an expression like he was thinking really hard about the situation. "Well!" The officer shouted.  
Salina tilted her head back to the officer. "What's your name, sir?" "My name's Jasper." "Okay Jasper, well I'm." A well dressed man stepped out onto the deck as Salina was speaking. "Jasper! Let her go!" "But sir she's a." "Let her go! She is not a Pirate! She is my niece!" The officer looked down at her and Salina nudged him off. "Come down here sweetie. You don't want to be here." Salina started to climb down.  
As she landed back on deck, everything became still and quiet. Salina walked behind Jack, sliding her arm across his back as she continued around to the front of him. Jack looked down at her in a sad way. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." Jack looked at her strangely and then nodded. Salina turned around and looked at her uncle. "Salina you don't belong here. Look, I even brought your cousin here for you. Please come home, where you belong."  
Salina's young cousin walked over to her, her hair was dirty blond and in curly cues. Jack reached out and grabbed Salina's hand, she gently brushed it off and walked to her cousin. Salina bent down and picked up her cousin. "You're getting big. It's amazing I can still pick you up." Her uncle smiled. "How old are you now, Elizabeth?" The girl shyly looked up at Salina, and then spoke in a whisper. "I'm four." "Four? Wow, you are getting older." The little girl giggled. "Well, Beth? What would you do if you were me? Go home with him?" Salina pointed to her uncle. "Or stay here with these pirates?" She turned and faced Jack, who was looking at her pleadingly.  
"Well? What would you do Beth?" Her father asked curiously. "Um. I would. I would. stay with them." Beth pointed at Jack, and he smiled. Salina faced her uncle and nodded, Jack walked up behind her. "I would choose them too." Her uncle looked ghastly, as if someone had stepped on his grave. Salina put down Elizabeth, who ran to her father. "This is where I belong. This is my new home, and I am not their or your prisoner. Yes that's what I was to my father. A prisoner. He kept me in that damn house all the time and I didn't know any better. Until, I met this man. Do you know how I first met him?" She looked sternly at her uncle. "My father was going to have him hanged." "He should've been! I don't know how he escaped. But who ever helped him and his men should be thrown in jail with them." "Do you swear on that! Answer me!" "Yes I swear on that! They should be hung too, right next to him!" Jack gave an evil glare to her uncle. "Good, cause you just condemned your niece to die with them. Yes I, your flesh and blood, helped them escape!"  
Salina walked closer to her uncle. "What! Why? How could you? Don't you know you helped in the killing of your own father?" "I helped in my freedom. Which you so much want to take from me!" Beth was now on the floor crying. "Leave uncle! I am safe and I am home!" "But you're only 17! You can't make a choice like that at such a young age!" "Uncle, I am not young and I can take care of myself!" All the pirates started to cheer. "Don't worry Gov. We'll take good care of her. Won't we boys?" Jack now had his arm around Salina, cheering on his men. The governor looked in disgust at her. "Salina Marie Doubou is dead! Tell that to the people!" Salina yelled as she walked towards her uncle one last time. "Thank you for caring so much." She looked at his breast pocket and saw a rose. "My name is Salina Rose, AND I AM A PIRATATE!" The men began to yell again. Her uncle nodded and took her cousin back in the cabin, Beth waved goodbye as the door was shut behind her. Jack tapped Salina's shoulder. "Lets go." She nodded, and they were off.  
Once back on the ship, Salina watched the Black Pearl leave her past behind and her future ahead. She stood at the back of the ship tossing the rose petals off. Sparrow walked up and stood beside her. "You're a very clever girl. You know that?" "I guess." She turned and looked at him. "You're a very clever boy." She began to laugh. "A boy? Boy? Back there I was a man, and now I'm a boy?" Salina shook her head laughing. Then turned and looked at the setting sun. 'This would be the start of something new.' 


	5. Chapter 5: This Feeling

Chapter 5:  
  
"We should probably eat soon. You hungry?" Jack looked towards Salina. "Starving!" They both walked down the steps and the cooks began to fix supper. The crew ate out on the deck that night, celebrating Salina's new life as a pirate. It was a lovely night; the stars surrounded them like a blanket does to keep a baby warm. "Let's have some music! Henry, would you?" Barbosa barked. Henry walked over; fiddle in hand ready to play. The music sounded and laughter began.  
Barbosa walked over to Salina, who was sitting on the step next to Gibbs and Eric Necklder; one of the cooks. "Would ye like to dance Miss Rose?" Barbosa held out his hand. "I'd love to." Salina got up and they started spinning around the deck, the men all in laughter. "I haven't danced in such a long time with such a fine women." Barbosa pulled her closer. "Aye." Salina said it in almost a whisper. That language was almost a part of her now. They continued spinning until a shot rang out. All was quiet as everyone turned and looked at Eric. "Foods ready!" He yelled, and everyone started to laugh again. The food was brought out; it was a feast that could feed a thousand men at least.  
Barbosa and Salina stopped dancing and walked over to the food. "I had no idea pirates had such a big appetite." "Aye that we do." Barbosa replied as he took a chunk out of a chicken leg. "You must be starving. Eat!" Salina picked up a hunk of meat and began to chow down. Jack sat in his cabin away from the feast outside. He looked depressingly out the window at the joy and happiness of the crew. 'What was I thinking? I can't have her on board. She'll get hurt or. killed. I shouldn't of let her come.' Jack walked over to his desk and plopped into the chair. 'But, she's changed me in only a day and a half. I can't explain how, and the crew loves her.'  
A knock at the door interrupted Jack's thoughts. "Jack are ye there?" Salina poked her head into the doorway. "Aye! I'm here. Whatcha' need?" "Nothing just wondering if you are gonna' join us out there. We're having a great time. You should come out." Salina walked into the room and sat on the desk in the same spot she sat the night before. Jack stared up at her. "I don't know. I'm feeling tired. I hit my head today during the fight." "Oh, come on Jack." Salina hopped off the desk and grabbed his hands and pulled him up out of the chair. When she pulled him up, he was so close he could've hit right into her head, had she'd pulled him up any harder. Salina looked at him straight in the eyes. But this time when she looked in his eyes she saw passion and kindness, where as the night before she saw hate and pain.  
She felt weak and didn't like it, but couldn't move from that spot. It felt like forever standing there in front of him, like that. Jack bent down enough to try and kiss her but just as he did she pulled away. "Come on, let's go outside." Salina took his hand and pulled him outside. When she opened the door the noise filled the room with cheer. Salina stepped out and was immediately swept into a dance with Eric. Jack stood by the door watching, as Salina was past from man to man; dancing with all of them. She mesmerized Jack as she spun across the floor her figure lightened his spirit.  
"It's nice to have a women aboard once in a while, aye captain?" Gibbs nudged his side. "Aye it is." Salina walked over and held out her hand to Jack. "Come on! Dance with me Jack!" Gibbs nudged him again in his side. "Aright, but I'll warn you I'm not that good." "Then I shall have to teach you. Now come on!" Salina and him walked out on to the deck. "Now my hand goes into yours like this and you hold my waist with your other hand, and then my other hand rests right here on your back. See, not so hard, eh?" "No, no it's not." "Now, one- two- three. Good, again. See you've got it. Now we can dance."  
They started out slow and then continued with the music. Soon they were gliding across the floor, laughing and spinning. The song stopped and Henry quickly changed the pace to a slower song. The men around Jack and Salina started to hoot and shout. Salina pulled Jack in closer before he could walk away and then gently rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Jack's usually not like this around women." Eric stated to Gibbs. "Yes. But, given the right women. You never know how a man would react." "Ah." Both men nodded and watched as their captain danced with the right women, as they put it. "Jack?" Salina turned her head and looked up at him. "How old are you?" "Twenty-five. Why?" "No reason. I was just curious." "Oh. I hope you don't mind me askin', but, if you have a good family that loves you, why choose us?" "Well. I suppose it's because I didn't want that life anymore. I already told you I felt like a prisoner and I wanted to be free. That's why." "Oh." "To be truly honest, it was mostly because of you." Jack peered down at her, questioning her statement. "Me?" "Well, you put hope in me that I've never had and restored strength in me where it was lost. I thank you for that." "Well. you're welcome. I guess." Salina stopped and let go of Jack. "Jack. The dance was lovely. Thank you." Salina leaned up and kissed him on his cheek and then walked back to the cabin. Jack stood in the center of the floor watching her walk away, realizing that this would never work, but he had to try.  
'Oh god, why? Why do I feel like this?' Salina walked over and sat on the couch. 'Why him?' Salina turned as she heard the door open; Nicholas Hunts stepped into the room. "Nick?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Asult

Chapter 6:  
  
"Nick what are you doing here?" Salina now turned her whole body around and faced Nick. "I was just wonderin' if the young Miss Rose would like a little night cap?" Nick walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on a chair next to the couch and revealed the bottle of liquor. Salina smiled and moved closer to the chair. "Sure why not? No harm comes out of a little drink." She reached for the flask and began to gulp down the drink. Soon she was completely drunk to where she couldn't even tell if Nick was really Nick.  
"Come here my sweet." Nick got up from the chair and walked over to the delirious women. Salina lifted her arms up to Nick. "Now what did I tell you about drinking too much before bed?" Nick reached down and lifted the women up. "Come, we are going to dance." Nick started to spin around the room with Salina. "Hold. hold it. hold!" Salina pushed him off and she flew back onto the floor. "Well now you've done it. Look you got you're self all dirty." "Hold on Nick. I want my-my.." Salina pointed to her boots. "Your boots off?" "Yeah! That's it." Nick got on the floor and began to pull her boots off.  
Meanwhile Jack stood at the end of the ship, looking out at the vast ocean. All the cheer and laughter had vanished into the quarters in the lower decks. A friendly hand tapped his shoulder. It was that of William Turner. "Will, what should I do? I don't understand things anymore. Life used to be so simple. You had only one rule in your life and that was as long as that horizon still showed the world was yours to grasp. But, now it's different." "Now that she's here?" Will looked understandingly into his friend's eyes. "You know me and Carolyn have a strong son and a bountiful relationship despite me being a rough and tough pirate." Will turned and nudged his friend in the arm, and they both smiled a little.  
"Nick! Nick! I'm dizzy; I think I'm going to puke. Let go!" Salina shoved Nick off of her and she slammed into the hard wood floor. She lay by the door looking out the window frame, which surrounded the door. "There's Jack." She stated to herself in a whisper, and then spoke a little louder to let Nick know. "Jack! Jack!" She began to tap on the window. Nick quickly got up and pulled her off the floor trying to hush her. "But Jacks out there!" Nick put his finger to his lip and Salina mimicked him. Then Nick began to undo her pants and pull her shirt out. "Hey! Whatcha' think you're doin'? I aint a whore you know!" Salina snatched the end of her shirt out of his hands, as she began to giggle.  
Nick pulled her back in, this time rougher. Salina began to tear up, but couldn't find the breath to speak. "Ja.Ja..ck!" Still trying to pull away she fell to the floor and let out an enormous scream. "JACK! JACK HELP!" Nick hopped on top of her pulling at her pants, which were almost completely off. Salina began to sob and tried to push Nick off, but could barely move.  
Jack and Will turned around and started toward the cabin. Jack pulled out his gun and unsheathed his sword. More screams were herd from the cabin. Salina reached for the chair leg of the table and when she grasped it, knocked it over Nick's head. Nick let go and rubbed his head while Salina dashed out the door in nothing but her shirt. As she ran her tears flew off like crystals, until she finally hit into Jacks chest. Sobbing she clenched his shirt and buried her head into his shoulders. Jack wrapped his arms around Salina, leaning his face onto her head. "Salina, Salina calm down. What happened?" Salina knelt to the floor and Jack leaned down with her. "He-he got me drunk. cloths.he -he." Jack instantly knew what had happened He got up, eyes flaming, and walked heavily into the room. Will walked over and sat next to Salina. He started to rock Salina back and fourth in his arms until she calmed down.  
There were angry shouts and yelps coming from the room. There was one sound in particular the Salina would remember for the rest of her life, and that was the sound of metal ripping through flesh and the fatal cry for help that echoed into the night. Jack walked out of the room; he looked so weak that it frightened Salina. By that time all the men were on the deck. Jack dropped his sword and then he too, dropped to the floor. Salina got up and ran over to him. "Jack! Jack?" She leaned him up against the wall as two men walked into the cabin. Jack watched the men enter, but soon was turned to face Salina. Her hands warmed his cheeks. "Are you okay, Salina?" She nodded and tears began to fall again. Salina looked down at the blood on his cloths. Jack tilted her chin up so that she would face him. "It's not mine, don't worry." "Oh, Jack." Salina wrapped her arms around his neck and lay up against his chest. He put his arm around to her back and began to rub it. Soon Salina lay fast asleep on him, dreaming away. Jack whistled over to Will. "Yeah captain?" "Can you go get a blanket or two from in there? I think we'll sleep out here tonight." Will nodded and walked into the room. "Maybe a couple of pillows too! Oh and her pants." Jack added. Will came out with the blankets and pillows just as Jack instructed. Jack placed the pillows out next to him and laid Salina down on one and he on the other. Soon both of them where fast asleep. Salina could feel his arm still wrapped, warm, around her side, but it soon faded as she fell in to a dream. 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Adventure Begins

Chapter 7:  
  
When Jack awoke the next morning he was surprised to find Salina gone. He rolled on his back and made a quick stretch before getting up. Jack looked around for a minute when he got up but the ship was lifeless unlike the night before. But, he didn't mind, because all he needs is that beautiful horizon. Jack opened the door to the cabin and tossed the blankets and pillows in then began to walk up onto the top deck.  
There was Salina, standing at the stern of the boat. "G'morning Jack." "G'morning." "Did you sleep okay last night? I hope I didn't keep you awake." "No-no. You didn't." "Okay, good. Thank you." "For what?" "Last night." "You're welcome. It was nothing.' "I know he was a loyal man to you and I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. It seems that everywhere I turn I'm always getting myself into more trouble." "Then I guess it's a good thing I know how to counter that, eh love?" "Counter my getting into trouble?" "Yes." "How?" "Well you see it's called training. Are you familiar with the word?" Salina smirked as she watched the horizon burst with the sun's light.  
"Jack?" "Hmmm?" Salina turned toward the rising sun. "Have you ever known anything so beautiful?" "No." Salina looked at him. "Unless of course, you count this blond hooker I was with. Now she was a beauty." Salina hit him in his arm as he grinned. Jack looked down and noticed that her knickers and boots were back on. "You know you should go without pants more often." A huge grin crossed his face as he leaned up against the railing. Salina smacked him in his arm again, this time harder. "Come on. We're going into town today." "Which town might that be?" "Well how should I know? I just follow the wind." "Jack!" Jack picked up his hat as he walked down the stairs, Salina trailed not to far behind him.  
"Come on men!" Jack banged on the stairway to the lower decks. "We're going into town today! Let's go you dirty mangy rats!" Now he backed up and walked over to Salina. "Since you reminded me of how to dance and embarrassed me in front of my crew, I am going to teach you how to drive this ol' bird." "What! Me?" Jack nodded and walked her up to the wheal. "Oh, no. Not me!" "Oh, yes." Salina tried to walk away. But, Jack blocked the exit. "Ah Ha!" He yelled it like a mad man. "Jack com'on. Please!" She frowned and then tried to barge past him. Jack grabbed her, picked her up and carried her over to the wheal. "Now that I got you over to the wheal lets begin." Salina sighed.  
After twenty minutes Salina had the basics down and was ready to steer. Jack backed up slowly, letting go of the wheal all together. "There ya' go." He patted her on the back. "You want to take over completely?" "If you can teach me?" Jack nodded and stood beside her. "Aye captain." Salina began to laugh.  
"I feel free." Salina pulled her braid out and let her hair blow in the wind. The men came out on deck and for the first time realized how vital this woman would be to have on board. Some thought this for different reasons but most for the simple reason that she kept Sparrow happy. Which meant everything would go smoothly for a while, as long as nothing happened to her.  
Salina continued steering the ship laughing and cheering at the fact that she could. She was also excited about her new life, now she knew there was no way she would turn back, not for all the riches in the world. Jack sat on the railing watching this young beauty drive his ship; her hair glimmering in the sun. He smiled because everything felt good and at peace. Which was true, it was. "Jack take the wheal, I'm gonna' go climb the mast. Don't worry I'll be back." Salina let go of the wheal and dashed to the mast. There was a sudden sway as the wheal continued to turn, then a sharp turn as Jack grabbed the wheal. "Don't ever. Ever! Leave the wheal like that." Jack yelled to Salina. "Oops, sorry Jack." "Yeah, yeah, sorry Jack. Sorry Jack my ass." Jack continued to mumble as Salina climbed up the mast, swinging on the ropes for sport.  
Salina climbed past the crow's nest to the top of the mast. She stood there looking at the Harbor in the distance. "Land Ho!" She shouted, and then made a few more enchanting hoots and yahoos. Her shirt and scarf flapping and rolling on her skin, her hair waved through the wind like spun gold. Indeed she was now a pirate and ready for a whole new adventure. 


	8. Chapter 8: 2 Persons in One

Chapter 8:  
  
When the ship docked not far off port the rowboats were released and the crew went to shore. Salina sat excitedly in the front of the leading rowboat. She felt like this was her first real adventure and she couldn't wait for it to happen. But then she suddenly realized where she was, Port Royal, her uncle's island. Salina suddenly became very nervous and could feel her heart sink. 'Well as long as we stay clear of any guards and royalists we should be fine.' Salina thought to herself as she began to fumble with her fingers.  
"Ah. Nothing like a good day and." Salina turned to Gibbs, eyebrow raised. "And?" "And rum." "Rum?" "Aye milady, rum. Tis the best drink out there." "I see." Salina turned back around and watched as they rowed closer and closer to port. She suddenly felt a warm hand embrace her shoulder. Salina tilted her head and saw that it was William. "Don't worry Miss, I'll look out for ye when they're in the tavern." Salina smiled at William and nodded. William is one of the nicest men on board the Black Pearl. He has always helped Salina when he could; she was surprised that he would want to be a pirate. But when she thought about it she was surprised that she wanted to be one herself.  
When they got to the peer Jack was the first one off and he marched heavily towards the tavern, swaying as he walked. She started to laugh again as she watched him walk away. Will was the next out and he then helped Salina out of the boat. "Thank ye Will." Will nodded and she began to walk down the peer. "Where might ye be going Miss Rose?" Salina stopped in her tracks and moved to face Barbosa. "I'm going to a couple of shops to get a few supplies." "Would ye like an escort Miss Rose?" "No thank you Barbosa. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Oh and Barbosa?" "Yes ma'am?" "You can address me by Salina." "I know ma'am. But, I prefer Miss Rose, has a certain ring about it." " Oh. Okay then." Salina turned back around and walked straight for the tailor's shop.  
"Salina! Salina!" She could hear shouts from behind her. Then she saw Will not far off so she stopped and waited for him. "Yes Will?" "I told you that I'd look out for you while they were in the tavern." "Oh yes. Yes you did. Thank you. Shall we?" She held out her arm and they walked into the tailors shop. Salina hung her head low as she walked into the shop. "What's wrong Sali-." Will stopped and looked around. He saw a bunch of royal men and women starring at Salina in disgust. "Oh." Then he saw a man come out of the back room and Salina quickly turned away. "Let's go Will.' "But?" "Will please. Let's go." Salina took his arm and they walked out of the shop.  
Salina walked over to a bench and sunk down into the chair like it was made of cotton. Then she cupped her hands to her face as her eyes started to tear up. Will sat down next to her. "What's wrong Salina?" "Nothing." She said while wiping her nose and sitting back up. "Really?" "No. There is something wrong." What is it?" "Them. In the store, they were what's wrong. You saw that man in the back room?" "Yes." "He's my fiancé, or at least he was supposed to be." "Oh." Will got up and paced a little rubbing his cheek hard, as if he was thinking constantly about what she was saying. Salina looked up at him, tears still falling. "But don't tell Jack. Please don't tell Jack." Salina grabbed his hand and rested her cheek on it.  
"We need to do something. If yer seen here looking like this, and everyone thinks yer dead, and well you're not. Things could go really wrong. We need to get you some different cloths so you fit in a little better and aren't noticed as easily." Will bent down and looked Salina straight in the eyes. "Okay?' Salina nodded and hugged him tightly. "Aright, now you stay here while I go and get a dress for you." Salina nodded as he walked back into the tailors.  
Ten minutes later he came out with a pastel green dress with little pink bows on the front. "Here ye go Salina." "Thank ye Will. You've been such a great help to me. How can I repay you?" "Don't worry about it miss. Now let's get you dressed. How bout over there?" "In an alleyway?" "Yeah, what isn't that okay." "Sure why not, what have I got to loose any way?" She laughed as she walked over to the alleyway. Salina asked Will to stand guard as she changed from one outfit to the next. When she took off her pants and her shirt you could see she had on tiny bloomers much like shorts and a bra like top.  
"Will can ye do me a favor?" "Sure." "Can you tighten the ties on the back of this dress?" William gulped as he turned around to tighten the ties. "Will you have to pull em' tighter." She nearly yelled at him. A man walked by the alley and there was a loud noise as a glass vase with flowers broke on the flagstones. Salina looked up at the man and her eyes widened in shock. "James!" She yelled in embarrassment. Will backed away and tried to hide in the shadows. "Salina?" He walked a little closer. "So this is where you've been, what you've been doing?" Salina looked around and saw Will in the corner and noticed her dress wasn't fully tied. "Oh, no. It's not what you think. James really." "Oh is it not? I can't believe you! You've lowered yourself to these-these filthy beings!" "No James I haven't!" James walked furiously out of the alley and out into a garden. "Oh really? Then what were you doing back there? The tango backwards?" "You wouldn't understand James!" "I wouldn't understand. I wouldn't understand that you got up and left you're home and family behind. You left me to do what? Come here and become a whore! Some life you got there, Sweetie!"  
At the same time Jack came walking out of the tavern crossing the grass going straight into the garden by Salina. He was drunk as can be and swaying to and fro like a chandelier. "Eh, Salina? Can you help me a minute, love?" Jack came stumbling over to her. She leaned out her arms to grab him before he fell. The bottle of rum in his hand dropped and shattered everywhere. "Oh damn. I just got that one, too. I suppose I'll get me self another." Jack put his arm around Salina's neck. "I better go Salina. I don't want to interrupt you and your costumers!" James turned and started to walk away.  
Salina dropped Jack and stormed over to James. "Ouch! I'll be fine don't even worry about me! Ah, rum." Jack flopped back down on the ground trying to lick up the spilt rum. "You son of a bitch!" "I see they taught you how to talk too!" Salina stopped right in front of James. "Now see here James. I'm not some two-bit whore." "You could've fooled me." Salina gasped then punched him in his face. "Good shot, love. You hit him straight in the face, the first time around." "Shut up Jack!" Jack put his hands up in defense. "Okay okay. Jeeze I thought I was grouchy." Salina moved and glared at Jack as James tried to walk away again.  
Salina caught back up with James. "James I'm not who you knew me as. I have changed, I don't know if it was for better or for worse but I have changed. But, you got to realize I was never yours, so don't concern yourself with me." "James looked down at her, a little ashamed but mostly disappointed. "You were mine! Whether you want to except it or not, you were mine!" Salina shook her head with her gold hair waving by her side. "You were. You even have the ring. See, it's still around your neck." James reached over and pulled a hidden chain out of her dress. Salina looked at it lovingly and then took it into her own hands.  
Jack now sat up looking confusingly at the couple. "Come home with me Salina, please." James spoke softly to her as he placed his hand to her cheek. "Let me take care of you." She grasped his hand and took the necklace off. "I love you James." Jack's eyes widened as he herd her statement. Will came walking over and helped the fumbling captain up. They walked out of the garden. "I need a drink, Will. I need a drink bad." The two of them walked to the tavern.  
James leaned in and kissed Salina; his red hair dangling under his hat. Salina put her hands to his chest and lightly pushed him off. "James I love you." "Yes?" "But, I can't be with you." A tear started to drip down her face as she looked up to the innocent man. "Why?" "I'm not sure why. But, I know it would never be right. All I can say is that I do love you." "Well. You leave me with but only one choice." Salina turned her face away. "I have to say goodbye. But." James put his hand to her chin and turned her face toward him. "If you ever need me you know where I am." "Thank you James, for understanding." She reached up and kissed his forehead, then let go and walked towards the tavern. 


	9. Chapter 9: A Change in Heart?

Chapter 9:  
  
"Ye know Will? Why are women like that?" The stumbling captain asked as he and William tried to walk to the tavern. "I don't know Jack, I just don't know." "Thank god you're a man Will." Jack said while getting really close to Will's face and breathing on him. "I do thank god." The men started to laugh as they entered the tavern.  
Salina casually walked down the long garden thinking of what to say to Jack when she sees him. 'Oh God. What can I tell him? How do I explain that kiss, Oh he'll never understand.' Salina stopped and dropped to the ground. 'Why is life so hard. This never would've happened if I hadn't saved Jack's life. I'm such a stupid girl. But if I didn't save him I would never have really met him or got to know him, and he's not that bad after you get past the really bad smell and the swaying.' Salina got up and brushed off the green dress. She turned a few times to get the wrinkles out and then played with her hair a little.  
Back in the tavern Jack sat between Gibbs and Will laughing and nearly falling over, the men had really bad manners and could burp extremely loud. A woman with long curly black hair came waltzing over to the table. "Jack? Jack Sparrow is that you?" "Depends. Who's askin'?" "It's me Jordan Knight." The woman spoke with a Scottish tong. "Oh. Hey, love. Care to join us?" Jack opened his arms wide spread across the table. "Sure." Jordan had a devilish look as she sat down next to Jack. "It's been a long time Jack." "Aye that it has." He said while nuzzling her face. Jordan leaned in a little closer and they began to kiss uncontrollably.  
At the same time Salina opened up the tavern door. When she entered it seemed that every man looked at her. All, that is, except Jack, who too busy kissing Jordan. Salina stood in the doorway, her pastel green dress enhancing her blue eyes, her enchanting blond her flew up from a gust of wind caused by the shutting of the doors. Salina turned and her heart sank further then it had ever done before, she had become so numb that she couldn't even cry. But her numbness faded away as her temper began to rise, she could feel her cheeks become warm as she stomped towards Jack. There was a silence that swept across the tavern as this young woman so gallantly approached this pirate.  
Gibbs cleared his throat trying to get Jack's attention; the dark hair enchantress now sat sideways on Jack's lap. Salina stood there like a stone statue, just staring away at the man and women before her. One solitary tear slid down her cheek, it looked so could that it could've frozen to her face. Jack finally looked up from the women and was startled to see Salina standing there, looking more radiant then ever before. Salina dropped her head and closed her eyes; she took a deep breath and licked her lips. "I've nearly forgotten my words. You see I came in here to apologize to you." She said it so frailly that it could barley be heard. Salina seemed so calm and content when she said it.  
"Sali-." Jack tried to speak. "No! No, don't speak." She opened her eyes now and yet another tear came flowing down. Jordan tossed her eyes back and fourth between the two of them. "Jack did I miss something? Love?" The women pulled herself closer to him. "Hold on! Girl you really thought he'd love you?" The woman tilted her head back laughing; her neck was so skinny it looked like it was going to break off. "You thought he could love you! This man doesn't need a wife nor a woman to keep him going. You're just an object, easily discarded when he's done with you" Jordan was now up circling Salina grazing her shoulders with her nails. Jack sat at the table; bottle in one hand the other propped to help keep him up straight, he had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"So I guess that makes you a whore." Salina said loud and boldly. Jordan now stood in front of Salina; she ran her fingertips up and down Salina's cheek until she pulled her in and kissed her. The whole tavern gasped. Salina shoved the women off of her and Jordan flew back onto the table laughing hysterically. "This ones fiery, Jack. Where'd you get her?" Will stood up. "That's enough Jordan!" Jordan turned around and got close to Will. "Awe, is Will afraid I'll hurt her." The women smiled but it didn't last long because soon she was thrown up against the bar. Salina held the woman good and tight by the neck. Jordan was choking trying to breath. "Now for your first lesson, how to be silent." Salina grinned a little. Jordan lifted her leg and kicked Salina in the back.  
Salina fell to the floor and quickly pushed herself up just in time to escape a flying chair. "Ha!" Jordan yelled as if she was playing a game. 'How can she move so fast?' Salina noticed her dress it was cut short where as Salina's was long. "Hey you! Yes you behind the bar! Pass me that sword!" Salina caught the sword and quickly hacked the bottom of her dress off. "Sorry Will!" Jack looked up to Will questioning her statement. "You bought her a dress?" "Yes." "Oh. Okay." Jack turned and continued to watch the two women duel. Now that Jordan had a sword it could be considered a proper duel. Salina hopped up onto the bar continually hitting sword against sword.  
"You Bitch! Why fight? Do you Honestly think he'll come back to you just because you fought for him?" Jordan stated while lunging for Salina. Salina rolled passed the lung right onto Jordans back. "Who said I was fighting for him! Ah!" Salina raised the sword just as Jordan turned around. The two women stood silently on the bar, not moving at all. Everyone stared as they realized what had happened. When Jordan turned the sword missed Salina's waist, but Salina didn't turn fast enough to escape a dagger that Jordan had hidden. While Jordan was inflicting her wound upon Salina she didn't pay attention to Salina's sword that had pierced straight through her shoulder.  
Salina backed up slowly, pulling her sword out of Jordan and grasping her own wound. Salina lay flat on the bar trying to breath. Jack got up and ran over to get Salina but Jordan rolled over into his arms. She wrapped herself in him and gleamed straight over to Salina. Salina got up from the bar and nearly fell as she got off. Gibbs came over to catch her but she pushed him off, and walked toward Jack. "I have only one thing to say to you, and that is I hope you are happy because you'll never see the likes of me again." Salina didn't even tear up, her words became like frozed daggers slicing through Jacks flesh. "Why don't you go back to your beloved James? He'll keep you warm on this god forsaken night!" The women shouted as Salina turned to the bar. "A bottle of rum please." Salina laid three silver coins on the counter. "You know I might just do that."  
Salina turned limping a little closer to Jack; her mangled hair hanging at her side. "I might just go back to him. After all he is my fiancé." She could've killed Jack with that statement if it weren't for him being so damn drunk. He turned his face trying not to look at her. But in a sudden burst he thrust his head up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes. Go back to him. I didn't give a damn about you anyway. I've got Jordan here to keep me company for the night. So go home to ye fiancé." Jack got in her face and let his breath reek all over her. Salina grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into a kiss. Jordan looked appalled at her. Salina released him, thrusting him backwards. Her blood stained his shirt and sunk through to his skin. "That was for whatever I may have owed you!" Salina turned and walked out of the tavern, leaving Jack standing still and silent within a crowd of people.  
When she got outside it began to rain and her dress looked awful. She just kept walking she didn't know where her feet would take her. She came to corner house on a narrow street. It had a light in the window and for some reason seemed familiar to her. Salina walked up the steps to the door, where she knocked lightly trying not to disturb anyone in the vicinity. A man opened the door. He was tall, slender yet muscular. He had waved red hair and a little facial hair. "James?" 


	10. Chapter 10: A Strange Dream

Chapter 10:  
  
"Salina! Dear god, look at you!" James grabbed Salina's arm and pulled her in from the rain. The house was so dark compared to the light and excitement from the tavern. "James I'm so sorry to trouble you this late of hour. But I-." "I'll go get you some towels and a blanket. Just stay here I'll be back." James dashed up the hard wood stairs down the hall into a small linen room. Salina stood in the opening of the house, dripping wet. Salina bent her head down and looked at the blood on her dress. She peeled back a flap of her dress and looked deeply at her wound.  
"Salina!" James ran down the steps, nearly tripping, over to Salina. He knelt on the floor and looked at the slash. "What did you do?" "Tis only a flesh wound." Salina said while taking his hand gently into hers. "It was that drunk I saw in the garden wasn't it?" James became enraged; Salina drew his hand to her cheek. "No, no. Jack did not inflict this wound upon me. Tis not his fault. He'd never hurt me." Her eyes started to swell with tears as she looked further and further into James's face.  
"How can you speak so highly of him. He's a pirate, a ruthless cut- throat!" James moved and placed the blanket around Salina's shoulders. "He's more than that. He is loyal." "To whom? Certainly not the Governor!" "To me!" James looked down at the young women and decided to sympathize with her. He put his arm around her back and showed her to a guest room. "I will call a doctor for you until he arrives keep these bandages on it. I will send my maid up to help you. Perhaps you should take a bath so that it does not get infected."  
"Salina nodded her head and shut the door behind him. She turned and leaned up against the door; slowly she slid down into a crouched position and began to cry. 'Why do I care so much! I don't want to care! Release me from this pain!' Salina lifted her head and wiped her tears. "I won't care anymore!" She stated boldly.  
Jack sat Jordan down at a table, grabbed his hat and walked cockeyed out of the tavern. He walked over to a bench across from the tavern by the tailor shop. Jack slouched down on the bench and soon laid back on it, watching the stars, remembering something Salina once asked him. " 'Have ye ever seen something so beautiful, Jack?' 'No. Unless you count this blond haired hooker I was with once. Now she was a beauty!'" Jack sighed and then closed his eyes, to drunk to think about it anymore.  
When he opened his eyes he nearly screamed for Will was standing straight over him. Jack sat up straight so that William could sit next to him. "You know Salina sat here crying earlier." Jack turned and faced Will. "That's when she told me that she had a fiancé and not to tell you." Sparrow let out a grumble and then tilted his hat in his face. "Well she got what she wanted and what she deserved." "Jack how can you say that." "Cause I'm cap'in and cap'in knows best. Now if yel excuse me I'd like to get some sleep. Tell the boys we leave in three days time." "Yes sir cap'in." Will got up so that Jack could lay back down.  
There was a knock at door so Salina slid away from it and stood up. "Come in." Her voice echoed in the room. A short round maid stepped into the room. Her hair was in tight little curls tied back by a ribbon. "Oh dear, look at you! My name is Chastity, and I am the maid in this house." The woman held her hand out to Salina. "I am Salina-" "Yes dear?" "Salina . Doubou." "Of course dear. Now lets take care of this wound. Salina walked with the women into a small room off of the bedroom. There was a tub in the center of the room with bottles of soaps and oils, a couple towels were laid out on a counter. "Over here dear. I'll fetch ye some warm water while ye get undressed." Salina nodded and watched the woman vacate the room.  
Salina walked back into the bedroom and looked frantically for a knife. She pulled drawer after drawer open to try and find one, finally she found one and walked back into the small room, used the mirror and cut the dress off. "Ah! Much better. I can breath again." Salina said while dropping the tattered dress to the floor. She then took her bloomers and bra like top off. She truly was a beautiful women with a slender body, even though she did not except the fact herself. When Chastity came back with the water she stepped into the tub and let the scorching water run all over her body. Salina didn't even flinch when the water entered the wound.  
  
Salina leaned full back into the tub, letting her hair soak in the crystal clear water. She watched the rain trickle down the windows flowing like her hair in the water. Not making even a ripple in the water Salina dozed off. Her dream started out the same as it had a few nights ago, with a burning ship and a girl on a boat. Now she could she the girls face, it was Beth, her cousin. Salina could feel the flames on her skin and hear the screams of a boy echoing in her ear. Her dream suddenly flashed to a fort where a pirate was about to be hanged. In the distance she could see another guard walking yet another pirate to the noose. This one had a sack on his head, and when Salina looked closer she saw that this pirate was not a man but indeed a woman, the sack was taken off of the pirates head as Salina froze with fright. It was she and the pirate next to her was none other than Jack.  
"Today is a special day! A day when we have two hangings!" A man shouted from behind Salina, she tried to turn and see who it was but couldn't peel her eyes away from herself. The other Salina who looked much older and dirtier gave an evil look to the man who had just spoken, immediately after it seemed he responded to her glare. "Well Salina Rose!" The man cleared his throat and then spoke again. "Salina Doubou, you finally get what you wished for all along." He paused. "To die next to the man you saved a long time ago, and have all your crimes justified!" Salina got a chill and nearly fainted as she recognized the voice. But it was only a scream that rang out of her mouth as the lever was pulled and she watched her body fall.  
Salina jumped up making water splash everywhere. She was gasping for air and her face was nearly pale. She cried for the maid and she came barreling in at the screams of the young women. Chastity ran to her side and held the girl tightly. "Let me get a towel for you." Salina nodded and tried to stand up; her body was still shaking from the shock of watching herself die. Chastity walked back over and helped Salina out of the tub and then wrapped the towel around her.  
"Come with me dear. I'll fetch you some night cloths." Salina followed chastity into the bedroom and watched as she pulled out an under gown and a brush with a ribbon tied around it. The maid helped Salina put on the gown then gave her the brush to brush her hair. "If you should need me I'll be down the hall." "Thank you Chastity. Chastity?" The maid turned and looked at the girl. "Yes ma'am?" "What do ye know-." Salina paused and fixed her speech. "Sorry, what do you know about James and I?" "Well madam, I know ye's a fine lady, a proper women. James has always had a heart for ye and would do anything for ye. He told me once that he gave ye a ring but that you said not now and decided to keep it tied around ye neck until you be decided." Chastity walked over to Salina and looked at the chain. "That's all I know." "I see. Did he tell you about my leaving?" "All he said was that he didn't believe yous were dead and he was gonn' find ye, no matter what. It looks like he has." "Chastity, can you keep a secret?"  
"Yes ma'am, I sure can." Chastity plopped down on the bed next to Salina. "Well, I obviously wasn't dead, and I wasn't kept prisoner by pirates either." "but, James say he saw ye with atleast one pirate." "Aye that he did. Twas Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, he was the one James saw me with." "Miss?" "The only thing wrong with Jack is he's a drunk; he can refuse a drink. But he is the kindest man I have ever known." Unannounced to the women James stood out in the hallway ez-dropping. When he herd Chastity walking towards the door to leave he dashed into his room, acting like he was reading. "Good night, love." Chastity said to Salina as she shut the door. The candle went out and soon Salina was sound asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11: Going Back

Chapter 11:  
  
When morning came Jack realized he was still on the bench and his back had become awfully stiff. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Gibbs came running over and patted Jack on the back. "Hey, hey Cap'in! We've got ourselves a problem!" "What's that?" Jack grabbed his hat off the bench and stood up. "Well you see. Sir you know how. uh" "Well spit it out Gibbs! I didn't get up just to hear you pause every two seconds." "Well sir Jordan's dead." "What!" "The doctor said she died from loss of blood." Jack walked around Gibbs back to the tavern. "It's because of the wound that Salina gave her. That's why she died." "I understand that. EXCUSE ME! PARDEN ME! COMING THROUGH!" Jack walked through a crowd of people to see the corpse himself.  
"Jack there's something else you should know." Jack looked at Gibbs. "Well what is it!" "They're looking for Salina. They're going to hang her for murder." Jack shoved passed Gibbs. They can't do that she didn't kill her, after all twas only a bar fight." Jack started to pace then began to walk down the garden.  
Salina lay wrapped tight in her bed; Chastity walked in and opened the curtains. "G'morning miss." She announced cheerfully. "The doctor will be here soon to look at that cut." Salina rolled over on her back and noticed she left an imprint of blood on the sheet. "I'm sorry Chastity. I didn't know I was still bleeding." "Tis okay Madam." Chastity smiled then walked over to Salina. "Salina dear, there are men looking for you." Chastity stated in a whisper, then walked to the door to close it. "I went into town today and I overheard they're conversation. They said that a Miss Salina Rose was wanted." Salina put her hand to her lips. "They say for murder Miss." "Murder?" Salina whispered. "Oh god, Jordan! Did she really die?" "I don't know miss. I only tells ya what it tis I herd."  
There was a knock at the door. "The doctors here Salina." James stated before walking into the room with the doctor. "My name is Dr. Phillips." The doctor shut the door and walked over to Salina, soon he started to stitch her wound up. After an hour of work it was finally done and Salina was fixed. "I'm very surprised that you didn't loose that much blood for a wound like this. The blade must have been hot so that it caused enough clotting for it not to bleed tremendously. Im sorry again for not being here sooner, but I had to deal with a woman in the tavern. Poor girl she didn't make it. Well at least you did ma'am." Salina raised her hands to her lips and then quickly dropped them so no one noticed her fright. James nodded and helped Salina out of the bed. "Chastity why don't you fix her with a nice dress. But one that's comfortable and won't rub against the stitches that much." James insisted as he walked out of the room.  
"Jack what are we going to do?" "We're going to leave." Jack and Gibbs were sitting on the dock by the rowboats. "What of Salina" "She stays, she's happy here anyway.' Jack looked down at his shirt where her blood had stained. "But Jack." "Stick to the code. Any man that falls behind gets left behind! Cap'in knows best, right?" "Aye sir Cap'in knows best." Gibbs turned and walked down to the rowboats. "Yer coming with us right Cap'in?" "Aye." Jack stood up and hopped into the rowboat.  
Salina walked out of the house wearing a sky blue dress and navy blue boots. "James before we go anywhere today there is something I must do." "Yes Salina?" "Take me to the tavern." "Why?" "Don't ask. Just please take me there." "Okay." Salina stepped into the carriage and sat down. There was a rose in the corner of the seat with a note attached to it. She didn't have to read it to know whom it was from. Salina peered out the side of the carriage and looked at the driver who tipped his hat to her. It didn't take her long to notice that it was Eric the cook. "To the tavern!" Jack yelled to the driver, and the carriage took off at a steady pace. Salina opened the note and began to read it to her self.  
Dear Salina,  
It's me William; I am having Eric take you to the peer to meet with me. Jack has been acting very strange and is going to ship off today without you. That is why I must meet with you otherwise we could loose you forever, and that would not be good. Please come, and don't under any circumstances let James come with you!  
Much love,  
William Turner  
Salina smiled at the letter but was angered by Jacks leaving without her. "What's that Salina?" James asked while peering over her shoulder. "Nothing, just a piece of scrap from the ground, she tossed the letter out the window so that Eric would know that she got it. James turned and looked out the window. "Driver! Driver this isn't the way to the tavern!" Salina sat back and smiled as they reached the peer. She got up and moved to the door, when the carriage stopped she looked out the window. Salina smiled, not because Will was there, but because Jack was there, in his place, waiting for her. "You know James." Salina looked up at the confused man. "I finally realized why I didn't mind leaving you behind, because you're so god damn boring!"  
Salina slung the door open and ran out. "Salina! Salina! Where are you going?" She could hear James yell as she continued to cross the grass to Jack. She ran and leaped up on him, knocking him to the ground. "Salina? Did you gain weight?' He asked while laughing and grinning at her. She got up and helped him up. "I'm sorry Jack, I really am." She wrapped her arm around his neck and held him tight. All the men on the Pearl screamed and shouted. Salina turned around and waved to James. "Hey James you can have your dress back!' Salina turned around and had Jack take it off. She threw it half way between the carriage and herself. Then turned and her, Jack, and Eric walked towards the Pearl. "Damn I hate under gowns!" Salina fumed. "Well you could take it off." Jack gave her an evil wink and she kicked him in the back of the leg. 


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Normal

Chapter 12:  
  
Salina turned to look at the carriage once more but instead of seeing a sad James she saw all the men from the fort chasing after them. Salina grabbed Jacks Shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks. "What now Salina?" "Do you remember me telling you how I always got myself in trouble." "Yeah." "Well I think now is a good time to run from it." Jack turned his head and then all three ran onto the peer. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" Jack was shouting as he was trying to get to the ship. Eric was already up the gangplank when Jack and Salina had only gotten half way down the peer. "Barbosa! Raise the gangplank and set sail!" Salina looked to Jack as her face became pale. "Jack? What are we doing? Jack!" As soon as Salina had finished her statement Jack grabbed her by the waist and in one quick movement jumped off the peer straight towards the moving ship. Salina let out a high pitch scream and closed her eyes. But, when she realized they hadn't hit water she opened her eyes to see the side of the ship. "Jack?" The two were dangling from a rope hung over the side of the ship. "Salina you have to hold on yer slipping." Salina pressed closer to Jack and he gave that look of satisfaction and enjoyment. They were hoisted on to the deck by at least ten of the crew. When Salina could feel the hard wood floor beneath her body she felt it safe to stand again. Will walked up behind her and patted her on the back. "Tis nice to see ye again Salina." "Thank ye Will." She hugged him then let go as she noticed she was still in the under gown. "Will? Do ye still have my cloths?" "They're in the cabin." Salina walked towards the cabin her dress blowing in the wind. Every man on board watched her walk into that room and shut the door. Though the door was not kept closed long. Salina stepped out, her cheeks as red as can be. "Why didn't someone tell me Jack was in there!' She screamed so that every one could hear her cry. Salina put her hand to her forehead and walked up onto the top deck. She sighed as she leaned up against the railing watching the island slip away from her grasp. Salina looked down at the dress in her arms, she noticed that there was something written on the inside. "Marie Prescott. That bastard!" Salina chucked the dress over board. "So fiery today, aren't we?" Salina hung her head as Barbosa walked up next to her. "Yeah, I guess so. It's only natural after being chased, leaping at a moving ship, being seen naked by your captain, Oh and finding out that your ex-fiancé had another women with him the whole time you were engaged!" Salina let out another sigh, this time a loud one to add to the enthusiasm of her speech. "Ye know Salina, you've changed a lot within the past few days." Salina looked up at the first mate. "It's no adventure worth telling." "Sure it is! Pirates murdered your father; forgive my harshness. You gained your freedom from your uncle, you became a pirate yerself, you lossed an old love. But if ye don't mind me sayin', ye gained a new love too." Barbosa turned and pointed to the young captain on the lower deck; yelling at his men. Salina giggled and blushed a little because she knew exactly what Barbosa was talking about. "Yeah, it has been an adventure." Salina turned back to the ocean. "To be loved by a pirate is a rare gift. But, to be loved by pirate captain tis a truly rare gift. Now you make sure ye hold on to that gift and don't let it fall apart. Ye hear?" Salina nodded and listened to Barbosa's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. "I'll hold on to it. As tight as I possibly can." She muttered to herself.  
"Jack!" Barbosa called. "Yeah?" "Forgive me for askin' Cap'in, but what might we be doin for money sir?" Jack gave a glare to Barbosa then picked up his telescope to have Barbosa look through. "Ye see that island there in the distance?" "Aye Cap'in." Barbosa replied, eager to know what was up the captain's sleeve. "That island is called Sakura Island it's a small island that not many men know of." "It's a very pretty island cap'in, but how are we goin' to get money from it if not many men know about it?" Jack got closer to Barbosa and started to explain things to him using his hands. "Well Barbosa, ye see it's inhabited by bandits, outlaws, mutineers and men of that sort." "Aye cap'in." Barbosa looked back on top deck at Salina, who was still leaning up against the railing. "Find something of intrest Barbosa?" "Nay sir. I was just wounderin' if the woman could be of use in more than one way." "Continue." "Well, perhaps she could bring in some money, ye know she's very smart and do just about anything for ye." "What are you getting at Barbosa?" "What if we had her dress up like a barmaid and had her play poker with some of these ruffians. Ye know they're always willing to have a good time with a woman, and she's not here just for pleasure ye know." Jack gave a glare to the first mate and began to play with the two braids hanging from his chin. "Not bad. Not bad at all. We'd have to teach her how to play poker though." "Aye cap'in." "We have a day and a half till we get to that island. That should be plenty of time to teach her." Jack smiled and peered back into the telescope. 


	13. Chapter 13: A Duel?

Chapter 13:  
  
A/N: Hey everyone else is doing it! I thought I might give the author notes a try.I seem to like it. it makes me feel..POWERFUL!!! Sorry. lost control for a second..anyway.(clears throat).My story.. well no this is not the end I plan to continue writing there will be a sequel and I am hoping (notice the key word there was hoping) to do a re-write of the movie.not that it's bad just for fun..well enough of my talking.. Disclaimer: POTC is owned by Disney. Thinks to self: 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Then takes very deep breaths.  
  
"Salina, love? Come here!" Jack yelled with an evil tone of voice.  
Salina turned, her face was somewhat calm but yet angered by his actions. Jack suddenly gave a confused look to question her expression. "What!" He finally shouted.  
"Nothing." Salina began to walk down the steps to the lower deck. Her voice started out soft and then without warning went into a screaming rampage. "I was just curious when it was YOU PLANNED TO APOLOGIZE TO ME!"  
  
Jack took a step back nearly knocking himself overboard, while Salina kept creeping ever so slowly toward him. Jack finally mustard the strength to stand straight up and talk without feeling unusual. "What apology? I don't apologize to anyone, never have never will." Jack stepped to her face when he stated his last comment.  
Salina grabbed the top of his shirt and was so enraged she probably could've killed Jack. "What apology? The one I get for you peeping on me! Your nothing but a pig. A dirty filthy PIG!" Jack cooled down and smirked at her, which made Salina feel very uncomfortable.  
"What are ye going to love? Throw ye Captain overboard?" Jack smirked again as she let go of his shirt. "Let's duel." Jacks said slyly without hesitation.  
"A duel?" Salina and Jack began to walk in circles around each other.  
"Aye, love. A duel. Which ever one of us doesn't win gets to apologize to the other."  
"And gets to sleep down in the brig!" Salina yelled boldly so that the whole crew would hear, surprising Jack that she was willing to duel. Salina did not know much about swords, but she was a fast learner. She had seen her father practice many times and had seen many other men fight before so she figured she'd be alright.  
"A duel then?" Salina nodded as Barbossa passed her a sword and Jack unsheathed his. The whole crew was lined up around the two; waiting for the battle to begin. Soon enough the swords began to clash, heavy yet Jack made swift strokes. Salina blocked at the moment, trying to study his moves. It came in handy when she began to take charge.  
"What might ye be doing Young Miss Salina Rose?" Barbossa asked from behind her, as she stood blocking and watching Jack's moves.  
"Com'on Salina fight!" He yelled fearlessly.  
"Alright. But ye asked for it. Tis yer own fault if ye get hurt!" She yelled as she swung around the mast, attacking Jack from behind.  
"I see ye've learned a trick or two!" Jack hissed while continuing to duel. The two of them must have been equally good in battling because the duel raged for almost an hour and practically the whole crew had fallen asleep.  
Salina let out a long awaited yawn. When she did it was just enough time for Jack to slip in behind her and place the blade to her neck. At this movement some of the men woke up. "Had enough yet, love?"  
"Never!" Salina kicked her leg up and hit Jack smack in the face. After she did she nearly fell to the floor in pain from stretching her leg too far. Salina was now knelt on the floor on all fours; Jack walked over and once again put the blade to her neck. "Don't you ever learn Jack?" She yelled just before kicking the back of his knees and knocking him to the ground. It felt like the whole ship shook.  
Salina got up, kicked the sword out of his hand and stood straddled over him. She bent down on her knees to where it looked like she was sitting on him. Her sword lay across her legs while she gently took a dagger out from her boot and placed it to his neck. By now everyone was awake and dumbfounded. "Ello' Jack. How's it feel to be bested by a woman? A women ten years younger than ye!"  
Jack closed his eyes and tried to get up, but Salina sat in his way so he leaned back on his arms. "Am I goin' to lean back on me arms all day or ye goin' te move?" Jack said with a sharp grin and a raspy voice.  
"I'm waitin'." Salina stated promptly.  
"Waitin' for what? Oh, I suppose ye want me te apologize?" Salina nodded, as the crew grew closer as if watching a very interesting bar fight. " Well." Jack began then looked at his crew. "Oh shove off, ye mangy hairless dogs!" Salina turned his face to hers.  
"I'll get ye to apologize Jacks Sparrow if it kills me to do it, I will." Salina dropped her hand from his face.  
"Hows about a kiss then?" Jack scooted closer to her.  
Salina stood back up and stepped over him. "I'm not that desperate." She smiled a big smile as she walked away, towards the cabin.  
Jack followed stomping as he walked over the sleeping men. "Hey ye kissed me once before. Was it so bad that ye can't do it again?" He asked while about to enter the room.  
Salina turned with her hand leaning on the door. "Yes."  
"Yes it twas bad or yes it was good?" Jack said while folding his arms to his chest and grinning a big grin once more.  
"Yes..it twas bad! You sleep out here tonight!" Salina shut the door on a very confused Jack Sparrow.  
"This is my damn ship! Ye open that door or I'll-." Jack raised a fist to the door.  
"You'll what? Break it down? Go ahead, no skin off my back, tis yer ship!" Salina yelled from inside the room. Jack turned away and walked over to Barbossa. "That women is impossible!" Jack fumed as he began to pace.  
"I herd that! Just because I'm in the cabin doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Salina shouted out the window. Barbossa began to laugh hysterically at the two of them; they acted so much like children he thought.  
"I suppose ye find this funny Barbossa!" Salina stuck her head out one of the front windows.  
"Aye, milady!" He shouted to her. Barbossa turned and began to walk Jack down to the lower decks. "Ye see Jack." He placed his arm around Jack's shoulder and brought him closer. Jack glared at Barbossa's long fingernails. "When ye make a bet."  
When Jack looked around he realized that they were in the brig. Eric opened a door to a cell just as Barbossa and Jack came to it. "Ye must always honor that bet." With one small thrust Barbossa shoved Jack into the cell removing his hat at the same time. "Sleep tight Cap'in." Barbossa smirked as he walked out of the brig.  
  
A/N: Well how was it? I hope not too bad of a fight. I actually found it humerus. Well tell me what you think of it. Oh and yes there is an intersting adventure coming up..that's all I'll say for now..toodles! 


	14. Chapter 14: Captain For A Night

Chapter 14:  
  
A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter I tried to make it funny yet interesting at the same time.please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own POTC. I repeat I do not own POTC! I only own my characters and the plot.yes sad but true.*sniff* *sniff*  
  
Barbossa banged on the cabin door. "Salina are ye there?" Salina unlocked the door and smiled.  
"You called me Salina, Barbossa?" She smiled again. It made her feel as young as she was to be called by her first name.  
"Aye, milady. That I did. Me and the men came to welcome our new Cap'in." Barbossa bowed to Salina along with the rest of the men.  
Salina franticly looked around for Jack but did not see him. "Where's Jack?"  
Barbossa now stood up and handed her the hat. "He's in the brigs. Fulfilling his duties of the bet, milady." Salina smirked and laughed just a little, as she looked at all the men standing at the door. "Ye shall take his place tonight." Barbossa said with a rough tone.  
"Aye! I'll take his place." Salina pulled her hair out of her face and placed the hat on her head. She then marched gallantly out on to deck; the men bowed and parted a way for her. She stood in the center of the deck mimicking Jack. "Ye scallywags! Get te work we must be at that isl by temarrow or it be ye necks!" Salina yelled as loud as she possibly could, and dragged her finger across her neck to indicate their deaths. She laughed as she watched the men scurry to work.  
"This shall be very entertaining. Thank ye Barbossa, but ye shall have to help me out sometimes." Barbossa nodded and escorted her to the wheel. Salina walked up on to the top deck and for the first time in her life actually felt important. As she grazed the wheel with her fingertips she spoke softly to Barbossa. "Did Jack ever tell ye why I came?"  
"No, Jack doesn't really talk about ye past or conversations with ye." Salina looked up at the dark haired man. She noticed a few pieces of gray around his faded face. "I think he's to embarrassed to talk about ye. Not that yer an embarrassment. Just women in general. Never was one te talk about things like that sort." Barbosa now gazed at the sea.  
Salina grabbed the wheel and began to steer. "Well, I shall tell ye then. Do ye remember the day that yer ship was captured and you and the crew were put in jail at Singapore?" Barbosa walked over to the young women; her hair had become waved from the salt water in the air.  
"What do ye know about that?" Salina hung her head, and then raised it as a tear fell. She didn't like to cry so much, but she couldn't help it. She quickly wiped it away.  
"I'm afraid that. well you see I was there the day Jack was supposed to be hanged. In fact I was there when he was being hanged and the day before that too. See my father was the Governor. You and the crew never knew because Jack dressed me like a pirate before I boarded." She now looked up at Barbossa who looked lovingly at her.  
"Aye, miss. We knew yous weren't a pirate. We knew from the time ye stepped on the boat. I mean especially when yer uncle was lookin' for ya." He now patted her shoulder.  
"I forgot about that. But, there is something else ye should probably know about me." She looked back down at the wooden wheel. "I was the one who let Jack and the crew escape. It twas me. The girl with the black cloak was I." Barbossa grinned and chuckled at her.  
"Thank ye then. Ye truly are a blessing to have aboard." Salina continued steering the ship while the men worked hard making sure everything was running right. When night came there was a party filled with laughter and cheer and rum, lots of it.  
Eric and Gibbs sat next to Salina who was taking big gulps of rum. "We're going to tech ye how te play poker." Gibbs said looking at the blond Captain who nearly fell over at the site of the cards. Salina stood up and started to prance around, swaying and swinging around the bottom of the mast. Her hair was flipping every which way. The men figured it was hopeless to tech her how to play poker now so they would wait till morning when she was sober.  
Salina fumbled in to the cabin and rummaged through a bunch of drawers looking for her under gown. "I want te go te bed! Where is it! There it is!" Not realizing the tone of her voice she continued to yell. She tripped a few times trying to get out of her cloths then slipped on the gown. "There. That wasn't so hard. Where's that blasted hat?" Salina grabbed the hat and found a ring with keys strung on it. "Well now?" She asked herself.  
Salina plopped the hat on her head grabbed the keys and quietly walked out the door and down to the lower decks. She tripped walking down the steps, then broke out in hysterical laughter. Salina rolled over and stood up, she swayed as she walked over to Jack's cell. She placed her head to the iron cage. "Aw, he's so peaceful when he sleeps." She began to giggle. "Shhhhh! We don't want to wake him." She was talking but there was no one else to talk to.  
Salina got frustrated with the keys then finally got the door open, to her surprise Jack as still sound asleep. She quietly closed the door then yelled at it for creaking. Salina crawled over to Jack and laid next to him. Salina laid her arm on his and he woke up. "Shh. It's only me. Don't be scared."  
"Yer drunk aren't you? I can practically smell the rum on you." He asked already knowing the answer to the question. Salina nodded and pulled herself closer to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Ye couldn't even bring down some rum fer me?" But he got no answer because Salina had already passed out. "I guess not. My hat?" Jack picked up his hat and laid it on his head so that it would cover his face. The two of them fell asleep in an iron cell laying on nothing but hay and straw.  
  
A/N: So it wasn't to sappy. but it was ok..right? Well please r/r you can tell me whats wrong or what's good (that would be real nice). so yea next ch. Will be posted tomarrow..hopefully. 


	15. Chapter 15: A Bucket Of Water And A Load...

Chapter 15:  
  
A/N: Oh wow.I got like 5-6 really good reviews yesterday.I am so happy.thank you.this chapter should be pretty good..I mean com'on any chapter that starts out with..well you'll just have to read it..te he! Disclaimer: I admit it, I don't own POTC! I wish I did. *sniff*  
  
Will, Barbossa, and a couple other men from the crew walked down the stairs to the brig. "Well seems how it tis mornin' it seems right te let him out. I just wish'd I'd knew where Miss Rose went te, she would've loved to hev made fun of Jack." Will began to laugh, but stopped suddenly when Barbossa outstretched his arm and blocked Will's way.  
Barbossa stepped quietly to the cage trying to keep from waking the two people in it. Jack and Salina still lay in the same place they did the night before. Barbossa put his hands on the door to the cell; he placed his face to it and started to laugh, but not overly. "Well Will, I think we found Miss Rose." Barbossa continued to laugh as another man brought down a bucket of water to wake them.  
Barbossa turned swiftly. "No one else but us is to know about this, ye hear?" All the men nodded. "Good. Now I suppose whom ever has the keys will open the door?" Barbossa gave a few looks around to the men, until Will kindly pointed at the cell. Barbossa turned and looked. "Oh fer heaven's sake! Gi'me that there bucket." Barbossa stretched his greasy fingernails out on the bucket and swiftly chucked the water at the cage.  
Salina jolted out of her sleep and screamed from the cold water hitting her body. She sat up for a minute as Jack rubbed his eyes and began to sit up. Salina pulled the wet hair out of her face, stood up and walked to the cage door. "Barbossa would ye be so kind as te get me another bucket of water?"  
Barbossa looked confused and started stroking his beard. "Fer what, milady?" Salina turned away and then swerved back around.  
"Well ye see." Salina got awfully close to the iron door, enough to poke her head through. "Ye see, Jack over here smells really bad, and me was wonderin' to me self why not douse him with some water. Do ye see?" She now leaned her arms up against the cage, boring her ice blue eyes into Barbossa's head.  
"Aye miss, but I can't do that tis the captain." Salina turned her head and looked down at Jack. He had passed out again and his hat was by his feet. Jack looked almost innocent when he slept, but so did a lot of people. His dreadlocks (A/N or matted hair..who knows what it really is?) were all in his face and his pants were all scuffed up, they even had holes in them. Salina turned on her heel and faced Barbossa. "Well seems how he's still sleeping, that makes me the person in charge still. Doesn't it?"  
Barbossa backed up and bowed his head. "Aye, milady." He turned and walked passed the other cells just to hear a woman's voice yell to him.  
"Barbossa! I did not join this crew to be waited on and I expect none of ye men te do so! I am a pirate not a lady in court! Learn the difference or I shall have te teach ye!" Barbossa turned with a smile as Salina opened the cell door and took the bucket out of his hands. She made sure to shut the cell door behind her and take the keys with her.  
'So is this what it's like being a captain? This is so fun, I must stop I sound like a little child. But yet there is something about being in charge that makes me feel important yet free at the same time.' Salina thought as she lowered the bucket down the side of the ship, then raised it to carry the water back to the cell.  
Salina walked down the steps passed the crew and straight to the cell. She smiled quickly to the crew as she pictured how Jack would react to the rude awakening. Salina gave the keys to Will who opened the door; she stepped lightly in the room then moved the bucket directly over Jack. The water came flowing out of the bucket onto Jack's stomach. It splashed everywhere, even Salina got wet.  
She fell back in hysterics as she saw Jack wake up. His face was bewildered, and then he came back to his senses as he realized where he was. When he turned he saw Salina laughing and rolling on the wooden floor. Her dress had become so wet he could almost see through it, which he didn't mind at all. Then he looked up to the crew, he became enraged as he remembered what happened and figured out what had just happened.  
Salina stopped laughing just enough to look at Jack and she did not like what she saw. His eyes had become so dark they looked evil, and the charcoal under his eyes made him look fierce. "Twas only a joke Jack." She said while sliding over to him. Jack stood up and leaned on the side of the cell. Salina got up and walked over to him. "Jack! What is wrong with ye! Stop this nonsense it twas just a joke!"  
"A joke!" He shouted at her.  
"Yes Jack a Joke. This ship and crew was doin' fine till you had to wake up and start this!" She said, as she grew closer to Jack.  
"Well I guess ye better go keep it that way! After all it tis only my ship not like any women is really capable of handling the responsibility of it! Ye may try but ye'll never succeed!" Salina became enraged with his comment.  
"Yes Jack I am a women and I may not be the best captain in the world but at least I can keep the ship afloat and the crew happy. Which is more than I can say for ye!"  
"Oh yeah ye keep the crew happy. By doin what? Taking them te bed!" Salina's jaw dropped as she began to hurt inside again. Without even thinking she slapped Jack hard across the face.  
"Yer a coward! A coward if ye say that! You can't even admit that ye were bested by me me in battle! Ye hide in yer cabin always thinking and never really living yer life! These men work hard fer ye and ye don't even care! I cared, and I worked with them! I may be a woman but at least I can say I had the pleasure of working with the men that served me!" With that said Salina pranced out of the room, her dress flew as she walked.  
"What! What are ye dogs lookin' at!" Jack yelled at his men, they dropped the keys in the cell and left Jack alone. When Will walked out from the brig the first thing he noticed was Salina. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on which it was. Her cream colored under gown waved at her side revealing her lovely figure, and Salina's long hair dangled, waving ever so slightly in the wind. The ocean spray landed on her face and embraced her skin. It was one of those moments when she could've cried but didn't, she just stood there still as a stone.  
What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about Jack or James? Was she thinking about what went wrong or what went right? Was she dwelling in the past or stuck in the future? Who knows?  
  
A/N: Well was that an interesting way to end a chapter? Not really a cliffhanger but good enough! I must tell you that this chapter actually makes me fell a little sad..although my spirit is rather happy because I get to see POTC again.YAY! Go me go me! *does little happy dance in the center of the room * Please, as always, r/r! 


	16. Chapter 16: Playing The Game

Chapter 16:  
  
A/N: Ello' fans and other people. yea the last chapter was okay.it was more of a drama versus action and romance.but I guess you have to have a little drama in just about every story.hugh? Well please..keep reading. Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME.NO I DON'T OWN POTC! Little sister: Why? Disclaimer: I don't know.i just don't! Little sister: Why?? Disclaimer: Oh, just read!  
  
Will walked up and stood by Salina; who was leaning against the mast. "Are you okay Salina?"  
Salina turned and a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks. "Do I look okay to you!" She blurted at him. Salina took a breath and calmed down. She turned away from him and faced the sea once again. "I'm sorry Will. I don't mean to be a pest. That seems to be what I'm good at though. I mean I've managed to help kill my father, hurt my ex-fiancé, kill a woman, and get Jack to hate me. I get myself into too much trouble. I shouldn't of come!"  
Will grasped both her shoulders firmly and peered down at her. "You're not a pest, not even to Jack. Despite what he says, you are probably the most important thing on this ship. Believe it or not ye hold us together. Ye really do." Salina continued to cry as she reached out and hugged William. Jack walked up the steps from the brig and to his surprise was not greeted by anyone. Out of the corner of his eye Jack caught Salina and Will holding each other. Engulfed with jealousy, Jack walked into his cabin.  
"Thank ye Will. It seems ye are the one who is always here fer me when I get down like this." Salina let go of William and wiped her nose.  
"Tis because I have a family of my own that I know how te help." William smiled and walked to the railing. Salina followed curiously asking about his family and why he became a pirate. "Well I have a son, he's nine years old now. His name is William, just as mine is. My wife's name is Carolyn; she stays at home with Little Will. I try to visit them as much as possible., but sometimes time becomes an eternity in it's own way." Will dropped his head in silence.  
"What's wrong Will?" Salina placed her hand on his back.  
"I once had a daughter, she would've been about yer age now." Salina's eyes grew sad as she recognized the tone of voice this man had. It was the same her father had just after her mother passed away. "She was 11 when she died. The ship had docked off a ways from port so that no one would notice us. She took a rowboat out te see me, but she never reached the ship. The tide was rough that day, but she was determined to see me on my ship." Salina noticed a tear slide down his face. "She lost control of the boat and ran straight into the rocks off shore. She died almost instantly, so many of her bones had broken, she just laid there peacefully. She looked asleep."  
"Forgive me for asking Will. I know it's a sore subject, but what might her name be?"  
"Her name was Jessie. Jessica Lin Turner." William turned to Salina; he raised his hand to her cheek. "You remind me so much of her. You have the same fire and passion in yer eyes as she did. Yer hair even looks like hers." William smiled as Salina held his hand.  
"You must really miss her?" Will nodded and bowed his head again. "Will? I've herd men call ye Bootstrap Bill, why is that?" Will chuckled as he wiped his face off.  
"They say that I am so fast at stealing things that I can undo your bootstrap's and steal yer boots without ye ever noticing. I'm very proud of the name I earned me self." Will spoke with higher spirits now.  
It was close to the end of the day before the ship came near the island. There was something about the island that mystified Salina. She didn't know what it was, but it sent chills up and down her spine. Was this the adventure she was waiting for?  
Jack walked out on deck. "Looks like we will arrive sooner than I expected, eh Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded and nudged Jack in his side.  
"Jack don't ye think ye should apologize te her. Ye were rude te her earlier, and after all she is a lady, a very rough lady, but a lady all the same." Jack faced Gibbs and raised an eyebrow then spoke in a deep, rough voice as he squinted his eyes.  
"I don't apologize te no one! Not even a lady, especially that one!" He yelled it loud and clear so that Salina would hear it. She swung around and looked at the man.  
Salina cocked back her head slightly and raised her brow. "I suppose I won't be doin' ye any favors!" She paused in mid statement as she watched Jack turn around and walk over to her.  
"Favors? What favors?" Salina pulled Jack by the collar. 'Well I came here to be a pirate; it's high time I start acting like one. I should start to play their game, the game that gets me what I want.' Salina thought to herself as she grasped Jacks shirt in her fist.  
"Favors like this one." She pulled Jack in and kissed him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them. Salina kissed him with all the passion she could muster.  
"Well that'll do the trick." Gibbs whispered to Will; Will nodded in agreement.  
Salina let go of Jack and pulled slowly out of the kiss. She opened her eyes and noticed Jack starring at her in bewilderment. Salina became very uncomfortable as she looked around and saw every man aboard starring at her and Jack. "Favors like that and favors like playing a game of poker or two, to gain money for whatever we might need it for." She spoke suddenly as she tried to regain her strength.  
Jack nodded and widened his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Well! Let's get ready to dock and go to the island!" Jack shouted to his men. As he walked away from Salina, in awe of what she had just done. The men scurried to work, preparing to dock.  
'That went well! Now what do I do?' Salina turned back around and looked at the island. Salina stood thinking about what she had done and why she did it. Was it right of her to be so bold like that?  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the last. It seems like Salina has to make the first move on everything. I feel bad for the poor girl. Well next two chapters should be up tomorrow.so please R/R and continue to read the story.thanks 


	17. Chapter 17: Poker Rum Swimming to an I...

Chapter 17:  
  
A/N: I love you guys so much! You are all too kind... I received one this morning that said that this person thinks I am a really good writer and will eventually become a professional writer.and I was very pleased about hearing that.and also about the other lovely reviews I get.thanks to all. Disclaimer: Shhh! I do not own POTC.Is my little sister gone? Whew.*wipes forehead * Little sister: Why??? Disclaimer: Oh dear lord, save me! *dashes out of room*  
  
Salina walked back towards the cabin, as Gibbs had called her. "Yes Gibbs?" Salina poked her head into the room.  
"Salina would ye join us in.err.a game of poker?" Salina now stepped in the room and noticed that Jack, Gibbs, Will, and Barbossa were all seated around a circular table, a card table.  
Salina walked over to the table and sat in an empty seat across from Jack. "I'll play. What are the stakes?" She said lifting her chin up acting smarter as if to threaten the men.  
Jack spoke up loud and clear for Salina to hear. "Final loser must play poker on the island dressed as a barmaid. and-." He paused while looking devilishly at Salina. "Stay with me tonight!" Everyone at the table began to chuckle, all except Salina.  
Salina leaned into the table. 'There's no backing down now!' She thought to herself. "Deal!" She shouted at Jack. He raised an eyebrow and the men looked suspiciously at the young women. "Although I really think you'll be disappointed, love." Salina mimicked Jack and gave him a wink. "You'll probably end up spending yer night drunk, with these men." She smiled a devious smile.  
Jack turned closer to Salina. "So you can play, eh love?" Salina nodded and glared at him.  
"Aye, Jack. It's not the first time I've run away ye know. Just the first time I never got caught." She laughed a little and the game began. After a few minutes Will backed out noticing that his hands that night were not great.  
Barbossa was the first to put down his cards. "Three fours."  
Jack was next and he laid them down slowly for them to see. "Large- ." He belched in the center of his statement, bent over and picked up his rum bottle. "Large straight." Jack quickly took a swig of the fowl drink as he watched Salina lay down her cards.  
"Aye, ye one that time Jack. I only have a small straight." Salina bowed making a statement that he was the king of poker. In doing so she grabbed the bottle of rum and sat it on the floor by her.  
"Another game then?" Jack looked around at Barbossa and Salina.  
Barbossa backed up. "Not another game fer me. I think the crew needs me on deck." Barbossa acted like he could hear someone calling for him and exited the room.  
"I guess it's just you and me, love." Jack stated with a smile, his gold teeth showing. Salina suddenly got a chill down her spine.  
"Aye, it looks that way. Don't it?" Jack nodded and dealt the cards. Salina picked up her cards; she had a nine, ten, seven, six, and a five. All she needed was an eight and she'd be okay. Salina laid the five upside down on the table. "Hit me."  
When she picked up the card to her surprise it was a seven. Was this her luck or just a chance? She still doesn't know what Jack has but he looks awfully determined. "Ye lay yer cards down first." He stated with the same grin he gave before.  
Salina laid her cards flat on the table. Jack looked them over and shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Four aces!" Jack slammed his cards down and motioned for the stunned Salina to come near him.  
She got up shaking, for she did not know what to expect. Jack stood up and got real close to her, close enough to kiss her. His lips nearly met hers as he began to speak. "Where's me rum?" he asked in a soft whisper.  
Salina backed up giving him the most evil look she could give. "Ye get me for the night and all ye can think about is that blasted rum!" Salina grabbed the rum off the floor and waved it in his face.  
"Give it here, love!" Jack chased Salina around the room trying to get the rum from her. "Watch it! Don't drop it!" Salina tossed it up in the air a couple of times, watching Jack's eyes following the rum the whole time. She ran out of the room, rum in her hand.  
"Give me rum back!" Jack yelled as he followed her out onto the deck. Salina ran to the end of the ship, she looked down and noticed that the ship was docked not far from the mainland. "Ye want ye rum?" Jack nodded his head. "Well come get it!" Jack walked slowly over to the bottle just to see it fall overboard into the water. It bobbed up and down flowing to shore.  
"Oops. Did I do that?" Salina put her hand to her mouth. Jack hopped up onto the railing. Salina turned in confusion. "What? No. Jack you can't. Jack!" He dove off the side of the ship into the water. "What an idiot!" Salina backed up and paced for a minute.  
"God Damn!" Salina ran and jumped over the railing, her dress flapping against her skin as she fell into the water. She sunk down in the water and kicked off of the bottom. When she came up she looked around for Jack, treading water she searched frantically. "Jack! Jack where are you!"  
"Salina are ye ever a mess?" Yelled a familiar voice. Salina turned to the island to see Jack standing on the beach with the bottle in his hand.  
Salina sighed and sunk down in the water. "Oy! Get over ere'!" Jack yelled at the young women, but she had disappeared from sight. Soon her head popped out of the water just a few feet from shore. She stood letting the sea water run from the ends of her hair down the dress to her feet. Salina walked further on to the beach. Shaking her hair as she walked towards Jack. "Ye called?"  
  
A/N: Hmmm...what will happen next??? I don't know..well I'll keep writing as long as I know you guys love it (which I do).well please R/R! Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18: A Strange Man

Chapter 18:  
  
A/N: Hey hey.don't worry ppl..I'm gonna keep you hanging a little longer with this story.because honestly Jack wouldn't know love if it smacked him in the face.but he sure does know sarcasm.read and you'll understand what I mean... Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again.I don't own POTC! Sure wish I did though.  
  
Salina picked the end of the under gown up and rung it out. Jack fell back into the sand while drinking what was left of the rum. Salina walked over to him, her hair still dripping. "Oy! Can't ye drip somewhere else?" Jack yelled up at her.  
"Oh sure. Where do ye want me te go? I don't know anything about this blasted island! An you-." She stopped and looked down at the drunken buffoon, she rolled her eyes and spoke again. "Yer too drunk te know which way te go!" She turned and faced the ship to hear Will shout something to her.  
"Ye okay? Do ye need us to come over there?" Jack stood up and walked to the edge of the water.  
"We're doin' just fine by ourselves!" Jack shouted back, and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Aren't we, love?" He asked with that devious smile.  
Salina laughed and put his arm around her shoulder so he won't fall over. "Aye, Jack. We're fine." She said softly as she placed him on the sand. She was about to stand back up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down almost on top of him.  
They lay there for a while, in silence neither one making a move. 'What am I to do? This isn't right; he's so drunk he wouldn't know the difference. But, I can't move.' Salina lay on top of him just looking deeply into his brown eyes. The charcoal on the ends of his eyelids made him look so seductive (A/N: Don't mind my really bad romance writing.first time.).  
Salina lay there waiting for something to happen until it finally did. Jack moved his hands up her back, the wet dress made it easier for him to feel her skin underneath the fabric. He slowly pulled her face down to his and kissed her. When their lips touched Salina blushed a little, but it soon faded away as she kissed him back. She could feel his hands sifting through her hair, and playing with it.  
It all ended too soon, Salina thought, as she realized Jack had passed out in the middle of their kiss. "Oh, Jack. You really are a sad man." Salina rolled over on her back and looked up at the stars. When she looked at the bright stars it reminded her of something her mother once said to her.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Salina, do you see those stars up there?" A young Salina walked out on to a balcony where her mother stood pointing at the stars.  
"Yesum." She replied in a sweet way. The child couldn't be more than seven years old.  
"Well, Salina as long as they stay up in the sky, you'll always have a way to escape." The mother bent down to her daughter's side and held her around the waist.  
"Escape to where, mama?" the girl looked into her mother's face and smiled.  
"Escape to an island and hunt for treasure." The women picked her daughter up and swung her around, then plopped her down on her bed. "Like a pirate, or a captain of a ship." The girl smiled again as her mother tucked her into her bed and kissed her goodnight.  
  
BACK TO THE ISLAND:  
  
Salina now sat on top of a boulder looking out at the sea and the stars. Salina started to hum a tune and then began to sing. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." She continued to sing until Jack woke up and yelled at her.  
"Why, are ye singing my song?" He shouted real loud and Salina listened as it echoed into the woods.  
"Come ere', Jack." Salina said as she motioned for him to sit next to her. Jack got up and did just that.  
"Why were ye singing that song?" Salina looked at him strangely then turned back to the sea.  
"My mother used to sing it to me before I'd go to bed. She was a beautiful women, she had long flowing red hair. It looked like fire, and she would always let me play with it. My mum was not what you'd call the royal type. She didn't like dresses that much and hated to be called rich. I don't know why she married my father the two of them were completely different. He kept her locked in the house with me all the time." Salina looked up at the stars.  
Jack watched her and noticed something he hadn't before, and that was how fragile she really was. Salina turned and faced him. "My mother, she used to tell me that as long as the stars still shined I could escape. I could escape my father, and I finally did. Thanks to you." Salina leaned in a little to kiss him, but that moment was ruined by a sound from behind them.  
There was a man standing behind them with a pistol aimed at Jack's back. "I'm sorry to ruin this tender moment for you two, but I have business to take care of. Miss if you would kindly move away." Salina narrowed her eyes.  
"I will not move!" The man turned to her.  
"I thought you might say that. George, grab her!" A man came from the bushes and snatched Salina off of the rock.  
"No! Let go! You can't do this!" Salina screamed and kicked trying anything possible to get loose of the tight grip he had around her throat and waist.  
"What do ye want, Seth?" Jack asked in a cocky way as Salina stopped moving.  
"Ye know him Jack?" She shouted. The man named Seth grew closer to Salina. He had black gloves on and stood tall. The man looked about 45 years olds and had dirty blond hair. Seth let his glove-covered fingers run down Salina's cheek. She started to twist again trying to break free.  
"Have we met before? You seem very familiar to me." The man pulled her face up and looked deep in to her eyes. "No, I guess not. So Jack what's this whores name?" The man turned and walked towards Jack.  
"Why you!" Salina pulled as hard as she could to get free and she got far enough to grab the guy's jacket. But, George and another man quickly pulled her back.  
Jack stood up and jumped off the rock. "Who her? Her name's Rose, she's just a night whore." Salina's jaw dropped as she screamed at Jack.  
"A fiery one, isn't she Jack?" The man patted Jacks back as he walked passed him. Seth turned as he noticed Jack staring at the young women. He pulled out his pistol and one shot rang out into the night.  
"JACK!" Salina screamed so loud that every man on the ship could hear. Jack's body thumped on the sand. Tears ran down Salina's cheek as she shoved the men off of her.  
Seth turned and faced the other direction, ready to retreat back to his ship when he heard the familiar sound of a pistol being cocked back. A bullet flew and buried it's self, deep in to the back of his head.  
  
A/N: So I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happened..Maw Ha!.te he te he..please r/r! Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19: The Real Captain

Chapter 19:  
  
A/N: Ok.Ok first off I'd like to say.. people please don't forget this is a prequel.meaning before the movie..meaning Jack can't die!!! Te he.just wanted to remind you all before you killed me.. Ne way this chapter will be less confusing. Disclaimer: No I don't own POTC..  
  
Salina stood arm extended pistol in hand still shaking with shock of what she had just done. She killed a man she actually killed someone. "Oh my god." Salina muttered, she watched the two men from behind her run to Seth. Salina dropped the pistol and fell to her knees. She bore her arms into the sand; head drooped as she sobbed continually.  
Salina shook suddenly as she felt a hand wrapped tight around her wrist. She peered up just enough to see that it was Jack's hand. Overcome by excitement she threw herself on him.  
"Salina, don't act like I'm alive, please." Jack whispered to the frantic women. Salina nodded and looked up at the men, they were still carrying Seth away. Salina turned back to Jack.  
"Yer a pretty good aim." He said smirking as far as he could without anyone noticing; Salina giggled. She bent over and laid her face against his.  
"What do I do now, Jack." She whispered, sniffing in between words.  
  
"Make sure they don't know I'm alive and stay out of trouble." He winked up to her, which made her smile.  
"They're coming back Jack!" She went back to crying as the men came by and grabbed her off of her feet.  
"The cap'in wishes te see ye, miss." Salina looked back one more time at Jack as the men pulled her away. 'Will he come for me?' Salina was thrown into the sand, it stung as she slid across it and sunk further in it.  
Salina pushed herself up and glared around at her surroundings; the sand slid off of her skin and fell out of hair as she sat straight up. There was a figure of a women standing in the shadows. She was tall, slender and had long hair, which waved in the breeze.  
"So yer Salina Rose?" The women spoke in a deep seductive voice as she walked around, lurking in the shadows.  
"Oy! What's it to ye?" Salina said snobbishly as she pulled her legs out from under her. The women now stepped out of the shadows to reveal a maroon colored hat with a long feather dangling off the end, her hair flowed showing it's fiery color; could this women be the Captain?  
"Forgive my rudeness. See I'm used to dealing with men." The women chuckled as she spread her arms out to show her crew. "My name is Captain Mina Briggs." The women bowed and tipped her hat.  
"In that case, yes I am Salina Rose." Salina stood and shook her gown off. Mina walked in circles around Salina, studying the way she looked.  
"You were with Jack Sparrow and yer obviously part of his crew. But what part of his crew are you?" The women continued to circle giving Salina frightening smiles that made her nervous and angry at the same time. "Yer wearing just an under gown so I conclude yer his lover. Fer now at least." Mina stopped in front of Salina's face.  
Salina now could see the age of the women in her eyes; she looked at least in her mid 30's. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye! And aye, I am part of the crew, but I am not his lover!" Salina spoke with a fierce tong.  
"Oh, I see. Well now he's a dead Captain Jack Sparrow!" Mina turned and walked over to a crewmember. "Bring her aboard, I wish to spend some time with her." The pirate turned to her confused.  
"But, miss?" The captain glared an evil glare towards him.  
"Do as I say!" She screamed at him.  
"Aye, milady. Consider it done."  
"Good." Her tone changed as she turned around, her hair flipped around and shinned in the moonlight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack looked around to make sure all of Seth's men had left before he got up. He stood brushing the sand off of his cloths and his hat. He looked down at a thick leather belt that went from the top of his right shoulder down and around his waist back to the top of his shoulder. 'This is what saved me." He thought. Jack looked out at the water and could see a peer not far from the one where his ship was docked. He quickly jumped into the water and swam to it, hoping that the peer was where Seth's ship had docked, and indeed it was.  
"Ready the ship! We set sail at dawn!" Jack heard a women yell as she strolled down the peer. He quickly jumped under the peer to avoid being noticed. Jack could see through the rotten planks of wood, he looked up at the people walking across. Jack smiled for a brief minute as he watched Salina stroll by; happy to see she is still alive, but even happier that she was wearing a dress at that moment (A/N: I know, Bad Jack!).  
As he watched the last person walk by he stuck his head out from under the peer to watch them board the ship. 'Now's me chance.' Jack thought to himself as he swam over to the ship. When he got to the end of the peer he could read the ship's name, The Midnight Star.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Salina could feel the rope cutting into her wrists as she tried to pull them off, so she stopped. When she looked up she noticed the name plastered on the side of the ship, then looked at the captain who was walking in front of her. The red hair swayed as she moved and her black clock only accented its color. 'Is she? She can't be! My mother?' The thought crossed her mind over and over.  
  
A/N: Well that explains it a little better..and yes JACK IS NOT DEAD! Yay! Well please continue to read and review, I enjoy reading them very much. 


	20. Chapter 20: Captain Mom?

Chapter 20:  
  
A/N: This should turn out to be an interesting chapter.interesting in deed.*devious grin* Disclaimer: No, I really don't own POTC. just my characters and the plot.  
  
Captain Mina escorted Salina into her cabin and removed the ropes from her wrists. "You may sit." The women said, pointing to a royal looking sofa. Salina walked over to it and sat. Mina sat behind an oak desck writing furiously on some pieces of parchment, probably a logbook or at least the makings of one.  
"I'm sorry my dear. You must be awfully cold in that.err. gown." Mina got up and walked to her closet. The women had changed since the time they were on the beach till now. She seemed nicer and had more patience. "I'll get you a dress."  
Mina shuffled through her closet to get one, but mostly found white shirts and black pants. Salina got up and walked over to the closet. "No need to find a dress, pants will do. I feel much more comfortable in them anyway." Salina whispered to the women as she smiled radiantly at her. Mina nodded and walked back to her desk.  
Salina pulled down the shirt and pants; she grabbed a pair of boots while she was at it. She changed in the center of the room, fumbling to get the damp dress off. When Salina had changed Mina looked up and smiled at her. "I've herd you've had quite the adventure lately." Mina started to say as she walked over to Salina.  
"If ye think it's fit to call an adventure. I call it a new beginning." Salina smirked as she sat back down on the sofa. Mina walked over and closed the door to her closet.  
"Yer must've caused quite a commotion in Port Royal because the British Navy has been after you for a couple days now." Mina plopped back down in her chair; she kicked her legs up on the desk and leaned back. "I heard ye killed a women."  
Salina closed her eyes for a moment and began to speak. "Aye, I did. Her name was Jordan, twas a whore." Salina said with a sigh, her heart became heavy again.  
"I suppose she was with yer cap'in, eh?" Salina's eyes flew open when she heard Mina's comment. "I suppose I was right." Salina let out another sigh.  
"Might I ask how ye know Jack or at least how that man did?" Salina leaned back on the couch and looked out the window to the sky.  
"Well, Jack was doin' business with my husband Seth. They used to pirate together, you see Seth was his mentor, if ye can call a pirate that." Mina smiled and looked out the window as well. "One day Jack sailed on his own and took half of the treasure we had worked so hard to find. That's why Seth was lookin' fer him. I didn't really care. Treasure is treasure the way I figure it." Mina laughed. "But I guess we don't have to worry about it anymore seems how they're both dead."  
She sighed as she leaned up against the windowsill. "Do ye like the stars Salina?" Salina nodded getting up to stand next to the women. "Well, as long as the stars stay up in the sky you always have a rout of escape." Salina turned to Mina.  
"My mother used to tell me that, and stories of pirates. She loved adventure, but could never escape my father until her last day on this earth." Salina turned back to the window.  
Mina backed away. "You may sleep in here tonight if ye wish." She then vacated the room, looking back at the confused girl.  
Meanwhile Jack went back to his ship and had Gibbs and Will come with him to retrieve Salina. "Now lets see we're going to go aboard the ship and distract the crew while ye 'save' Salina?" Gibbs questioned.  
"Aye, that's the plan." Gibbs and Will turned to each other ans sighed.  
"What's to say Salina hasn't escaped yet, I mean she's a pretty good fighter." Will said trying to get out of the situation anyway that he could. It seemed that Jack was the only one who really wanted to go through the trouble to get Salina back.  
"Ye's a bunch o' cowards, I should've never asked ye te come." Jack turned as though to walk away, but was stopped by Gibbs pulling him into the water.  
"Now hold it right there, mate. Yer not the only one who cares about her well being." Jack coughed up water a few times before responding.  
"I'm glad te know that." The men laughed and then were on their way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Salina lay on a red velvet bed peering out at the darkened sky. 'Why do I care fer Jack? That's easy he makes me feel free and let's me be myself. He has a great sense of humor too. But why do I really care fer him?' Salina thought deeply to herself. She remembered back to when they first met. The day her father died, she swore she would kill Jack. But that had all changed now, her feelings had changed. Mina running into the room interrupted her thoughts of love.  
"Mina? What's going on?" Mina turned and faced Salina; her head right along her hairline was bleeding. "Mina, yer bleeding!" Salina jumped off of the bed to help her new friend.  
"We're being attacked. The ship next to us is firing their canons." Mina fell onto the floor at the end of the bed.  
"Mina, stay right here I'll be back in a minute." Salina got up and slowly opened the door to see men fighting, swords clashing and guns firing. Salina walked out as she saw Barbossa leading the crew of the Pearl on to the ship. 'Oh, God. Please no.'  
The ship shook as a canon was fired into it. Salina fell onto the wood, but as soon as she fell she got up. There was a loud noise from inside the cabin. "Mina!" Salina ran back into the room. When she opened the door she noticed the window had been broken and Jack was fighting with Mina.  
"Where's Salina?" He yelled as he slammed his sword into hers. Salina shouted as loud as she could for them to stop, but they could not hear her, so she joined in. "Jack you fuckin' asshole!" She yelled right into his ear. "Yer always marching in at the wrong moment!"  
"Who me? And what are ye doin fighting me for? She's the one who kidnapped you!" Jack continued to duel both of the women.  
"Jack this probably isn't the greatest moment to say this, but Mina is my mother!" Jack stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What?" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Salina dropped the sword she found.  
"Aye, ye heard me right. Willamina Doubou, that twas my mothers name. I knew she never died; she finally broke free of my father and found a man that allowed her to be free. Much like I did." Salina turned to Mina who was happy that her daughter remembered her. Salina reached out and hugged the women.  
"Jack ye see the reason I wasn't always around when Seth would teach ye is because I would look fer Salina. I missed her dearly, but I couldn't go back. Salina, Edward Doubou is not yer real father." Salina looked up at her mother.  
"Ye see Edward was a young Governor and he met me once. Our meeting was not under the greatest circumstances, I was in jail and he came by that day for inspection. He saw me in the cell, I was pregnant with ye then and Edward had sympathy for me, he told me I could live with him and become his wife or I could die in the morning like the rest of the criminals. I figured the best thing fer me was to keep you alive so I married him."  
"Who's my real father?"  
"Seth."  
"Oh, great. I'm going fer a record aint I Jack? Killing not just one father, but both." Salina turned as a tear ran down her face.  
"Well if ye don't mind me sayin' our men are still fighten each other." Jack said, pointing out the door. "I don't plan te keep them fighten fer nothin'. So I'll be stoppin' them now." Salina nodded and held her mother one more time.  
A man slipped into the room, the metallic metal shinned in Mina's eyes. "I love ye Salina and don't ferget you can always escape."  
"Mum?" Salina turned her head a little and was quickly pulled out of the way. Salina screamed as she watched the man sent to kill her attacked his captain. "Mother!" The men outside stopped and peered into the cabin, confused to her their captain being called mother.  
Mina's body fell slowly to the floor; the cold sword pulled out of her body smoothly. Her red hair flew in the air as she fell back. Salina ran to her side as she lay there dieing. It was a long night filled with crying and questions and cursing.  
The next morning, as the Midnight Star floated away from the island, Salina stood on the peer remembering the last words her mother uttered. 'Remember the stars.'  
  
A/N: Not my best chapter but it'll do..lol.anyway.I hope you enjoyed reading it and that it was an interesting twist.sort-of...please read and review. Thanks! 


	21. Chapter 21: A Black Coat and a Map

Chapter 21:  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all the sympathy.but don't worry thing will perk up in this chapter.. Disclaimer: It's a pity that I don't own POTC..but all the same I don't.I own the cd...Does that count???  
  
Salina stood on the peer staring at the disappearing ship. It had been a long night; she lossed both of her real parents in one day. When she thought about it she realized that she killed her father in anger and her mother died saving her. The subject made Salina even sadder. But then Salina remembered something her mother said to her about Seth. 'Seth had been hunting for treasure so much that it had consumed him. The Seth you killed had already been dead for many years, his heart was cold and dark and he didn't care any more.'  
This thought made Salina feel a little better. She looked down at her cloths and realized she still had Mina's outfit on. Salina was wearing black pants, old worn black boots, and a dirtied cotton shirt with a black overcoat. She noticed yet another coat on top of the black one. It was burgundy, but she could barely tell because it was so worn and faded. Salina turned and looked behind her; Jack was talking with Will and another man from the town. She took notice that Jack's coat was nowhere to be seen on him and she giggled as she looked back to the ocean.  
'Had he given it to me and I didn't even pay attention? He must think I'm awfully rude.' Salina put her hands into the black coat's pockets and let them hang there for a minute until she pulled out a strange piece of parchment. Jack's coat slid off of her back as she pulled the paper up so that she could read it. The writing was sloppy; the writer must have been in a hurry when he/she wrote it.  
Jack peered up from the conversation to check on Salina. He noticed his coat on the ground and her looking at a piece of paper. He walked away from the men and over to Salina. "I give you my coat and in return I get it tossed on the ground?" Jack said sarcastically, trying to get her to smile. Instead her eyes stayed fixed on the paper.  
"My apologizes Jack." She flipped the paper over and over again trying to make sense out of it.  
"Well at least ye didn't throw it at me this time." Salina stopped and looked at Jack, whose eyes shuttered with the light of the sun.  
"I beg your pardon, Jack?"  
"My coat! Last time you, oh never mind. What exactly are ye looking at?" Salina turned back to the paper.  
"Well there's a map on one side and some scribbled writing on the other. I can't really make out the words. Can ye Jack?" Salina moved the paper towards him. "Oh, what am I saying the only words you know how te read is tavern and pub." Salina sighed as she grabbed the paper out of Jack's hands and walked down the peer to the man from the town.  
"Oy! You don't got to be so rude!" Jack shouted as Salina continued down the peer to the man and Will.  
"Good sir, could help me a minute." The man walked up to Salina. He was a tall slender man with jet-black hair and a little facial hair. He looked like he was a commoner not a thief or cut throat.  
"Aye, milady. What is it you need?" The man approached the paper and the young women starring at it.  
"First, what is yer name?" Salina hid the paper behind her back so that he couldn't see it.  
"My name is Caliban (A/N: yes it is a name it was used in one of Shakespeare's plays.), ma'am."  
"Aye Caliban can you read?"  
"Yes ma'am I can." Will glared at Salina and then to Jack, as if Jack knew what she was doing.  
"Good." Salina pulled the parchment out from behind her back. "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Aye ma'am, that I can."  
"Good. Then could you please read this paper to me? I can't seem to be able to read the handwriting." Salina showed the paper to the gentleman, who was kind enough to read it to her.  
"It says Nym's (A/N: also a name from Shakespeare.) grave. Treasure buried within, secret spot in center of island in between 5 points. That's all it says."  
"Well that makes no bloody sense what so ever!" Jack yelled as he walked closer to Salina.  
"Caliban? Do you understand this at all?" The man looked back down at the parchment.  
"Well the natives on this island tell a legend of a queen buried in the center of the isl and her tomb is supposedly protected by magic and anyone who enters will face certain death. But, that's about all that I know. I know a man that could tell you more about it, if you are interested in it. He's in the pub." Caliban pointed down a dirt road.  
"Treasure, eh?" Jack rubbed his chin and brushed his fingers across his braided beard. "Show us where this man is." Jack stepped in front of Salina, who laughed at the fact that he was only interested in the treasure. On the other hand Salina was interested in finding out about the queen and why her mother would want anything to do with this.  
  
A/N: At least the mood lightened..please read and review..thanks. 


	22. Chapter 22: The Legend Of The Native Que...

Chapter 22:  
  
A/N: Okay so the last chapter was really short.I'm sorry..to be honest I have no idea what I am going to write for this chapter I didn't really think about it much.well here it goes... Disclaimer: I am sorry to inform you that I do not, probably never will, but most certainly wish I did.. Own POTC..  
  
Jack followed intently behind Caliban he didn't even notice the women on the streets. Salina walked at a slower pace with Will. As they came up to the pub they heard loud noises and sounds of breaking glass. Salina walked closer to the building, it was nothing to be concerned about, just a normal bar fight. She sighed as she walked in, making sure her head was tucked she followed Caliban to a corner at the back of the pub. There they sat and waited.  
A barmaid walked over to their table. "Will ye be havin' any drinks?" She was short and had blond hair like many of the others; they were all the same to Salina, whores that work in buildings instead of on the streets.  
"I'll have the usual Cordelia (A/N: yet another Shakespearian name.te he.)." The woman nodded and turned to Jack who was starring at her bulging chest.  
"Aren't yew sweet." The woman grew closer to Jack.  
"No my dear, not sweet, ruthless." Jack gave that seductive smile and moved closer to her face. Salina sighed and rolled her eyes.  
Everyone looked away because it was the same thing at every pub, Jack and a woman. Cordelia reached her hand out and was about to embrace his face when Salina grabbed her wrist. Salina looked really fed up and the men at the table starred at her. Cordelia looked at the woman and flinched a little for the women who held her arm looked fierce and ruthless.  
"I'm sorry, miss. I did not realize." Salina released her hold on the women and watched as she ran off into the commotion.  
Will was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind. "Salina?" She peered up at him. "What just happened? Did you just threaten the barmaid for making a pass at Jack?" Salina let out a sigh as Jack turned and looked directly at her. He was confused and shocked, his facial expression made him look like a little boy. Salina smiled which made them even more confused.  
She then started to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did." She continued to laugh in between her sentences as the men starred at her with concern. "I just got so fed up with these whores thinking they can take whom ever they want into their arms, like it's their choice!" Salina stopped laughing as she realized Jack looking at her, his childish expression gone.  
"What?" Salina said while backing up further off of her seat. There was now a smile stretched across Jack's face, similar to the one he gave the barmaid. "Jack?" 'He hadn't even had anything to drink yet. Why was he acting like this?' Salina moved further and further back until she found the wall, in which case she fell onto the floor.  
There was a thud as she hit the cold hard floor. Salina closed her eyes and rubbed her butt, she let out a grown and then noticed all three men looking at her. "What?" She screamed it that time. The only one to speak was Caliban.  
"Miss? Are yew and Jack, well.err.together?" Salina and Jack starred at the man with deep embarrassment. "It's just that yew got really angry when that women made a pass at him and then this little game. It just seems like there is something there." Will began to laugh; soon he was engulfed in laughter.  
"These two! Heh! They can't make up their mind on anything. One day it'll be fighting and teasing, the next they're back by each other's side. It's just the way things are." Will explained this to Caliban while laughing hysterically.  
Salina stood up and brushed herself off as Jack leaned across her seat looking up at her. "Ahem!" She glared at Jack and he quickly moved over. Will stopped laughing as a man approached them.  
"Duncan! (A/N: You got it, another Shakespearian name!)" Caliban got up and hugged the man. He was tall, but had more muscle than Caliban and looked like a hard worker. His curly brown hair dangled at the side of his face setting off his green eyes.  
"Ah, Milady." The man named Duncan walked over and knelt on the floor in front of Salina. Everyone at the table, except Salina, questioned his actions. Duncan took her hand and brushed his lips across her soft tan skin. "My apologizes, miss."  
"There is nothing to be sorry for." She smiled, teasing Jack with her expression.  
"Alright! That's enough, she knows yer a gentleman." Jack grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the floor.  
"Duncan! The reason I asked you to come is because these.err.people, want to hear the legend." Caliban stood up and announced this to Duncan.  
"Legend? Oh, the legend." Duncan grabbed a chair and pulled it up in between Jack and Salina. Salina leaned back a little; she licked her lips and raised her eyebrow, teasing Jack once again. He muttered small insulting comments as Duncan began to tell the legend.  
"Well, a long time ago there was a women who came here from England. Her ship had crashed on the rocks and all her shipmates died a strange death. When she entered the island the natives found her. Since the women was indeed angelic looking and had the fairest hair they thought she was a sign from their god. A sign of peace and good harvest. So they took her to their village and taught her their ways, soon they made her their queen. She was said to be magical and powerful, but still a women. Well when she died they buried her in the center of the five highest points of this island. Which also happens to be the center of the actual island. After she died almost all of the tribe was wiped out by a mysterious disease. They say it twas the queen's revenge on them for letting her die."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Enough about the legend. What about the treasure?" He smiled ingeniously.  
"Well, when she was buried they thought it would be good luck to put all her belongings and all the riches she owned in the tomb with her."  
"Now we're getting somewhere."  
"Don't be hasty my friend. There is a curse. You see those natives didn't want to take anymore chances on being attacked again by their dead queen so they put a curse on that tomb to keep her there and to keep everyone out." Duncan looked around the table and came to Salina. "You don't want to be taking any chances with a women in company." Duncan touched her cheek and before Jack could stop his actions, Salina did.  
She moved his hand away from her face, surprisingly, and twisted his arm. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, these days."  
"Yes, ma'am. I can see that." He let out a yelp as she pulled further. "Yer governor Doubou's daughter aren't you." Salina let go of his arm and turned him around so he would look at her. "Am I right?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Word gets around, even in these parts. I bet that this man right here is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, too. He's the one who killed yer father, not surprised to see ye with him."  
"Watch yer tong or I shall have to cut it out." Salina put her dagger to his face.  
"Meant no harm by it, miss." She put the dagger back in her boot and stood him up.  
"Can yew show us where this tomb is?"  
"Aye, ma'am. That I can."  
"Good, we leave tomorrow morning." Salina turned and stormed out of the pub. Will looked up at Jack.  
"Didn't know she could get so angry."  
  
A/N: Well that's where I'll leave this chapter at. I added some humor to it, I hope you thought it was funny..well please r/r.thanks so much 


	23. Chapter 23: Tattoos and Barmaids

Chapter 23:  
  
A/N: Last chapter was interesting. hmm what should I say.an adventure begins in this chapter, it may not be the adventure . but it will suffice. hope you like it. Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this in every bloody chapter! I've already said it 20,000 times! I DON'T OWN POTC!  
  
Salina sat out on the wooden porch of the pub. Frustrated, she slammed her arm into the railing. Jack walked out and sat beside her. "Pirating is in yer blood, and yer well on yer way to becoming one. But, first you have to be branded." Salina looked over to him.  
Jack pulled his sleeve up and showed her his tattoo and the pirate branding. Salina rubbed the tattoo and looked at Jack straight in the face. "A sparrow. How convenient." She giggled a little, then pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin on top of them.  
"This is an island of bandits and thieves, I bet the local blacksmith will give you a branding and a tattoo, if you should want one?" Jack smiled at her and Salina stood up.  
"Well, if I am to be a pirate, I might as well." She smiled and walked towards the blacksmith's shop. Jack closely followed.  
"Ello' anyone here?" Salina opened the door and stepped in. "I said anyone here?" A man spoke from the back of the shop, but Salina could not make out what he had said so she walked back there. "Sir?"  
"I said yer welcome to come in and I be with ye in a minute." Salina nodded and looked around at the swords and horseshoes. "What do ye want?" The man walked out from the back room. He was short and plump.  
"Well ye see mate, this is me new crew member and I was wonderin' if ye could brand her. Maybe a tattoo as well?" The man chuckled and smiled at Jack.  
"Sure, bring er' ere'." The man spat while speaking.  
"Thank ye kindly, mate. I'll just be outside." Jack turned only to be pulled by the sleeve.  
"Yer not going anywhere, Captain." Salina smirked with the last word and the blacksmith chuckled.  
"She has ye wrapped around er' finger don't she?" He asked suddenly.  
"Aye, that I do." Salina pulled Jack with her.  
Will, Caliban and Duncan walked out of the pub only to hear screams and shouts coming from the blacksmith's shop. They ran over and slung open the door to find Salina hollering at Jack. "BLOODY FREAKIN' HELL THAT HURT!"  
Caliban looked up at Will questioning what she was talking about. "I think Jack had her branded. See she was the only one who hadn't been yet."  
Salina rolled her sleeve back down and walked over to Will, she walked past muttering words of profanity. Jack walked up to him. "It must've hurt." He said sarcastically.  
"Ye think?" Will replied.  
"I know, and I have the marks to prove it." Jack rolled his left sleeve to show nail marks. "She grabbed a hold of me arm, I'm lucky I got it back." He laughed and then walked out of the shop.  
"Hey! Who's goin' te pay for that?" The blacksmith walked up to Will and Caliban.  
"Jack did ye forget to pay the man?"  
"You pay him I aint got no money!' Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed Salina back to the porch.  
"Oy, I swear one of these days I'll kill em'." Will handed the blacksmith three shillings, then walked towards the pub.  
"Jack? Where is the rest of the crew?" Salina turned to Jack who sat down next to her.  
"I think they're in the pub, having a couple of drinks. I should be in there doing the same instead I'm out here with. with-." Jack gazed at Salina who was curious to know his answer.  
"With what?"  
"With you." She smiled.  
"With me. That's all? Just me?" She inched closer to him.  
"Aye, just you." Jack and Salina leaned into each other, both knowing exactly what they wanted.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Will, Caliban and Duncan stood in front of Salina and Jack. Jack turned and grumbled, he smiled and then walked into the pub. Salina slouched on the porch and sighed.  
"No of coarse you didn't interrupt. What would there be to interrupt?" Salina changed her happy tone of voice to irritated one.  
Will sat down next to her while the other men walked into the pub. "What's wrong?"  
"Like you can't tell?" Salina yelled and then noticed the sincere look in Will's eyes. "It's just. I'm so tired of Jack always hiding like a coward. I just wish for once he would stop acting like there was something wrong with caring for me. Everyone already knows it's true so why can't he just accept it? I have! He acts like a little child!" Salina slammed her fist into the step.  
"I'm sorry Salina. It's just the way Jack is. He's not shy just so used to being stern that he doesn't know how to be kind." Salina hung her head. "He'll come around soon enough. Don't worry." Will got up and walked into the bar.  
"I want him to come around now." Salina muttered to herself as an idea struck her. 'If he doesn't come around on his own, I'll just have to trick him into it."  
Salina walked around to the back of the pub where she found Cordelia, stripped down to nothing with a man. Her cloths were hung on a branch. "Well if she's not going to use her cloths then I will." Salina grabbed the barmaid's outfit and changed as fast as she could. She then entered the tavern from a back door. Salina noticed a stack of cards on a table in the center of the bar, so she walked over and grabbed the deck.  
In the far corner she saw a table of drunken men and to the right of them was Jack, Will, Caliban and Duncan. Salina took out her scarf and tied her hair up so they wouldn't recognize her as easily, not like it mattered because after a few drinks Jack wouldn't recognize her anyway.  
Salina crossed the floor over to the table with the drunken men. "Hey boys, wanna' play poker with me?" The men looked up at the young women and smiled. They weren't the greatest looking men, but they didn't have to be just as long as they played it would be fine. "Here's the stakes." She made sure to say it loud and clear so that Jack could hear. "The winner get's me for a night and-." One man moved forward.  
"And what?" He burped right after his sentence. Salina bent over and patted his head; she made sure to lift her skirt up high enough that you could see her legs and the lower portion of her butt. She wanted to make sure she didn't just get the drunken men's attention, but Jack's and the other men's attention, too.  
"And all the rum you could possibly want." Salina turned her head and smiled at Jack. Will realized who it was right away, but apparently Jack didn't because he walked over to her, swaying as usual.  
"You play good?" His words slurred together as he spoke. Salina grabbed his shoulders and stopped his hypnotic swaying.  
"I don't know, I've only played once."  
"Well then for your sake I hope you are good because men are vile creatures who will do anything to get into your dress." Jacks words continued to slur as he fell into her. Jack peered down at her chest. "You seem very familiar, have we met?" He now looked up at Salina.  
"I shant know. I don't keep a record of the men I sleep with."  
"Oh." Jack moved away from her and sat in a chair at the table, Salina rolled her eyes for it was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
A/N: That's it for now..but I will say that the next chapter will be seductively sweet..please continue to r/r.thanks 


	24. Chapter 24: A Poker Game to Remember

Chapter 24:  
  
A/N: This morning when I checked my mail I could've cried I was sooooo happy.I had 13 messages, 10 of which where reviews.I luv you guys sooooo much! Thank you for loving my story.. Oh and yes anne this is the ch. You've been waiting for.te he. I'll leave it at that... Disclaimer: I Don't Bloody Own POTC!!! *Giggles* Bloody. *Giggles again*  
  
"Now remember boys, go easy on me. I haven't played but once." Salina grabbed a chair and noticed all the men at the table watching her; even Jacks eyes were plastered to her. She raised her eyebrow. 'This could be fun. I can use this to my advantage.' Salina slowly sat down in her chair making sure to part the slit in her skirt so that it showed her thighs.  
She sat in between Jack and a man named Moe, he smelled of something awful. Salina figured she should probably test her theory before she put it to the real test. So she pulled a hanky out of her under-shirt, she grazed it across the top of her chest slowly, watching the men as they starred at the handkerchief. Salina pulled it off of her body and held it above the table, she let it fall to the center; the men lunged for it. Salina turned with a smile stretched across her face, she looked back at Will who was laughing almost to the point of crying.  
"Is that Salina? What in God's name is she doing?" Caliban scooted closer to Will trying to see the action at the other table. Moe was the one who got a hold of the handkerchief; he sat rubbing it against his cheek.  
"Well from the looks of it, she's trying to get Jack's attention."  
"Why would she need to do that? I thought they were together?"  
"So far that 'together' as you put it, has consisted of killing her father, leading men in a chase around our boat, almost being raped, oh and killing the man that was going to rape her-." Will continued with the list while Caliban watched the women lead the men in a game of poker. 'She must be a strong women to be a pirate with Jack. Ecpecially if the stories are true about him.' Caliban thought to himself, but quickly came back to reality as he hear Will's voice.  
"Fighting a whore, killing her. not on purpose though, running back to her ex- fiancé, coming back to Jack, jumping off a peer straight at a moving ship, being seen naked by Jack, dueling with him, kicking him out of his own cabin."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, she's a boss alright. She probably could command the Pearl herself. All the men would listen to her, too. Anyways, where did I leave off? Oh yes, Throwing him in the brig, getting drunk and passing out in a cell with him, tossing water on him, teasing him, kissing him, playing poker and losing to him-."  
"Hold up! She lossed to him? Then how does she expect to beat him tonight?"  
"She doesn't."  
"She's not going to try and beat him? Why the bloody hell not?"  
"She'll beat all the other men, but not Jack. Mostly because she loves him, whether she knows it or not is another story, but she wants to be with him. Salina has tried so hard in these past two or three weeks just to be with him, but it never seems to work. So that's what this is about."  
"I see." Caliban nodded and sat back in his seat, Duncan had passed out in the seat across from him, drunk no doubt.  
Salina threw her head back laughing at a joke Moe had told her. There was a bottle of rum in her hand, it was half empty, and she peered down at it. 'Have I really drank that much? I need to stop I won't be able to focus.' Salina looked up from the bottle and starred around the table. There were five men surrounding her, Jack, Moe, Clark, Sean and Jessie.  
The men were so drunk that they barely could sit on their seats. 'I need to eliminate at least one for now, otherwise this game will never end.' She looked down at her shirt; her blouse was rather low cut. Salina looked at her cards; she had a king, jack, ace and a ten. All she needed was a queen. Moe had his cards plain in her view, there was a queen in his hand.  
Laying her ten down on the table she stretched her arms out and brushed her chest across the top of the table. Moe watched the women and fell backwards at the sight of her chest nearly hanging out of her shirt. Salina laughed and readjusted herself. She picked up the card she was given to replace the ten and bent down to pick up Moe's cards. Salina sat them and her new card on the table, but making sure to take the queen from Moe's pile. She placed the queen in her pile and was ready to show her cards.  
"Why that sly dog." Will smiled as he watched Salina play her cards.  
"Cheater!" Salina froze and looked up from her cards, she relaxed as she realized it was Sean. Jessie was accusing Sean of cheating and he threw him out of the game. 'Well that got rid of another person. Now all that's left is Jack, Jessie, and me.'  
Salina laid down her cards. "A royal flush!" She said it loud and proud. She looked to Jessie who laid down three fives. Then she turned to Jack who smirked that half grin.  
"Looks like there's a tie. Sorry, love." He laughed a little and then laid down his cards, he also had a royal flush. 'How could that be? Oh well it works, too.'  
"Well, lets do a tie breaker then." Salina leaned into Jack, who had the smell of rum on his lips. "Savvy?" She half grinned at the thought of that word.  
"Savvy." Jack replied as the drunk Jessie toppled from his chair.  
The cards were dealt and Salina tried her best to get the lowest cards possible. "You lay yer's down first, love." Jack slurred his words and then took another swig of rum.  
Salina happily laid down her cards. "Oh, dear. Only three six's." She pretended to be upset. Jack laid his cards down he had a large straight. "Looks like you won." Salina said with a smile.  
"Looks like I've won." He laughed and took another drink. "Yew wanted me to win, didn't ye love?"  
Salina moved her chair closer to his and laid her arm on the table. She rolled her right sleeve up and there on the lower portion of her arm was a rose, tattooed into her skin. Jack looked at the mark and then back to the women.  
"You have me alone tonight Jack, don't waste it like you did last time." Her face turned from a smile to a stern solid face.  
"Salina?" Jack scooted his face closer to hers; analyzing it to make sure it was she. "Eh, Love. I beat you again in poker." Jack smiled and took another drink.  
"I let you." Salina took the bottle away from his mouth a kissed him. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately.  
Will sat at his table laughing at the two of them. "Well she got him."  
Salina pulled away from the kiss and took his rum. "Lets get out of here." She helped pull Jack to his feet.  
"Where we goin'?" Salina had his hand and walked him away from the table. "Me hat! Can't forget that." Jack turned around and grabbed his hat while Salina walked over to Will.  
"Will, could ye be a dear and grab me cloths for me their out on the back steps, thanks." Will smiled at her.  
"Have fun." He shouted as the two of them walked out the front of the pub.  
  
A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be this long so the next chapter will be devoted to Salina and Jack's night.te he...thanks again for the reviews... 


	25. Chapter 25: A Night Not Soon Forgotten

Chapter 25:  
  
A/N: Sorry.anne this is the chapter... I finally have it done for you.lol..thanks again for all of the lovely reviews. Disclaimer: Look in the past 24 chapters.  
  
Salina walked Jack down a dirt road into the woods. "Salina where ye takin' me?" Jack stopped walking and Salina turned to him, she placed her finger to his lips.  
"Shhh. Do you hear that?" They paused for a moment and listened. There was the soft sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the ocean breaking on shore. "Com'on."  
  
Salina pulled him again as she continued through the forest of trees, until they reached the shore. "This is where I wanted to take you." Salina faced Jack who was looking around at the small beach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his brown eyes. She had memorized every curve on his face since she first day she met him, but his eyes always surprised her. Some days they were darker others lighter, but they were always vibrant with color.  
Jack leaned in and kissed the young women. He held himself there for a while hoping this wasn't a dream. Salina let go of the kiss and skipped toward the water, she dropped the apron and over dress until only the under gown was left. Jack swaggered (A/N: is that a word?) over to the water and plopped down into the sand. Salina ran and jumped into the water.  
She swam around a little and then yelled over to Jack. "Com'on Jack! Get in the water! It's not going to bite, I can't say the same thing for me though." She said playfully. He smiled and took off his Jacket and belts, then fell into the water. Salina laughed at him. He swam over to her.  
Since the water was up to Salina's shoulders she held on to Jack, who could stand up and be fine. Salina laid her head on his shoulder and her face by his neck. "Yer so warm Jack." She whispered quietly to him.  
Jack lifted her face up. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute." She let go of Jack, puzzled.  
"Where is yew going?" He swam to a peer that was to the right of them. When he pulled himself out, the water rolled down his shirt and off of his body onto the peer. Salina laughed at him.  
"I have the sudden urge to jump of the peer." Jack said in a drunken voice, swaying back and forth in the wind.  
"Jack you can't jump off of there, it's too shallow. You'll hurt yourself and you're too drunk anyway.' Salina yelled over to him, treading water. Her hair floated lightly in the water.  
" I can jump if I-." Jack fell off the peer in mid sentence. Salina laughed for a minute, but when she didn't see him come up, began to panic.  
"Jack? Jack?" She spoke loudly. "Jack!" She said a little louder. "Jack, don't play these-." She turned and saw his body floating in the water. "Jack!" She screamed, and then swam to his body.  
She shook him constantly trying to wake him up until he jumped at her. Salina screamed with fright and then slapped him. Jack rubbed his face. "I may have deserved that." (A/N: sorry I had to.)  
"Oh God, Jack." Salina embraced him as Jack looked confusingly at the women. But, then his look changed because he enjoyed being held by her. "Jack you know how I feel about you, so why do something like that." She asked looking at him in the face.  
"I know how you feel about me?" He paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "How do you feel about me?" He asked with a smirk.  
"I - I love you. I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." Salina brushed his black hair out of his face and kissed him, deeper than anytime before. Jack kissed her back and held her tight to his chest. When the kiss had subsided, Salina looked out to the sea.  
"Look there's yer ship." She turned her head towards the Pearl. Jack turned her face back to his.  
"There's our ship." Jack slurred his words together, which made Salina laugh. "We can sail whenever wherever, and we'll cause chaos everywhere!" Jack pointed to the Black Pearl. "And she will be our Vessel our home." He looked back down at Salina with that remark, she just smiled up at him.  
"Our home." She repeated. Jack nodded and pulled her to the peer. "Where we goin' Jack?" She lowered her eyes in confusion.  
"Just come with me." Jack jumped up on the peer, dripping wet, he nearly fell in on top of her.  
"Jack are you sure you can lift me out of this water, cause you're extremely drunk and I don't want ye falling-." He cut her off.  
"Just take me hand." He said in that pleading way. Salina clamped her hand into his and he pulled her up. They both fell back onto the peer laughing. 'Now that wasn't so hard now was it." Jack stood up, as straight as he could. "Com'on."  
Jack took her hand and walked towards the Pearl. 'Two weeks ago, if you would've given me this same situation I would have refused it without hesitation, but now it is just so tempting.' Salina thought to herself as she walked up the gangplank on to the top of the ship. It was ghastly and no one was around. Jack walked to the stairway where the lower decks where.  
"I'll be right back." He let go of her hand and walked down the stairs. Salina rung out the gown as much as she could and let the rest drip. Her hair was separated but still drenched. Jack came running up the steps. "No ones here, they're all at the pub. Which means we're completely alone." Salina smiled and blushed a little.  
Jack led her into his cabin. (A/N: Whoo Hoo!!!) He closed the door behind her so that they would not be disturbed. When Jack turned around Salina had already dropped her dress to the floor. She walked over to him; her body shimmered in the moonlight. Jack blushed as Salina kissed him and then laid herself on the bed. Jack took his shirt off (A/N: Now that's a sight I'd like to see.sorry I'll stop now.) and laid himself on top of Salina. They lay there kissing and caressing each other for hours on end. This would not be a night soon forgotten by Salina.  
  
A/N: well.I don't have much to say after that scene.it pretty much speaks for itself.well please review and tell me if it was good or not..thanks! 


	26. Chapter 26: The Midnight Star and a Pain...

Chapter 26:  
  
A/N: Well the last chapter was certainly exciting. *laughs and grins widely* Well this one is going to be a little less.. Adventurous.shall we say.. Disclaimer: NO! Don't even ask.cuz the answer is no!  
  
Salina woke quietly removing her head from Jack's chest. She looked around and noticed she was wrapped up in the bed linens and her fair hair was scattered all over the sheets. Salina sat up and pulled one of the sheets around her, trying her best to keep Jack covered at the same time. She walked over to her under gown and noticed on a chair directly next to it sat her pirate cloths, folded neatly. 'Will.' Salina thought to herself as she picked up her undergarments and dropped the sheet.  
"Jack! Caliban and Duncan are here to take us-." Will stopped in mid sentence as he saw Salina changing. "I'm sorry Salina. Pardon my intrusion." Will gulped as he exited the room.  
Salina stood with her mouth dropped trying to pull up her pants. "Well aint that a sight to see in the mornin'?" Salina looked over to Jack who sat up in the bed. She smirked and stuck her tong out at him. Jack got up, with the sheet wrapped around his waist, walked over behind Salina and held her around the side. "Mornin', love." He whispered in that seductive tone.  
"Jack you com'in?" Will yelled from outside the door.  
"We're com'in, give us a sec. Will ya?" Jack replied the shout. Salina nudged him in his side. "Don't worry, love. They already know you're in here." He smirked as Salina turned to face him.  
"I'm not worried." She whispered right before she leaned up and kissed him. "I just don't want to let the whole world to know that I went to bed with Captain Jack Sparrow." She loved to here the word captain roll off her tong; it was a word of power. She smiled lovingly up at Jack and then put her shirt and belts on.  
"Jack!" Will yelled.  
"I know already!"  
"Not that sir!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"Your cloths are out here!"  
"Oh bloody elle'." Jack mumbled. "Would you get them for me?" Salina smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
Salina walked out of the cabin and over to Will, who had Jack's cloths in his hands. Salina laughed and then took the cloths from Will.  
"Ye have fun last night Salina?" Will asked jokingly.  
"Why yes Will, as a matter of fact I did. I was hoping you would've joined us." She giggled as she walked away. The men around Will started to laugh with her.  
"That's not funny Salina!" He shouted as Salina walked back to the cabin waving to him.  
Jack sat in his desk chair with his feet prop up on the desk; the sheet that was wrapped around his legs made him look like he was wearing a skirt. Salina smiled as she entered and sat down on the desk in front of Jack. "Here's yer cloths, although I do fancy you better with them off." She smirked and waved his cloths around.  
Jack reached for his cloths, but they were quickly pulled from his grasp. "Ye know, yer still that stubborn girl met in Singapore."  
"And ye know somethin' Jack?" Jack was now chasing Salina around the room trying to get his cloths. Salina finally stopped right in front of the door. "I always get what I want." Salina's left hand held a firm grip on the doorknob as Jack dropped the sheet and grabbed his cloths; Salina opened the door and walked out.  
All the men on the deck laughed as they watched Salina exit the room with Jack standing in the doorway with nothing but a pile of cloths to cover himself. Salina stood at the top of the gangplank right next to Will. "Oh, and Jack." He looked up angrily at the women. "That's revenge for peeping on me!" She turned and walked down the gangplank.  
The men aboard the Pearl started to cheer her on, even Barbossa who stood at the bottom of the gangplank hooted. "Mighty fine work there, Miss Rose." Barbossa coughed and then fixed his last statement. "I mean Ms. Sparrow." He grinned to her as she nodded and continued toward the island.  
  
Caliban and Duncan stood at the end of the peer waiting for Salina. "So yer the real cap'in behind all of this." She grinned to the men and bowed.  
"Aye, ye could say that. After all Jack couldn't survive without me, tis true. Thank ye gentlemen for waiting here." Salina turned around and saw Jack walking down the gangplank. S  
"Salina! Where's me hat!" Salina shifted to the men waving the hat to them.  
"See I told ye he couldn't survive without me." They giggled while she turned to Jack. "Well, it's about time you got out here."  
"Me hat?" He said sternly, extending his hand out to her.  
"Oh, you must mean this?" She pulled the hat from behind her back. "I think I'll hold on to it today." With that Salina put the hat on her head and followed Duncan down a dirt road off of the main road. A half of the men from the crew came with them, the rest were to stay and guard the ship.  
As they walked up a hill, Salina could see the entire harbor. There was a ship docked further down from the Pearl that wasn't there the night before. As she walked further up the hill she came closer to the ship and started to recognize the features. It was the Midnight Star. "What's it doing back in port?" Salina questioned.  
Salina let out a painful scream as she fell to the ground holding her stomach. Her breathing rate started to ascend dramatically. Salina began to drift off into unconsciousness as she felt Jack's arms hold her body close to his. The hat fell off of her head and rolled around.  
"Salina! Salina!" He shouted desperately trying to wake her up. Salina's eyes shut completely now and her dream took off. She could hear swords clashing and a women yelling. Salina jerked back and forth in her sleep. The dream flashed between places, she was watching a woman crouched over coughing and holding her stomach and then that same woman was at the top of a hill in some sort of cave. Another figure came up from behind her, there was blood and the women flew off the side into water.  
Salina jerked up from Jack's arms and straight into his shoulder, she sat coughing up water. Her breathing went back to normal. This dream was different; she could feel everything, the pain and hate. "Salina? Salina look at me!"  
She pulled herself from Jack's shoulder and looked at him, his eyes were filled with tears and fear. "I thought I lost you." Salina couldn't find the words to speak she just sat there in his lap looking at him.  
The men looked with shocked eyes at the women. "I'm okay." She spoke softly to Jack. He hugged her tightly and brushed her hair. "The Midnight Star." She whispered to herself.  
"What about it?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.  
"She's in port again." Jack helped her to her feet and told the men to move on. "Jack I'm sorry. This has never happened to me before, not like this at least. I'm sorry." She looked up at him and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
They continued to walk close behind the crew.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it is a little confussing.It'll be explain over the next couple of chapters. And I would also like to add that my first 11 or so chapters of this story are not in real great format.. Yes I know.when I am finished with the entire story I will fix them.thanks again..I luv you guys!!!! 


	27. Chapter 27: A Visitor From The Grave

Chapter 27:  
  
A/N: Hey guys. really sorry if the last ch. was confusing you'll understand it a little better after this one. Disclaimer: Bug off! I said it already!  
  
"I think we'll stay here for the night." Duncan put his stuff down and sat on a patch of grass.  
"Forgive me for askin' Duncan. But, where might here be?" Salina walked up and sat next to the man.  
"Well 'here' would be a mile from the center of the island, it's called whistles valley."  
"Why is it called that?" Will asked as he took a seat, too.  
"Well, I suppose because you could whistle in here and no one will hear it." Salina rolled her eyes and then walked over to Jack. He was leaning up against a tree looking up at the stars, his flask of rum next to him.  
"What ye thinkin' bout Jack?" Salina sat as she slid down next to him.  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you."  
"Why? Not that I mind you thinking about me." She gave a little grin as he looked to her.  
"What really happened today when you fell." Salina's smile turned to a frown, she sighed and then looked up to the stars.  
"Would ye believe me if I told you I think something bad is going to happen?" Jack looked at her in that same old puzzling look.  
"You see lately I've been having these dreams. You remember the first day I had actually been on the Pearl?" Jack nodded. "Well you member' me screamin' and Gibbs helping me? I had a dream it was about my cousin on a ship, a naval ship. She was much older and a boy not far off, was screaming for his father, but the ship exploded into flames."  
"But, they're just dreams." He said while rubbing her back.  
"I don't think they are. I had another the night I left the tavern. This one started out the same way but ended with me being hung. You were there beside me, Jack. My uncle, he was the Governor, the man who had us hanged. But, this one was different, I could feel the water in my throat and the pain in my stomach. It was a women she was stabbed and then fell off of a ledge into water." Salina's face turned pale and her eye's became fear struck.  
"Salina? What's wrong?" She sat shaking looking behind Jack. He turned and looked up at the figure.  
"Hello, Jack." The figure came out of the shadows and hit him over the head with the base of a gun.  
"Mother?" Salina whispered and nearly fainted at the sight of the woman.  
"Ello' dear. Sorry to scare you like this, but I desperately need that treasure."  
Mina walked over to Salina and stood her up. "We need the treasure." Her mother whispered into her ear, and then knocked her over the head.  
When Salina woke up she was at the opening of a cave. She rolled over and rubbed her swollen head. Salina sat up and looked around her.  
"Gmornin' Salina." The voice was that of her mother's.  
"Where's the rest of the crew?" Salina looked into her mothers glowing green eyes.  
"We sent them back to the ship, I have guards watching their every move."  
"What do you want?"  
"I told you." Her mother got up and knelt in front of her. "I want the treasure."  
"Well if you know where it is go get it, you have no need for me or Jack."  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong my dear." Her mother stood up and walked over to the cave. She waved her hand across the opening, which made a ripple in the air. Salina looked up to the woman.  
"You see, there is a barrier and the first to enter must be that of true blood."  
"True blood?"  
"Yes. You see you and I are descendants of the great Native Queen. She was an English woman who lost her way and crashed into the rocks on shore. The natives took her in and made her their queen, until her death. You see she died giving birth to a child, my grandmother."  
"Well than why don't you pass through it, you're a true blood."  
"See that's the catch. You have to be the last true blood, which means you must be the one to enter. But from the looks of things, it looks like you won't be the last true blood, so I'd appreciate it if you would walk through within the next nine months."  
Salina looked more confused now than ever before. "How do you-."  
Her mother sighed. "Yer not the only one in the family who is capable of having visions."  
Salina got up and walked over to the cave. "Before I do this, promise me nothing will happen to Jack."  
"I swear on my grave and life as a pirate."  
Jack got up and rubbed his eyes. "Salina what are ye doing?"  
Salina stepped through the barrier and slowly proceeded down the cave. The barrier on the outside of the cave disappeared and Duncan and Caliban followed. Jack stood up and walked slowly behind them. "What in bloody hell is this?"  
"So Duncan all this time you were a pirate aboard my mother's ship."  
"Aye, milady."  
"And Caliban the same for you?"  
"No, she hired me to talk to ye about the legend."  
"I see." Salina continued walking until the came to a rather large opening in the cave. There was a pond of water to their left as they entered. Salina peered around and saw the tomb.  
"There it is!" Mina shouted. "Salina this is yer great- grandmother. Now we truly can be together. Come with me, Salina we can be pirates together just like we used to say. This is our buried treasure Salina, look at the gold all around you." Mina took Salina's hand into her own. "Be my daughter again."  
Salina looked all around the room at the treasure and cave walls. She spotted Jack hiding behind a cave wall drinking out of his flask of rum. 'How could he drink at a time like this?" Salina shrugged and then looked bak at her mother.  
"I love you mum, always have." Salina looked down at her feet. "But you tricked me. You made me think ye were dead, twice. I thought I had lossed you and I've lived most of my life, the better part of my life without ye. I don't think I could take you back, not after what you put me through." Salina backed up from the woman.  
"Then- then Die! You and your unborn child!"  
"My unborn child!" Salina screamed back at the women. "What would you know of that?"  
"I told you yer not the only one who has visions! That child will not live to see the light of day, I promise you that!" Her mother grabbed her arms and shook her. "But, if ye come with me there's hope."  
"Never!" Salina spat in Mina's face. "Yer not my mother, my mum died six years ago!" Mina smacked Salina across the face.  
"You!" Salina drew her sword and put it to Mina's face. "You were saying. I may be yer daughter, but I can run ye threw all the same. I'll still have a clean conscience anyway cause yer dead." Salina giggled. Jack stumbled by and put her sword down.  
"Now why can't we all get along?" Jack's words slurred together as he took another drink. "Want some?" He held the flask up to Mina.  
"You expect this man to help raise yer child?" Mina cocked her eyebrow up.  
"Child? What child?" Jack fell backwards.  
"Oh, dear lord!" Mina pulled her sword out and hit it against Salina's.  
"Well he certainly can't protect you when he's past out, now can he?"  
  
"He doesn't need to!" Mina smiled as Salina and her began to duel.  
  
A/N: Well.. What will happen. will Salina kill Mina? Or will Mina kill Salina? Or will they both kill Jack? The last one was just a joke because let's face it Jack can't die 13 years before the movie.duh! Anyway please keep reviewing.thanks! 


	28. Chapter 28: Death In The Cave

Chapter 28:  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was done in a sort of rush..but don't worry this one will be exciting..I promise. Disclaimer: Don't even ask...cuz I don't own it!  
  
Jack rolled over and looked into the pool of water he could see Salina and Mina fighting in the reflection. He decided it was high time he did something and stopped acting like the drunk he was. Jack stood up and tried to get to Salina but was stopped by Duncan.  
"I can't let you interfere Mr. Sparrow."  
"I'm terribly sorry then." Jack said with a smug look.  
"Why?"  
"Because now I'm going to have to run ye through." He pulled out his blade and the clashing of swords echoed through out the cave. Salina and Mina took their duel to the top of a ledge just above the pool of water.  
"Just stay with me and this will all be over! We can do so many thing together, just forget about Jack!" Mina's voice could be herd all over the cave.  
"Never!" Salina sliced the bottom of Mina's shirt off, a line of blood trailed behind the falling cloth.  
"You Wench!" Mina attacked Salina at full force. Salina was now pinned up against the wall, held there by Mina's tight grip around her neck. Salina dropped her sword and started clawing at her mother's arms trying to get her off, choking she cut through a layer of Mina's skin using only her nails. Mina pulled back her sword to get ready and run Salina through.  
The blade moved, but did not pierce Salina. Salina fell to the floor coughing trying hard to breathe; when she looked up she was stunned to see Caliban. He dropped the dagger that was in his hand and fell to the floor. Salina peered up to Mina who was wiping her blade clean of the blood.  
"Your turn!" Salina shifted her leg and knocked Mina's legs out from under her.  
"Too many people fall for that trick." Salina muttered as she grabbed her sword and walked to the edge of the ledge. She looked frantically for Jack and when she found him, didn't like what she saw. Duncan and him were rolling on the ground choking each other.  
Salina grabbed the dagger out of her boot and chucked it down onto the stone near the two men. "Jack get to the dagger!" Salina let out a long scream as she was pulled back by Mina. Mina stepped forward to the edge, her red hair mixing with Salina's blond hair.  
"Oh boys, stop wrestling for one moment please." Mina shouted across the cave.  
Duncan was the first of the two to stand. Jack grabbed the dagger off of the ground and hid it in his hand, then stood up a little behind Duncan.  
"Mina you want to see something?" Jack glared up to Mina who had a tight grip around his love. Jack had a harsh look in his eyes, Salina knew he was going to do something without thinking about it first and she would pay for it. Mina smiled and showed all of her teeth.  
Jack made the dagger visable now, as Salina tried to yell for him to stop. 'Please Jack for once don't be rash. Please don't kill him. YOU'LL LOOSE ME FOR GOOD!' Tears started to form at the tips of Salina's eyes as she watched Jack stab Duncan in his side. "I didn't like him anyway." He muttered as Duncan's body fell to the floor.  
"Bravo Jack!" Mina yelled down to him. "You killed one of my men, a good one at that. Well you know what they say, an eye for an eye. Who cares if she's my daughter." An evil grin came over Mina's face as she plunged her dagger deep into Salina's stomach.  
"SALINA!" Jack yelled as he watched her every move. The only sound that escaped her mouth was a small grunt full of pain. Mina pulled the dagger out and let go of Salina's limp body. Salina's eyes widened, her body started to turn as she fell from the ledge. It's seemed like forever to Jack, who was just watching and couldn't do a thing about what was happening.  
Salina's hair weaved through the air as she continued to fall until she hit the water. She sunk deep into it, her body paralyzed for all eternity. When the water settled from the splash it took on a dark red color from her blood, no doubt. Jack ran to the side of the pool looking frantically for the woman he could not find.  
Mina stood above the pool looking around at all the blood spilt, then her eyes quickly turned to her grandmother's tomb. It was opened; the stone seal was knocked off. Mina stepped closer to the edge and gleamed down at the pool, she noticed a ripple in the water and continued to stare at it. There were now bubbles rising from the water, Jack backed away and watched as a figure came to the top of the water.  
It was Salina, at least it looked like Salina, but her hair was straight and her attire was that of a native not a pirate. The body lifted out of the water and stood vertically over the pool. The body was completely dry and was standing on top of the pool. Jack walked to the edge and called for Salina, but she did not answer him, instead she turned her head up to Mina. Her eyes opened to reveal a deep red color, instead of the usual ice blue.  
Mina shuttered as she saw her daughter rise before her. "You're dead! I killed you with me bare hands!" Mina backed away in horror.  
"Well, it seems our grandmother fancies me over you." Salina spoke in a low eerie tone, one her mother had not heard before. "Do you know what really happened to our grandmother? How she died."  
Mina backed up until she felt the wall on her back. She looked down at where she had stabbed Salina and saw that the wound was still bleeding. "I shall tell ye the legend, the true one. You see our grandmother died in this very cave all those many years ago, in that pool, where I recently lay a peaceful slumber. You see her sister had finally found her and told her to come back with her, that her family need her." Salina got real close to her mother's face, close enough to see and smell the fear on her.  
"She refused to go, she had a husband and was expecting a child. She did not want to go back to her normal boring life, she wished to stay here with them. Her sister became enraged and told her that if she couldn't have her then no one ever would. She stabbed our grandmother deep in the stomach, making sure to kill the babe with her. She fell helplessly into the pool of water. Where she drown to death."  
Mina clenched her hands against the wall. "How do you know this?" She asked in whisper, trying not to upset Salina.  
"She told me. No one ever knew the real story. She got fed up of no one knowing how she died so she sent a plague out on to her people. That's why they put a barrier on her tomb to keep them safe. So ye see, you just recreated her death and really pissed her off, especially by killing yer own blood. She asked me to give you this message."  
Mina looked wearily into Salina's eyes as she approached her once more. Mina choked on the air as she felt the cold dagger pierce through her flesh. Once Salina had sunk the dagger into her abdomen she dragged the dagger all the way through her side. The dark red blood flooded all over Salina's hands and down her legs, she moved the body to the ledge and knocked it off. Salina passed out from the great deal of pain felt in her stomach. Salina rolled off the ledge into the water once more. This time Jack dove in looking for her. The water was stained with the blood, and was dark as night. When he found Salina's body he pulled her out of the water and on to the slate floor. Salina's legs hung in the murky water, but her cloths had changed back to that of a pirates, her hair was drenched and her wound bleeding.  
Salina opened her eyes and spat up a combination of blood and water. She looked up at Jack and softly whispered four words to him. "It was my dream." Jack laid her back on the slate as she passed out again. What was he to do, he had never delt with this sort of thing before. Barbossa, Will and Gibbs burst into the cave with the rest of the crew following.  
"Mary mother of god!" Gibbs remarked to seeing Salina's body.  
"Jack, what happened?" Will ran over to Salina's side and began to pick her up. "She needs a doctor. I think I saw one by the pub."  
Jacks head still hung over looking at the blood that seeped onto the floor. "Take her." He whispered.  
"Jack?" Will questioned Jack's most direct statement.  
"Take her to the doctor!" Jack looked up and there was a great deal of grief and fear in his eyes. William nodded and ran out of the cave as fast as he could. Gibbs and the rest of the crew slowly walked towards the town.  
When Will reached the Doctor's shop there was a sign on the door, out to lunch.  
"Bloody ell'!" Will exclaimed as he limped over to the pub, he kicked open the door and stood in the frame, out of breath and exhausted from carrying Salina.  
"I need a doctor!" He shouted nearly fainting. The people in the pub stared at the man; the woman in his arms had passed out and was bleeding tremendously. Her skin was pale and her hair an enchanting gold, but her wound drew a river of darkened blood. Could her frail body hold any longer?  
  
A/N: *Sniff* *Sniff* that was sad.,.,.,., I know.,.,.,.,. But it had to be done.,.,.,., but don't worry more chapters to come!!!! And they're happy ones.. 


	29. Chapter 29: Child and Troubles

Chapter 29:  
  
A/N: There has been a change to the ending of ch. 28.. So if you havn't read the chapter since 2-3 days ago you might want to go back and read the ending..just to let you all know...thanks so much to all who reviewed! I love you all very much!!! And well here's the next chapter you all have been dieing to read..te he. Disclaimer: Ah..shut up...I know I don't own nufin from pirates.so shut up.te he.te he.  
  
Jack laid spread out in the middle of the cave gazing up at the ceiling. 'What just happened? What can I do? Is she okay?'  
"Jack! Jack! Are ye just goin' to lay there all day or ye goin' to try and help Salina?" Barbossa walked up to Jack and stood over him. Jack let out a groan as he rolled over to get up.  
"Barbossa?"  
"Yes cap'in?"  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Go into that there town and try and save the women you love." Jack leaned on his shoulders and swaggered around a little.  
"Oh, okay." Jack seemed very confused so Barbossa helped him out of the cave and down to the town. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
The town doctor stood up and narrowed his eyes to the man. He peered down and then saw the young woman. "Oh, good heavens!" The doctor jumped away from the bar and walked over to the man. "What happened to her, lad?"  
He was an older gentleman; he had spectacles and was very short. His white hair flapped around as he walked. "She.she.err."  
"Oh, it doesn't matter but we got to get her fixed. Come to my shop." The doctor and Will quickly vacated the pub.  
They laid her on an operating table and gave her a shot to dull the pain. "Sir, if you don't mind me askin', but what be your name?" The doctor looked over to Will.  
"My name is William Turner." The whole time he kept his eyes fixed on Salina and her gapping wound.  
The doctor continued to investigate the stab wound until he found something of interest. "Ah!" He exclaimed with excitement, but it soon turned to worry.  
"What is it Doc?"  
"Are you with her?"  
"What?" Will's eyes shot with confusion and astonishment. "No! She's not mine.not with me."  
"Oh, yes I see." The doctor nodded as he prepared his tools. "Well, you should tell which ever man she is with that-."  
"That what?" Will leaned in closer to the Doctor.  
"This woman, uh what's her name?"  
"Salina, and what should I tell him?" He sneered with frustration.  
"Well, that Salina would've been expecting child." The doctor's head drooped as he began to work on her.  
"What do you mean by would've? She's not now?" Will's eyes were gleaming now.  
"Well from the look of the wound, she won't be giving birth to this child. You see when the knife or blade entered into her skin it cut into the organ that would help the organism, baby, to grow. I can fix it, but this child is already dead. In any event we'll be lucky if the mother survives."  
Will backed up from the table, he leaned against the wall and rubbed the sweat from his brow. Jack and Barbossa swung the front door opened, and Will moved out into the front room.  
"Jack, you don't want to be goin' back there."  
"And why the ell' not?" Jack narrowed his eyes and shoved passed Will.  
"Because Salina's not doing well." Jack stooped suddenly and turned his head slightly.  
"All the more reason for me to be with her, eh Will?"  
"Aye, Jack." Will mumbled and looked over to Barbossa. Jack continued to walk into the back room.  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw how much blood had escaped her body, his stomach began to churn and he had to leave the room.  
Hours passed, and the men just sat out in the front room looking around for an answer that wasn't there. Then the doctor entered the room, he had a towel to wipe his hands off and had a little smile on his face.  
Jack stood and brushed past the man as he jetted back to a bedroom. He entered and Salina lay under snow-white sheets, her eyes still closed. He knelt beside the bed and held onto her hand.  
The doctor walked over to Will. "Salina will be fine, but like I said before the child will never be born. The mother is alive though."  
Will hugged the doctor and then headed back towards the room. To see Jack have so much love and concern for someone made Will's heart warm. 'He finally knows what it's like to live.' Will smiled and sat down in a chair.  
Gibbs entered the room and looked very distressed. "We got ourselves a bit of a problem Cap'in."  
Jack and Will looked up to the man waiting to find out what their troubles were now. "It's the British navy. Their hot on our tail, they'll be here in about two days time."  
"Well then we still have one day before we have to ship off."  
"Cap'in?"  
"I'm not going to leave right now, not without her being awake."  
"Okay, yer call Cap'in."  
Jack nodded his head and went back to watching Salina. Will got up and walked out with Gibbs.  
"Salina, wake up please, we're in trouble." Jack kissed her hand, and watched her closely.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.. I probably won't be able to work on the next one until tomorrow. sorry again.but I've been really busy... please read and review and I'll make sure to keep writing..Thanks 


	30. Chapter 30: Dieing To Be Hanged

Chapter 30:  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I love you lots! Hugs and Kisses (Hershey Kisses!) for everyone. This chapter will hopefully lighten things up.  
  
Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! I don't own anything. except the cd. from POTC!  
  
Will walked back into the bedroom and was about to speak, but had realized Jack had fallen asleep. He lay on the bed next to Salina's almost frozen body. She was still alive, no doubt, but the doctor said if she doesn't wake up soon that she may never wake up. Pushing those thoughts aside Will approached Jack.  
"Jack? Jack?" He spoke in a whisper, but Jack could not hear him so he resorted to shaking.  
"Bloody ell'! What is it?" Jack moaned as he rolled onto the floor. There was a thud and then a grunt maybe a little profanity, too.  
"Jack? Jack, it's morning." Will helped heave Jack up from the floor. "You've been in here all night and it's well passed dawn now."  
"Dawn? That means it's-." Will cut him off.  
"Yes Jack, it's time to go. The men are waiting outside."  
"I can't just leave Salina here." Jack protested while pointing to her limp body.  
"The doctor said that if she doesn't wake up today, chances are she'll never wake up."  
"So you'll have me leave her here. You'll have me leave the women that you would call daughter, behind?" Jack raised his eyebrow and then rubbed his sore eyes. He was not used to sleeping in and it seemed to make him even more tired.  
"Yes, Jack I would. You know how much I care for Salina, but this time we can't take her she'd be better off with the doctor." Barbossa came into the room and pointed to the window.  
"They made it here sooner than expected, sir." He stated with a shaky and uncertain voice.  
Jack turned and pulled back the curtain. "Bloody ell'!" He shouted as he looked out at the ocean. The Naval ship was coming to shore and was ready to dock. Jack looked around the docks and noticed their ship getting ready to make way.  
"Who gave the order to set the sails and to get ready to take off?"  
"Well." Will pondered over what to say.  
"Who gave the bloody order!" Jack sounded enraged.  
"Sir, I did." Barbossa announced.  
"I'm the captain! I give the BLOODY ORDERS AROUND HERE! SAVVY?" Jack got up and yelled in Barbossa's face.  
"Jack we did it for a reason." Jack turned on his heel and looked sharply at Will.  
"What reason might that be?" He said in a deep raging voice.  
"Jack, Governor Swann is on that ship. Salina's uncle, they're still after her and you and the rest of the bloody crew." Will added bloody in there to mimic Jack.  
Jack let out a huge sigh as he slumped into a chair by the bed. He put his head into his hands and then looked up at the bed where Salina lay. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight, the light waving colors of gold, etching it through out her hair.  
Jack stood and walked to Salina's bedside. He peered down at her and then spoke. "We will leave." He paused as he motioned to pick her up. "But, I'm taking her with us." He grabbed Salina's fragile body and walked out of the room.  
The blankets were still wrapped warm around her skin. Jack nodded to the doctor and walked towards the door to exit the shop. "Jack! Jack we can't bring her! She'll die without doctor's care!" Will yelled at Jack, his voice unsure of how to approach the situation.  
"I would sooner have her die in my arms versus her uncles!"  
"Stop arguing over me like I'm not here." A small voice spoke up and Jack peered down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal that shimmering blue color as she clenched Jack tighter around the neck.  
"Salina?" Will questioned as he walked closer to her.  
"Aye." She grabbed her stomach with agony. "It's okay, I'm fine." She said behind gritted teeth.  
"You can't leave here you'll die for sure. Salina your body is still to weak." Will spoke softly to her as brushed the hair from her face.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." She muttered as she pulled herself closer to Jack's shoulder. "Besides, if you really think of me as yer daughter." She let a little smile escape her agonizing situation. "Then let me live."  
Will couldn't help but to smile back at Salina. Jack turned with Salina in his arms, and they walked out of the shop only to be stopped by the British navy.  
Salina's mouth dropped as she saw Her uncle starring at her. Jack's eyes widened, and he feared he could not escape this situation.  
"Salina!" A familiar voice yelled. A man appeared next to the Governor and Salina nearly fainted at the sight of James. "Let her go!" James assumed Jack was the threat to his precious fiancé, Salina.  
"He will not let me go!" Salina scorned then quickly clenched her stomach once more. James looked confused at her statement.  
"Come home with me Salina. Please." James walked toward her and Jack. Jack just stood frozen in his tracks, looking for a way out.  
"Salina!" The Governor shouted. "Come home or be prepared to hang!" Salina closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hard choice you gave me there, uncle." At the last word she peered up at her relative and gave and evil, conniving glare. "Should I choose eternal freedom, or eternal pain and suffering?"  
Jack peered down at her and noticed a plan forming in her mind. She put her hand to his cheek and traced the outline of his face. Salina leaned up and kissed him passionately. Her uncle gasped, and James nearly fell to the ground.  
"I love you Jack, please don't forget that." She whispered in his ear and then tore her face from his. Salina motioned for him to place her on the ground and he did. She held onto his shoulders for support and glared over at her uncle then to James. A small giggle escaped her lips, what was she thinking?  
"Uncle, dearest uncle. Would you truly allow a, what's that word? Oh yes, a sinner back in your home? A woman who has committed adultery, murder, twice by the way. A woman who has become a pirate."  
"A damn good one at that." Salina looked over to Barbossa and smiled.  
"Do you honestly think you could let me back into yer home?" She let go of Jack and limped slowly over to the Governor. "I know we've had this talk before, about letting me go."  
"So you would choose the eternal life of suffering?" Governor Swann said with a weak voice.  
"Who said dieing was suffering? When I said suffering I was referring to you." Salina smiled and gave an evil laugh.  
Governor Swann looked down at the woman and slapped her across the face. She flew to the ground and her wound began to bleed again. She looked down at it, knowing she was going to die either way, so she might as well die doing what she loves, living.  
"You are not the proper woman I knew." The Governor shook his finger at her. Salina decided to pull one of Jack's stubborn moves.  
She cocked her head back and smiled idiotically. "No, mate. I'm not. Can we get on with the hanging already, I'm dieing to get hanged, if ye know what I mean." She glanced back at Jack, who was being held back by Will and Barbossa.  
'Had he tried to attack my uncle?' Salina turned back to her uncle who had just noticed her wound. He starred at it then smiled as a thought crossed his mine.  
"So you're dieing to be hanged." He muttered. Salina felt a chill slide up her back as she held her wound.  
"Well, it's seems to me you're already dieing so there really is no use to hang you." The Governor peered up from Salina and looked straight over at Jack. Salina's heart sank as she realized what her uncle was saying.  
"No!" She shouted, but her screams came to late. "No! No!" Her shrieking voice echoed in the crowd of sailors rushing towards Jack. "Jack! Run please!" Salina began to sob, but he just stood there facing her.  
Salina felt arms embrace her around the waist and pick her up. "No! Let go of me! Let me go! No!" She screamed as she wiggled about trying to get free of the tight grip that James had around her. Her wound bled more now, it completely soaked her cotton shirt and ran down to her pants.  
Salina stopped moving and fighting, she looked back at Jack as she watched him being grabbed by the men. They were beating him up and throwing him around. 'He's not fighting back. Why isn't he fighting back?' Salina could feel tears cascade down her cheek. "Jack." She muttered under her breath as she was carried off towards the docks.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this one is also sad.but please don't worry they'll get happier.I promise.really.please continue to review.thanks! 


	31. Chapter 31: Chains and Pains

Chapter 31:  
  
A/N: Sorry the last one was sad too. Honestly I really don't know how this one will turn out either, hopefully happy. Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!!! I love you all!! But, today instead of giving you hugs and Hershey kisses.I'll give you Hugs and Nutri-Grain Bars.so that you don't have to worry about getting fat off of the kisses.  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, no, no!  
  
Salina stopped squirming in James's arms and held on to his neck. She didn't care what happened to her just as long as Jack could live, but what could she do? She could barely even stand, and she knew she didn't have the strength to retaliate. Salina looked at James's face.  
His eyes were a solid green-brown color now and his hair was a mess and matted from the salt in the air. Salina peered down at her wound and realized it had stopped bleeding. The cotton shirt was stained from the blood and she nearly fainted from the smell.  
She looked back up at James. "James put me down." There was a pause as he stopped walking. "I can walk and I promise I won't run away." She looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers. James didn't answer her but placed her on the dirt road.  
Salina got her balance and started to walk, very slowly she continued down the dirt path. Her hair hung by her side. The beautiful golden color faded in and out in the sunlight. It looked heavy and there were traces of blood through out it. As they walked towards the port, Salina noticed the Black Pearl.  
The ship she once called home, the ship that Jack referred to as their home. She tried not to think about it, but a question crossed her mind. "James?" He looked up from his heavy steps. "What will become of the Black Pearl?"  
"I don't know." He went back to watching his steps.  
"I had a life on that ship. It was my home." Salina mumbled looking up at the gallant black ship. The sun's rays were showing through the white sails. Salina closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the salt water.  
"You've changed so much Salina. I barely knew you." Salina's eyes flickered open and she starred at James in awe.  
"James I haven't changed, I've just decided to voice my opinions and take life into my own hands."  
"Well look at where it's brought you." His stern expression made Salina flinch. "You killed a women and ran from officers of the royal navy."  
"Oh, James. Do you always have to look at the bad side of things? I lived my life on my terms for the past few weeks, and I plan to do so the rest of my life." Salina looked sharply into his face and sped up her pace. She was now on the gangplank climbing slowly to the top.  
For a brief moment everything seemed to slow down in Salina's eyes. She tore her eyes from the plank over to the docks. A single shiver slid up her back as she saw Jack being brought aboard in shackles. His irons looked tight and very uncomfortable. Salina winced and almost fell over the side of the gangplank.  
Jack looked up and saw her solid expression, and continued to watch as James came up behind her to help her up. Jack knew for sure now that the governor would have Salina marry James and hang him. Jack shook the thought from his mind and walked towards the naval ship.  
Salina was escorted to a room and a maid waited patiently for her to change. "Would you like some help, miss?" The young women asked, she couldn't of been much older than Salina.  
"No." Salina shook her head. "I can manage, thank you." The maid nodded and grabbed a bodice for Salina to wear.  
"The Governor said for you to wear a dress, when you had stopped bleeding. Has it stopped?" Salina looked puzzled.  
"Oh, the bleeding. Yes, yes it has." The maid nodded and laid a dress down for Salina. It was a sky blue dress with lace around the bottom and on the ends of the sleeves.  
Salina lifted the shirt from her body and studied it. The shirt was different; it wasn't the same one that her mother had given her. It was a little thicker. "I've never seen this shirt before, cept' on-." Salina stopped in mid sentence and looked out at the window.  
"Except on who, miss?" The maid peered up at Salina as she sat her down and began to remove her boots.  
"Except on Jack." She whispered still starring out the window. "Could it really be his shirt?" Salina looked at the maid and then back to the shirt.  
"Miss if ye don't mind I'll be taking that." The maid reached for the shirt.  
"No. Please, would it be all right if I held onto it. Just for a little longer?"  
"Aye, madam. Don't suppose why it wouldn't. Now shall I help you with your bodice, or would you like to bathe first?"  
"A bath, please." Salina stood and walked to the tub. She dropped her pants and waited for the maid to pour the water. When the maid was done she left Salina alone in the room.  
"Ah." Salina sunk into the warm water and closed her eyes. She began to think about all that had happened over the previous weeks. How she faced certain death on many occasions and the love inspired by the sea. What would happen next? Salina's eyes flew opened as she heard someone enter.  
She turned and there, standing before her was her little cousin Elizabeth. "Beth." Salina opened her arms and the child ran to the side of the tub and grasped Salina around the neck. She didn't mind the water splashing out of the tub, just as long as she held Beth in her arms.  
Salina backed the child up and grabbed a towel. The dry blood from the wound had washed off in the tub. Salina stepped out with the towel closely wrapped around her body. "Beth could you do me a big favor?" The little girl nodded and her curls bounced on her shoulders. Salina smiled and pointed to the bed. "Could you grab me that bodice over there?"  
Beth handed her the bodice and Salina carefully put it on, trying not to pull on the wound more than she had to. "Thank you Beth." When the bodice was on Salina picked up Beth and walked to the window.  
"See that ship there, Beth?" Salina pressed her fingers up against the glass as to touch it.  
"Yesum." Beth replied cheerfully.  
"Well, that's my ship. Mine and Jack Sparrow's ship, tis our home."  
"Jack Sparrow? The man in the bars?"  
"Yes, the man in the brig. In jail." Salina stopped and moved closer to the window. "What in hell?"  
Salina walked over to the dresser and looked through the drawers. "You've got to be kidding me. No gun." Salina looked up and saw Beth pointing at a desk in the corner. "In there?" She nodded and Salina opened the top drawer, sure enough there was a gun. "Come on Beth, we're going outside."  
Salina opened the door and walked out into the hallway, she peered around to make sure no one was there. Then, when all was clear, her and Beth walked up the steps onto the deck. There were officers on the Black Pearl taking the crew from the ship and were about to light it on fire. Beth stepped up and grabbed Salina's hand.  
Salina bent down to Beth's side. "Beth, can you do me one last favor? Can you go hide behind that barrel?" The girl nodded and walked behind the wooden barrel. Salina walked to the edge of the ship and shot a bullet into the air. The sailors and officer's on the Pearl looked at the women.  
Unannounced to Salina, Jack was on deck only a few feet from her. "Get off my ship now!" Salina yelled at the sailors and aimed the gun towards the gunpowder on the ship. "Or I shall blow it up with you on it!" She threatened and Jack's eyes widened.  
"Can we not blow it up at all?" He said as he slid over to her, his chains rattling as he moved.  
"Jack?" Salina looked at him and he had that pleading look on his face. Surprisingly there was no officer or sailor in sight on the naval ship. "Not now Jack, I'm threatening the sailors."  
"Keep working men! Pay no mind to the woman!" Salina's fist clenched as she turned to face Robert Norrington (A/N: I had to create another relation to the movie!), James's older brother.  
"Captain Norrington, what a nice surprise." Salina stated sarcastically, placing her fingers tightly around the pistol.  
"Yes, it is. But, I was hoping the next time I saw you was at my brother's wedding, and you would be wearing something a little less revealing." He said while looking down at the bodice.  
"I'm sorry I could not accommodate you with your wishes. But I have my own as you've probably noticed."  
"Yes I have." The captain walked closer and touched Salina's shoulder. She shook it off and thunder boomed in the background. The rain started to pour down and Salina just stood still in front of him.  
"This might be a bad time, but did you say your brother?" Jack walked in between the two people.  
"Yes, pirate. Can't you comprehend English or are you illiterate?" Norrington laughed loudly at Jack. Salina raised the pistol and held it to his nose.  
  
A/N: well, how's that? Don't worry more to come soon, sorry this took so long to post. I'll write more soon. Please read and review, thanks! 


	32. Chapter 32: Just a Pirate

Chapter 32:  
  
A/N: I was going through some of my older reviews and I came across a few that were, well upsetting. It seems these reviewers didn't like how young Salina is, I guess it is a little racy to have her that young, so if you think I should up her age to 17 or something just let me know. Now that that's out of the way, this chapter might be a little surprising and maybe a little strange/freaky, but good.  
  
Disclaimer: I told you already. almost 20,00 times. I don't own POTC!  
  
"You're so bloody right, Captain. I guess he can't comprehend it." Salina snickered as she lowered the pistol and gave it to Norrington (A/N: Is that how you spell his name?). The rain fell and made Salina's hair grow heavy and dark.  
Jack turned to Salina and looked as if he would die. "Salina?" The women stopped giggling and smiled sweetly. She looked like a stuck up child who had her daddy's money and mother's good looks (A/N: Ha! That's in a song, LOL!).  
Salina stepped closer to the Captain and laid her hands on his soaked shoulders. She let out a big sigh of frustration and then spoke softly in that innocent voice. "I can't exactly remember why I came out here." Salina smiled up at Norrington, while Jack, in the background, was banging his chains and pointing to himself.  
The sailors started to board the Naval ship; they brought with them the crew from the Pearl. Salina looked over Norrington's shoulder and watched as the crew was taken down to the brig. She bit her lip as she noticed James walking towards them. Salina let go of Norrington and backed up slightly nearly hitting into Jack.  
"I believe you'll be needing some Officer's to take care of this pirate here." The way she said the word pirate sent a chill up Jack's spine. He had never heard her refer to him in that tone other than the night he allegedly 'kidnapped' her. Salina was facing the Captain, but Jack still stared in awe that she would say something like that.  
The woman he cared so much about would turn him in like that? What was he to do? Whatever it was that he was going to do, he had to do it fast, that's for sure. Jack looked down at the irons around his wrists and then at the approaching sailors, then back to Salina.  
Jack raised his arms and placed the chain around Salina's neck. He yanked her back up against his wet body. She tilted her chin up and closed her eyes, her hair slid onto his shoulder causing it to become wetter than it already was. The sailors stopped walking towards them and Norrington placed his hand on his pistol and drew it out of his belt.  
He aimed it at Jack, and Salina opened her eyes. "Captain Norrington, do you think it wise to aim a pistol at a pirate who has your soon-to-be sister in law by the throat?" Norrington turned his head in confusion and then smiled. Jack's eyes widened as he listened to those words escape her mouth.  
Jack placed his mouth close to her ear. "You wouldn't." He whispered, breathing heavily on her cheek.  
"I would." She replied. Jack's eyes became cold. "You are nothing, but a slimy-good for nothing-pig! You are way below me, and if you ever thought you would have me all to yourself, you were fooling yourself. I used you Jack, to get freedom and to help catch you to avenge my father's death." Jack pulled the chains tighter around her neck.  
Salina choked a little and then laughed. It wasn't her laugh; it was a conniving mysterious laugh. One Jack had never heard. Jack's eye's narrowed as he studied the curves on her body, remembering the night they had together. This women he held onto could not be Salina, she was not the woman he loved. What happened to her?  
"My effects please Captain!" Jack lifted his head and shouted with as little emotion as possible.  
Salina took in a deep breath pondering over what to do next. She had already succeeded in hurting Jack, now what? The men handed Salina Jack's effects, and his hat. He hid behind her and pulled the chain harder around her neck. Salina gulped hard and let her body become limp as Jack released the chain to let her fall. There was a splash as her body hit the drenched wood.  
'What happened? I didn't pull it hard enough to choke her.' Jack knelt on the ground next to her body. Salina slowly inched her fingers to his sword, keeping her eyes closed at all times. When she grasped it she swung around and placed it under Jack's chin.  
He gulped and let his eyes peer down at the blade. "That's a nice trick, I'm afraid to ask where you learned it from." He said hesitantly.  
The officer's stood by watching. "I think you'll be wanting to take him down to the brig, with the rest of those scoundrels!" Salina announced. Out of nowhere Beth came running to Jack's side.  
The Governor walked out on to the deck and was startled by what he saw. "Elizabeth!" He shouted.  
Salina's eyes flickered and her hand began to sweat, the rain didn't help either. She had no idea this would happen. "Beth, please, leave his side. Come to me."  
Jack smiled as he peered between Salina and the Governor. "No Beth, stay here with me." Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.  
"Please, Beth. Come to me, come here to Lina." Salina still had the sword in her right hand, but with her left motioned for Beth to come to her.  
"No, Lina! I don't like the pointy!" Beth shouted back, everyone stood by watching.  
"Seems like you got yourself a problem, eh Salina?" Jack said with an evil smile; his coal eyeliner made him look sinister. "You lay down the sword and I can get free, but you can get your cousin." His words flowed in and out of Salina's mind. All she wanted was her cousin, but she needed Jack.  
"I'll lay down the sword." She looked at Beth with that same pleading look Jack would give her. Jack saw that facial expression and knew it was still Salina, but what was she doing? "Lina will lay down the sword."  
Salina dropped the sword and Beth came running to her. Jack sat there, not moving. He knew Salina had a plan and he wasn't going to mess it up by escaping. Salina held Beth close to her and looked up at Jack, he starred at her in a sad and upset manner.  
Salina stood and walked over to James, her bodice clung to her side as she walked. The officer's crowded around Jack and took him to the brig. "Salina!" A shout came from behind her it was Norrington.  
"Yes Captain?" She turned and faced him.  
"Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"To do what? Place a blade against a person's neck? Does not take an educated man to figure out how to protect one's self." With that she turned and continued to walk towards James.  
"Did you mean what you said." Salina sighed and faced James eye to eye. "Did you really mean that you would marry me?"  
"Aye, that I did. James you're a good man, and a good man is what I need now. I've had enough adventure for a lifetime." She laughed and then fell to her knees. Beth climbed off of Salina and sat next to her.  
Salina sat hunched over holding her stomach. "Salina? What's wrong?" James knelt beside her and rubbed her back. He turned to a sailor. "Fetch a doctor! She's not well!"  
  
A/N: yet another cliffhanger! But a good one! How did you like the twist? Was it too much of a twist? Well let me know, and don't forget about my other question, thanks! 


	33. Chapter 33: She's Home

Chapter 33:  
  
A/N: Sorry that I made you wait so long for the next chapter, but here it is. Hope you guys will enjoy, thanks again for all the reviews. Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own POTC. I do own all of the original characters, and the plot.  
  
The rain poured and poured outside the bedroom window. Salina awoke in a bed of linens and feather-fluffed pillows. She rubbed her eyes and then glanced around at the big room. It was the same room she had been in before, but now it looked warmer and yet dark. The burgundy walls made it look elegant and the cherry furniture enhanced the beauty.  
Salina looked to her left and saw James at her bedside passed out. "Did he wait up for me?"  
"He loves you very much." Salina trembled as she turned to ask who was there, but was relieved when she saw her uncle.  
Salina sighed and then smiled. "I know he loves me. He always has." She stroked her fingers through his red locks.  
"But does thou love another?" Her uncle sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Thou can't love another." Salina starred down at James and a tear ran down her face. "James is a great man. A man who will keep me company until I grow old. He will always be there, always loyal. He should be my husband."  
Governor Swann nodded and scooted closer to his niece. "I agree." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Now my dear, I knew you would make the right choice. You always have. That's why I have chosen you to look after Elizabeth while I am away."  
"Uncle, I am in a weakened condition. Why I can barely take care of myself at the moment, let alone another person."  
"You seem to have done very well out there at protecting her and yourself from that pirate." The word pirate echoed through her mind. She wanted to slap her uncle, but knew it would blow her plan to pieces so she cooled her heels and spoke softly.  
"Well, that was a little different. That was instinct. But, with my wound I could never be able to take care of Beth, not for a little while at least, and you and I both know I might not make it out of this alive."  
"I know, that's why I've had a doctor brought aboard to help you. He will tend to your wound and make sure you live. Besides we're not going to be able and leave this harbor for another day. There is a bad storm and our ship would wreck if we try and leave today."  
"You sent for a doctor?"  
"Well, actually James did. Now listen you need your rest and I'll send in the doctor shortly to tend to that horrible wound. We can talk later." He kissed her head once more before leaving the room. "Goodnight dear." He said as he shut the door.  
Jack was shoved into a small cell; there was water all over the floor and a terrible draft flowing in and out of the planks. He starred through a small hole in the side of the ship. He could see the Pearl through lightning scattered skies.  
Jack grunted as he slouched down in the water. They had his hat and all of his effects, but mostly he missed his hat. They had everything, he thought, everything in the world that mattered to him, including Salina.  
"Cap'in! Cap'in!" The whisper came from the cell next to him. Jack rolled his head on the planks of wood behind him and starred at Gibbs.  
"Yes Gibbs?"  
"Where's Salina?" Out of all the questions he could've asked, he had to ask that one. Jack rolled his head back to where it was originally and closed his eyes.  
"She's home." He started to believe that she really was home, and that it was just his imagination that she wanted him back.  
"Home, sir?"  
"Home, Gibbs. Bloody home!" He shouted and then chucked a loose piece of wood at the cell door. It made a splash as it fell back into the water. "This is the second time in a week I've been locked in a bloody cell!" He shouted again, this time hitting his arms into the water.  
Salina lay awake looking at the ceiling watching the shadows dance across it. It reminded her of the second night she was on the Pearl, the night they ate out on the deck and danced all night. She then remembered the night that Barbossa made her captain because she one the bet.  
Salina laughed and giggled for quite some time before sitting up. She glanced over to a window and then climbed out of bed to walk over to it. She put her fingers to the glass and peered out at the Black Pearl. Salina loved that ship, she lived and breathed it. It was her home, and would remain that way. No one could ever take that from her.  
The door creaked open and out of the corner of her eye Salina saw the doctor. It was the one from town. Salina grabbed her right arm and pulled down her sleeve, she had almost forgotten about the tattoo. Did her uncle see?  
The doctor watched her pull down her sleeve and smiled at her. "Salina, Doctor Smith is here to help you." Her uncle announced as he walked into the room.  
Salina smiled and walked over to the bed. She gently shook James to wake him up. "James. James, you have to leave. The doctors here."  
He glanced up at her, and then sat up. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." James got up and left the room with the Governor.  
"Well, hello Salina. It's nice to see you again." The doctor smiled and pulled out some of his tools. "If you would lay on the bed and lift the top of your bodice up a little, so that I may see the wound." He pointed to the bed and Salina did as she was told.  
"They don't know about the branding, do they?" He asked as he looked at the wound.  
"No they don't, and I should like to keep it that way. You will to if you value your life." Salina said in a threatening tone.  
"I see. So you are as fiery as they say you are."  
"Fiery? Says who?" Salina lifted her head up to look at the doctor.  
He pushed her head back down on the pillow. "Says the rumors, and the pirates who were with you the other night."  
"Why those!" Salina clenched her fists and was about to hit the bed when Smith stopped her.  
"Now Salina, you're going to make your wound bleed more if ye keep doing that." She relaxed as she rolled her eyes.  
"I give it a good nights rest and then tomorrow you can walk around, but not overly. We don't want to pull those stitches open." He smiled as he packed up his bag.  
Salina pulled her covers up and went back to starring at the ceiling. 'I wonder what Jack's thinking about. I put him through so much today; I couldn't even explain it to him. I feel so horrible, but it's for the better. I'll get him out of here and back to his ship, somehow.'  
Back in the brig:  
"Jack! Jack? How are we going to get out?" Gibbs stuck his head to the bars.  
"I don't know! Stop askin' me stupid questions!" Jack chucked another piece of wood at the cell.  
"I wonder if Salina will get us out, like she did before." Gibbs leaned up against the bars.  
Jack slid over to him. "How bout' you shut up, and I'll think of a plan to get us outta' here, savvy?" Jack clenched the bars and then pushed himself away. He flopped back into the cool water.  
  
A/N: Not much happened in this chapter, just conversations really. Sorry it's not so exciting; the next one will be better. Please r/r, thanks! Oh and I have two different bags of Hershey kisses for The Crow. I didn't know which ones you wanted, so I got the mint ones, yummy, and I got the regular. Hope they'll do, lol. 


	34. Chapter 34: Exciting Pirates?

Chapter 34:  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so boring, this one will be better, I promise. So what are you waiting for, go on and read it! Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Jack awoke the next morning; he stretched out and then realized he was lying in water. His cloths were completely soaked and his back was stiff. "Bloody ell'!" Jack sat up and rubbed his face. He noticed all of his crew still asleep.  
"Jack! Jack?"  
"Christ Gibbs! Can you give it a rest?" Jack turned to Gibbs's cell but he was passed out. Jack gave that same puzzling look and scratched his head.  
"Over here, Jack. I swear you're as thick as a coconut!"  
"Salina?" Jack rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. "Why are you wearing a dress?"  
"Just shut up and come here." Jack crawled over to the cell door.  
"Yeah, you look awfully nice in that dress." Jack licked his lips as he peered down as her chest. Salina put her hand through the bars and tilted his chin up.  
"Not the right time, Jack. Now listen. I can't get you guys out right now. I have to wait until later today, just before we ship off."  
"Ship off? You mean we haven't already?"  
"No."  
"Well, why not?"  
"I needed a doctor." Jack's eyes widen and he was about to ask why but Salina interrupted him. "Listen I can't stay any longer, I'll talk with you later about that." Salina stood up and walked out of the brig.  
Salina stepped out into the hallway and slowly shut the door. James appeared at the other end of the hallway. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Salina? What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, I was just taking a tour of the ship. I thought it would be nice to get to know the ship." 'Oh, great one Salina. Getting to know a ship. Yeah, he won't think you're crazy after that one.'  
"Oh." The brig door creaked open a little and Salina quickly lammed it shut by leaning back on it. "Well, your uncle and I were wondering if you would like to have tea with us?" Salina stepped away from the door and smiled idiotically.  
"Sure." She walked to James and bit her lip. 'That was close.'  
  
Most of the crew woke up from the slamming of the door. "What was that?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.  
"Salina." Jack muttered.  
"Salina?" Gibbs eyes wondered from Jack to the door and back to Jack. His head hung and he peered down at his nails. "She's not dead yet?" Jack's eyes flew up and looked like they could've sliced through Gibbs's skin. He put his hands up in deffence.  
"Meant no harm by it Cap'in."  
"No, they got a doctor for her."  
"I thought they wanted her dead."  
"So did I. But, apparently they would rather her live a married life, with money and power. Instead of dying a sinner."  
"Married? That guy, James?"  
"Aye, James."  
"Well, what is she going to do about it?"  
"She's going to set us free, take us back to the Pearl." Jack spoke in an almost complete whisper.  
"What of herself?"  
"She's going to stay. So they won't come after us. At least I think that's what she's doing." Gibbs sighed and leaned against the cell door.  
"She's a tough lass, she'll last. Have no fear, Jack. She'll live."  
"I know, but that's what I'm afraid of. Her living with him."  
  
"Please sit." The governor placed his hand on the chair next to him.  
"Thank you, Uncle." Salina sat in the chair, her dress ruffled as she sat. It was a beautiful pink satin dress with little roses draped down the side of the dress. Salina thought it too frilly.  
"Now, let us talk of the last two weeks." Her uncle sat a napkin in his lap and smiled cheerfully. She new that smile, he was trying to find yet another reason to hang Jack.  
"Well, if you must know. It was exciting."  
"Exciting!" James sneered. "What about a pirate is there to be exciting? They're merely thieves, no excitement there."  
"If you merely glimpse at them that is what you would see. But, if you get to know them." Her uncle cut her off.  
"What do you mean get to know them? You were kidnapped by them, not befriending them." Her uncle reached for a cookie.  
"Aye, I was 'kidnapped' as you put it, but they are the same as everyone else. You've got to believe me on this."  
"It's that Sparrow isn't it? He's the one that's got you under control, you're under his control now, aren't you?" James sat his tea down and glared at Salina who became uncomfortable with his stare.  
"I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that. I am not under his control."  
"Then why protect him?"  
"Protection? You think I am protecting him? If I was protecting him why was I trying to kill him yesterday?"  
Her uncle looked at James as to say, 'she has a point.' "Well I don't' know. All I know is that I saw you by the brig this morning and I was curious if it was because of him."  
Her uncle's eyes flared as she spoke. "Well if you must know, it was because of him." Governor Swann's mouth dropped. "I went down there to yell at him and to tell him that I was happy that he was going to hang, because he could not control me anymore. Yes I was under his control, but thanks to my Uncle I was able to break free."  
The Governor gave a sigh of relief and smiled to James. "I'm glad to hear that my niece is happy to be back. Now let's drop the subject and just enjoy this tea before it becomes cold." Salina agreed and then let a small smile escape, she was pleased that she could fool her uncle.  
When tea was finished she walked to the side of the ship and looked over in awe at the Pearl. Salina's hair was pulled back in a bow and her dress ruffled in the wind. James walked up next to her.  
"I must say that ship is extraordinary." He smiled as he too looked at the gigantic ship. "That's the only thing I'm jealous of Sparrow about. It's too bad that the ship will be burnt to a crisp by tonight." Salina's eyes widened and she peered up to Jaqmes.  
She took a gulp and then spoke weakly. "They're going to burn the ship?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, wouldn't it be better to-."  
"To what?"  
"To leave it." Salina said with the utter most confidence.  
"What?"  
"We'll leave it for other pirates to tear apart or to steal it. We won't let that crew have the satisfaction of knowing that their ship lays beneath the sea. Instead they will have to deal with the fact everyday, that their ship was torn apart by their own kind." Salina grinned evilly and then turned to the ship.  
"Man, you're are evil." James chuckled as he turned back to the ship. "I'll tell my brother of that, I'm sure he'll agree to it." Salina smiled.  
'Just as long as the Pearl can live one day longer, everything will be fine.' Salina gripped the side of the ship as she thought about Jack and his, their ship.  
  
A/N: How's that, yes yet another cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I just happen to be really good at them. Anyway I have decided to change Salina's age to 17, so just disregard any of the other chapter's that say any different. Okay? All righty then, well I have to go, so please keep R/R- ing! Thanks! 


	35. Chapter 35: No Regrets

Chapter 35:  
  
A/N: Do you honestly think Salina will leave Jack? Well let's see if she does, shall we? *Holds out arm and points to writing on the screen*  
  
James grabbed Salina's hand and pressed it tightly to his heart. "I love you Salina Marie Doubou, and I promise I will allow nothing to happened to you for as long as I live."  
Salina could feel her body tremble, Her breathing became heavy and she didn't know what to do. James leaned in for a kiss and at the last moment Salina was able to pull away.  
"I'm sorry James. But, today has been very rough on my body and I just need some time to relax, please excuse me." Salina dropped her hand from his chest and walked back down the stairwell. She stopped at her door and peered up at a very lonely James, then entered her room swiftly.  
"James." Norrington walked up behind his brother and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You really do love her don't you?"  
James turned to his older brother. "Yes I do."  
"Then you should be wed as soon as possible. Don't you think? Perhaps when we get back to Port Royal after the hanging." James let a smile slowly appear on his sad face.  
"You were always one to get things over with." James shared a laugh with his brother than walked down the stairwell. He waited there until there was no one in sight; he then walked into the brig.  
James looked around in awe at how many pirates there really were. Some were grinning widely at the sight of him, as if he was fresh meat or something. James began to mutter to himself as he walked passed the cells. "Salina lived with these ruffians?"  
A sharp voice sprang from the cell on his left side. "These ruffians are me crew! It be nice if ye wouldn't insult them like that. They take offense very easily."  
"Sparrow?" James turned and looked at the man slouched in the water inspecting his nails.  
Jack flashed his eyes up at the young gentleman. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!"  
James leaned against the bars, as Jack's temper rose. "I bet my dear fiancé didn't have to call you that." James said smartly with the most attitude he could push behind it.  
Jack sprung up and grabbed the collar of James's shirt, which pulled him closer to the iron door. "No you're right she didn't. It was simply Jack. But you remember that name well because that name had a lot of emotion put behind it when she would scream it out in the middle of the night." Jack narrowed his eyes and gave that very evil grin (aka: The seductive smile.).  
He shoved James away from the cell. James grabbed his neck and rubbed it, he would surely enjoy the day Sparrow died.  
"See even your sweet fiancé isn't all that innocent." Jack laughed a little at how mad he was making James.  
"Anything that you put her through on that ship had nothing to do with her will. She would never do anything so foolish especially with a pirate!" James turned and started for the door, but stopped as he heard Jack shout something back.  
"Ask her! If you don't believe me, ask her! She'll tell you. My Salina may be a witty woman, but she won't lie, not about that!" Jack went back to inspecting his nails.  
James turned his head and looked at Sparrow. "She was never yours!" With that said James shoved out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Salina stood at the window in her room gazing out at the Pearl. 'We haven't even left port yet and I already miss it. There were so many wonderful memories on that ship, and if I can't evr go back to them then at least I'll be able to give them back to Jack. That's all I'm worried about now, is him. I couldn't bare it if he died. I don't even want to think about it.'  
Salina turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in the dress, like a young woman should. It's what her father wanted her to be, what her uncle wants her to be, but is it really her. Salina reminisced about the first day she met Jack and how nice the pants and shirt felt on her skin.  
Her memories were interrupted by a knock on the door. Salina's eyes shot open and she turned to the door. "Come in!" She shouted not even caring about who it was.  
James entered the room and lowered his eyes, he couldn't bare to look at her. "James? What's wrong?" She walked towards him and he put his hands up to stop her. Salina's eyes trembled as she realized that this was about Jack.  
James paused for a moment and then looked up at her. "Why don't you sit, we can talk." Salina pointed to a chair.  
"No. If I sit I won't have the courage to ask you what I'm about to ask. It's hard enough trying to believe it."  
"James, is this about Jack?" Salina brushed her dress and sat on a chair at the end of her bed.  
"Salina I need to know-." She cut him off.  
"What happened while I was away? I'll tell you. But you have to promise me one thing, that you won't ever bring this up again." James nodded and Salina continued.  
"Well, Jack didn't really kidnap me, I agreed to go with him."  
"What! Why?" Salina got up and walked over to the dresser. She opened one of the lower drawers and pulled out a pair of pants, boots, a cotton shirt, and a scarf.  
"These are my clothes, all except the shirt that is. The shirt is Jack's, he gave it to me when my wound bled through the other one. He's not a bad man, he's really a good person." Salina knelt on the floor in front of James, with the clothes still in her arms.  
"Salina I can't believe you're saying this."  
"James I don't know how to say this but-."  
"What happened between you and Jack?" James walked behind her and sat in the chair she had been sitting in.  
"James please, don't bring this up, it's no use." She shifted her body so that she could see him, her eyes swelled with tears.  
"What happened?" James screamed at her.  
Salina placed her face in her hands and murmured something. "Nothing I regret."  
"What?"  
"I have no regrets. Not of living my life, which I did and now that part of me is over. So you have nothing to worry about." James got on the floor and grabbed her shoulders; he shook her a few times.  
"You had sex with him, didn't you? You loved him didn't you?" he shook her again and again.  
Salina shoved him off and stood against the wall, no longer crying. Her eyes were fool of anger and pain. "Don't ever touch me like that again, or I'll show you what I really am capable of!"  
James stood and instead of being angered he was a little frightened. "You wanted to know all about what happened while I was away? Well that comes with a price!"  
"What price!"  
"The price of knowing who I really am. Do you still want to know?" James nodded and Salina pulled her sleeve up. The rose tattoo showed on her forearm. "This is who I am! I killed that woman in Port Royale, I killed my mother!"  
"Your mother? She's been dead for years."  
"No, she hasn't. You see governor Doubou was not my real father, he simply found my mother in jail. My real father was a pirate as was my mother, until she was taken by the selfish Governor!"  
James shook his head. "I will not hear this nonsense, you're just shaken up from the trama of being with pirates." Salina slapped her hands at her sides and let out a big groan.  
"Yeah, it's all just a bunch of nonsense. I guess I'm just over- reacting about it, the wound has made me delirious." Norrington barged into the room as Salina shoved the clothes back into the drawer.  
"I just thought I'd let you two know that we're leaving. Oh, and it's starting to rain a little."  
"Thank you captain, James was just leaving." Salina starred at the floor as she took her shoes off.  
"Yes. Yes I was just leaving. Good night Salina." James left with Norrington and they shut the door as they exited.  
Salina walked over to the window and looked, once again, out at the Pearl. "It's time."  
  
A/N: Ha Ha! Yet another cliffhanger! Well first off I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and keeping my butt in line! So yeah, don't worry I should have the next chapter up today, and I promise it will be more interesting. Well, thanks again, and please continue to r/r! 


	36. Chapter 36: A Plan To Escape

Chapter 36:  
  
A/N: Yay! Yet another chapter! Thank you guys so much! Twix's for all! I ran out of kisses again, sorry! Well onto the story because I know that's what you really want to read! Disclaimer: Oh please, I don't own anyone except my original characters and the plot (is there a plot?).  
  
Salina ran to her door and cracked it opened to see if anyone was there. The cost was clear so she grabbed a pistol out of the desk drawer. "Norrington put it back in here, how stupid!"  
Salina put the pistol in a purse that she had hidden under her dress. She then crept out of the room and further down the stairwell until she reached the brig. When she was there she quickly entered and shut the door behind her.  
"It's Salina!" Gibbs announced.  
"Shhh! I don't want them to know I'm here." Salina held her dress as she walked down the steps.  
"Salina?"  
"Ello' Will." She said merrily as she walked passed his and Twig's cell. She continued down the aisle until she reached Jack's cell. "Jack!"  
"Eh? Oh it's you, love." He sprung up from the spot he had been laying in. "Ye have a chat with your dear fiancé?"  
"Yeah, no thanks to you!" She said while inching closer to the door. "Now Jack, I'm going to ask a favor of you."  
"Yeah, what's that?" He licked his lips as he leaned against the cell.  
Salina pulled the pistol out and placed it to his left shoulder. "Hold still!"  
"Salina!" Will shouted as the gun went off. Jack fell to the ground.  
Salina's legs dropped to ground and she put her hands on the iron cell. "Jack? Jack?"  
"You shot him! You shot Jack!" Gibbs protested.  
"Yes I know I shot him, it was my intention." Gibbs raised his eyebrows.  
"Bloody Hell woman!" Jack rolled on the ground holding his shoulder.  
"Jack listen to me. Someone probably heard that. Now this is the favor. You listening?"  
Jack grunted and rolled around a little more. "Good! Now when the guards come in here I want you to act dead, and all the rest of you act like you hate me for shooting him, got it?"  
"Aye!" They all shouted in unison except Jack, who was to busy muttering words of profanity.  
"Now Jack when they find you 'dead' they'll throw you overboard. We've barely left port so you can swim back to the Pearl and in a day or so come for us."  
"How the hell do you expect me to rescue ye with a wounded arm?"  
"Get that doctor to look at it, and then come get us! Now Will and Eric, you two I will release from the cell, and you two will follow Jack to the Pearl and help him. Savvy?"  
"Aye!" Salina nodded and then shot to the door where she heard footsteps.  
"They're here." She whispered before standing back up and aiming the pistol at Jack, who merely laid on the floor breathing as little as possible.  
The sailors barged in and saw salina with the gun pointed at Jack, they saw the blood and the wound right around the heart. James came running in. "Salina!"  
He ran to her side and handed them the keys to the door so that they could open it. The officers made sure Jack was dead and then picked him up to leave. Salina starred down at him the whole time watching the men remove his body from the cell. One sailor handed the keys back to James and he put it in his pocket.  
"Salina! Salina? Are you okay." Salina snapped back to reality.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine James." She dropped the pistol and held onto James. "I couldn't stand it, not anymore. He forced me to do things, that weren't me. You were right, he was evil, and I'm sorry for not seeing it before." She pretended to cry as she watched them take Jack's body out of the brig.  
"Shh. Everything is all right now, you'll be fine."  
Salina backed up from James's body. "Go ahead, go up on deck without me, I'll be there in a minute."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, don't worry. Tell father his pain is all over." James nodded and walked out. She waited until he was gone and then revealed the keys. Salina smiled at her handy work, then proceeded to the cell where Eric and Will were.  
"Come on, I'll sneak you guys up there." She shut the cell door behind them. "I'm sorry Twig, I promise you'll be out soon."  
"Yeah sure, sure." Salina cracked a smile and then walked out into the stairwell. She motioned for them to follow her, Will grabbed Salina's arm, and she looked at him questioning his actions.  
"Why don't we let everyone out, we can over throw the ship and go to the Pearl."  
"You couldn't even defend yourselves last time, and they out number us three to one. I don't think it wise to do that, we can wait until we reach Port Royale and then escape on the Black Pearl."  
"Why then?" Eric added.  
"Because when we get there, James is planning to marry me. It will most likely take place at the fort, where the crew will be kept, there will be less guards then we have here at the moment because of the wedding, so that would be the 'opportune' moment to strike. Don't you agree?"  
"Aye, milady." Salina smiled and walked up the stairs and onto the deck. She stood next to James and watched as they prepared to throw Jack over. But, they suddenly stopped.  
Salina approached the sailors. "What's wrong?"  
"He's still alive." One man told her, she felt her stomach turn. Salina squeezed in between the men.  
"He's dead I swear! I shot him, I bloody shot him!" She walked up to his body and put her finger to his neck. "There see, he's dead!"  
"Let me see!" A big burly sailor came walking up to Salina, who stood in front of Jack. Salina tilted back and pushed Jack off of the railing, there was a splash as he hit the water. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eric and Will getting ready to join Jack.  
"Oops." Salina said hesitantly. Her uncle shoved through the sailors.  
"Salina, what is the meaning of this."  
"Meaning?" She gulped, not knowing what to do next. "I just wanted to see for myself that he was dead and well, when this man approached me I got scared. I hit the railing and the body flew off into the water. It was an accident."  
While Salina was busy pleading with her uncle a sailor watched as Jack swam around in the water. "He's still alive!"  
Salina flew around and slammed her hands on the railing. "Jack, you asshole." She stated through gritted teeth.  
"Get him!" Governor Swann shouted. Without warning the sailors threw the fishing net over the side and hoisted Jack up. The rain began to pour and Salina stood on deck with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.  
Jack gave that idiotic smile and shrugged his shoulders, then winced in pain. "You didn't get very far, did you Sparrow?" Norrington signaled for the sailors let go of the net, Jack dropped onto the floor.  
"No, I guess I didn't. Let me guess. Put him in irons?" Jack placed his wrists together and held them out in front of him.  
Norrington smirked and did just that. "Put him in the brig, and make sure he can't escape."  
James walked to Salina and insisted that she come in from the rain, but she reluctantly stood there. She didn't care for the rain drenching her and her cloths; she'd rather stay out here than in there.  
James went inside and left her alone, or so he thought. "It was a wonderful trick that you pulled back there." Salina turned and looked at Norrington.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He snickered and leaned against the railing next to Salina.  
The rain started to lighten up and Salina just starred at the captain. "Of course you know I mean. Shooting him in the shoulder to make it look like you killed him. You tried to save him."  
Salina got real close to his face and spoke clearly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She then left the railing and walked to her cabin.  
"I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again!" He shouted as she walked away.  
"Go ahead!" Salina yelled back and then spoke softly to herself. "I still have hope as long as Eric and Will made it to the Black Pearl safely." She smiled and entered her cabin.  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! I know you loved that, okay maybe not. But Salina was a little conniving, right? Well I'll try to get the next 2 chapters up tomorrow, okee? Well I've got to go, thanks! 


	37. Chapter 37: Dressing for the Occasion

Chapter 37:  
  
A/N: Wow! I love you guys so much, thanks to you's I have over 100 reviews! Well I'm glad you love my and I can't wait to write more for you!  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own POTC!  
  
Salina flopped on her bed and lay there lifeless for a few minutes. She would have to be on her guard more often now, now that Norrington was on her case. What would happen to Jack? Would Will and Eric be able to get to them in time? So many things rushing through her head at that point in time, she just decided to push them all aside and go to sleep.  
Then next morning the sun peered into Salina's room and disturbed her peaceful slumber. She rolled over and noticed a body in bed next to her. "Jack!" She said excitedly but then figured out that it wasn't him.  
She pulled the red locks out of James's face and starred at him for the longest time. "I know you love me more than life itself. But this, this life is not for me. I'm so sorry James." Salina whispered to him, even though he was still asleep she felt the need to tell him.  
Salina rolled out of bed and took notice that she was only in her bodice. She grabbed her robe and walked out onto the deck. The sun was just coming over the horizon, but the light was enough to make the ship glow in the water.  
Salina walked to the railing where Jack had laid the night before. She rubbed her fingers up and down the wood, as if to catch whatever might be left of his warmth on the railing. She looked down to the crystal clear water and watched as the fish scattered away from the ship.  
"It's a glorious morning, isn't it?" Salina swirled around and smiled at her uncle. Her robe waved in the wind, as did her locks of hair.  
"Aye, that it is. I love standing out here watching the sunrise. It brings me peace." Salina turned her head up to the clouds in the early morning sky. She was trying to forget the events from the night before, it seemed like a dream now.  
"You're really swept away with him, aren't you?" Salina's eyes widened as she thought of Jack.  
"James, that is." Her uncle added; Salina blushed as she was relived that he was not referring to Jack.  
"Oh, yes. Yes I am. He will make a fine husband for me. It is a smart match."  
"Yes it is. I can only hope my daughter could have such a fine match." Salina smiled and hugged her uncle.  
"Thank you, for being so lovable." She kissed his cheek and then walked back to her cabin.  
  
The next two days flew by fast; Salina barely exited her room for she knew Norrington was watching her.  
"At least that bastard can't watch me from in here!" Salina twirled around and sat at the vanity. "When we get to Port Royal everything will go back to normal, I hope."  
Salina grabbed her brush and began to pull it through her hair. "I wonder where Will and Eric are, and whether they'll make it here in time." She slammed the brush on the vanity and stood up.  
Her hair hung at her side as she paced through out the room. Salina let out a huge groan as she fell back on her bed. There was a loud knock on the door.  
"Salina, are you decent?" Salina hopped up and grabbed her robe she fumbled with it trying to put it on.  
"Yes! Yes I am." Her uncle stepped in the room.  
"Not dressed yet, Salina? This isn't like you." He smiled widely at the young women.  
"Well I was looking for a gown to wear today, seems how it would be my first day back in Port Royal." Her uncle smiled once more as he picked a dress out of her closet. "When are we arriving?" She asked curiously while receiving the dress her uncle picked out.  
"Captain Norrington said we should arrive within the next hour."  
"I see." Salina steeped behind a curtain to change. A maid stepped behind the curtain to help her.  
"James wishes to marry you as soon as possible." Her uncle said with glee. "I believe tomorrow afternoon."  
Salina nearly choked on her breath when he said that. "Are you all right my dear?"  
She let out a short breath. "Yes, yes I'm fine." She walked out from behind the curtain. "Tomorrow, eh?" Her uncle nodded and she picked up her shoes. "Why so soon?"  
"Well he thought it be best if you two were married quickly. There's no sense in waiting if you two truly love each other and are ready to be married. Don't you agree?"  
"Yes, completely. Uncle would you like to have tea before we reach town?"  
"That would be lovely."  
  
William stood by the steer of the Black Pearl, watching the sea, anticipating their arrival in Port Royal. He would do anything to help his crew and to help Jack and Salina. It was only one more days journey, would he make it in time?  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short, I just had to add a few more things to the plot. I'll update more tomorrow. Thanks again to all of you! 


	38. Chapter 38: Dresses and Escapes

Chapter 38:  
  
A/N: Yeah I know these last few chapters have been 'dragging' a little (no I did not take offense. I agree) so this chapter should pick up the pace. Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old!  
  
Salina sat in a rather nicely furnished carriage with the Governor. "Salina I'm taking you to the finest dress shop in Port Royal. They have wonderful gowns, I'm sure you'll fine find the wedding dress you're looking for there."  
  
"Yes." Salina nodded her head and then went back to watching the street. It was kind of her uncle to take her dress shopping, but that was most definitely the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.  
  
"Dear uncle?" She smiled eagerly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When is it that you plan to hang Sparrow?" Little Elizabeth peered up at Salina with great eyes. For a moment there Salina wanted to burst out crying and run out of the carriage, but she resisted her hungering urge.  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn, I believe is when the commodore said."  
  
"I see." She went back to watching the streets.  
  
"Ah, we're here. Come my dear let us not speak of that anymore and move on to happier subjects. Such as your wedding." Her uncle climbed out of the carriage.  
  
"As if that could fulfill my happiness." Salina muttered under breath.  
  
"What my dear?"  
  
"I said you sure know how to fulfill my happiness." Salina gave a half smile trying to hide her real emotions. She bit her lip as they entered the shop.  
  
"Ye stay ere' ye scabberish dog!" A guard yelled as he thrust Jack into a cell.  
  
Jack rolled off of the dirt floor and looked out of the iron cage at the guard. "It's a bit dirty in ere'." Jack protested.  
  
The guard spit at Jack. "Now it's a bit dirtier." His remark came through to Jack bitterly. "Keep it up and I'll av' ye put out with the pigs!" He banged on the cell and walked over to a chair.  
  
Jack sat down on a slab of stone and tilted his hat in his face. His belts with his pistol and sword hung just outside of his cell.  
  
"Will! Look, you can see Port royal in the distance." Eric handed the telescope to Will.  
  
"We should be there by dawn tomorrow. I just hope that's not too late." Will gave the telescope back to Eric and walked to the steer.  
  
"Will what are we goin' to do once we've got there?" Eric asked frantically, hoping his friend had some plan of action.  
  
"Well I'll tell ye what we're going to do. Come ere'!" Eric walked up to him and Will began to tell him of the plan.  
  
"Do we have enough ammunition for that?"  
  
"What? Of course we do! This is the Black Pearl, not some damn farie boat!" William slapped him upside the head and went back to explaining the rest of the plan.  
  
"Milady how about this one. Tis pure satin and is rather fancy?" One servant girl recommended.  
  
"It's beautiful, no doubt there, but too frilly." Salina went back to looking at other gowns.  
  
"Salina that is the seventh dress you've refused."  
  
"My apologies' uncle, but I just don't want something too- err- fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy?"  
  
"You know, frilly and princess like. It's just not me." Salina continued through the dresses.  
  
Her uncle turned his head and muttered under his breath. "Too frilly? She really has been away too long. Curse those pirates!"  
  
"I beg your pardon uncle?"  
  
"Nothing my dear." Salina smiled and pulled out a dress. It was white and pure silk. The sleeves were long and on the ends had very elegant looking lace. On both sides of the waist there were beaded roses sewn so that they draped down the sides of the dress.  
  
Her uncle gasped as he begged her to try it on. It was a perfect fit and Salina loved it. Salina twirled in the mirror pretending to dance. She remembered the dance her and Jack shared once and imagined him dancing with her again, but this time at a wedding.  
  
"Oy! Guard!" Jack hung his hands out of the cell bars.  
  
The guard pointed to himself and Jack nodded. He walked up to the cell and got in Jack's face. "Yeah."  
  
"Where might me mates be?"  
  
"Your mates?"  
  
Jack started swinging his hands around in explanation of his question. "Aye! Me mates, me crew." The guard looked puzzled. "The men brought into the fort with me?"  
  
"Oh, them."  
  
"Where be them?"  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"Nothin' just me curiosity got the best o' me." Jack smiled brightly as he looked up at the guard.  
  
"They're across the fort."  
  
"Thanks mate." Jack grabbed the guard's shirt and pulled him into the cell door. The guard was knocked unconscious and Jack reached through the bars and grabbed the keys.  
  
Jack stepped out and kicked him once in his side. "You know it is so easy to get the keys from you, a dog would do a better job!" (A/N: Had to sorry. te he.) Jack grabbed his effects and walked up the stairs.  
  
A/N: This one is a little better, it's leading up to the excitement. The next two chapters will be full of action and suspence, so no worries.. Okee? By the way, I have more twix! Yay! Well, thanks for reviewing, It is greatly appreciated. 


	39. Chapter 39: A Plan Made Between 2 Women

Chapter 39:  
  
A/N: This one is going to be good.. Trust me. So go ahead and read it already!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before!  
  
Salina woke early the next morning, she did not want to sleep through the hanging and miss her shot at saving Jack, if she could. "Damn this wound! It slows me down, my blasted mother! I hope she went to hell!"  
  
"Salina dear is that you?"  
  
Salina snickered at her uncle's inquisitiveness. "Yes it is, I'm merely getting dressed. Have no worries uncle, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Do you need assistance?"  
  
"No, I can manage very well by myself." Salina could not control her excitement, she felt as if she was going to suddenly explode into ten different directions.  
  
"May I enter?"  
  
"Yes, you may." Salina stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at her uncle. He had insisted the night before that she wears her wedding gown to the hanging, why was beyond her, but she wore it all the same.  
  
"I figured I'd inform you of Sparrow's currant circumstances." Salina's excitement vanished and a frown swept across her face.  
  
"Circumstances?"  
  
"Yes, you see he tried to escape yesterday." Salina's hands began to shake and a look of grief crossed her soul.  
  
"Is he-."  
  
"Dead? No, he's back in the fort and ready to be hanged." Salina let out a huge sigh and sunk into a chair next to the Governor. "You are pleased with this?"  
  
Salina was startled by his comment, but quickly found a response. "Well, I'm relieved because now I get to watch him die a slow painful death." She smiled innocently, but inwardly she was still frightened about his currant conditions.  
  
"Not so tough now, eh?" The guard sneered at Jack. When he turned his back Jack mimicked his facial expression and slouched into the dirt.  
  
"Well at least it isn't water this time."  
  
"It's time Sparrow!" The guard waltzed back to the cell. "Let see if you escape today, Sparrow!"  
  
Salina sat in a chair on a balcony at the fort. To her right were her uncle and little Elizabeth. Salina smiled sheepishly at the young girl.  
  
"Miss? Miss?" Salina turned and looked down the steps. She could see a woman with long locks of light brown hair. She was so young looking but so powerful at the same time. There was a little boy holding her hand.  
  
"Uncle, do excuse me for a moment." He nodded and she walked down to the woman.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are Salina, am I right?" The woman smiled and handed her a letter from William. Salina looked up at the woman, and saw love and compassion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am Salina, who might you be?" Salina looked down at the boy; he had curled locks of brunet hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"I am Carolyn Turner." Salina looked to the woman then back to the boy, she bit her lip and bent her knees to further look at the boy.  
  
"Then this must be little Turner! Hello I'm Salina. I know your father." Salina brushed her fingers through the boy's hair.  
  
"Salina I must speak with you about something very important." She stood once more, facing the woman.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Jack is to be hanged, I know this. But, Will has instructed me through that letter that if he should not make it here in time I am to help you save Jack and the crew."  
  
"How, I have no weapons and no plan."  
  
"But I do. I have brought a bow and arrow with me, I will stand on the pillar there." She pointed to a short tower that overlooked the whole fort. "I can get a clear shot from there, clear enough to cut the rope, but I need you down here to get the rest of the crew out."  
  
"So Jack being freed will cause enough of a distraction for me to get the crew?"  
  
"Aye. Here are the keys, now take this just in case." Carolyn handed Salina a pistol.  
  
"Okay." The two women shook hands and Carolyn grabbed her son and was off. Salina waved good-bye to the boy and then stood by the entrance of the jail cells. She could see the gallows clear as day and watched as they brought Jack to the noose.  
  
"I hope for Jack's sake that she is a good shot." Salina tangled her fingers together, sweat dripped from her brow as they read the charges placed on him. He didn't look nervous at all.  
  
The drum roll started and Salina gripped the pistol harder. The lever was pulled and Salina nearly screamed as she watched him fall.  
  
A/N: How was that? Mhhmm, yeah that was good, lol! Well next chapter will be posted soon, might post it today. might not, lol. Sorry I shouldn't tease you guys, well please review thanks! 


	40. Chapter 40: The Battle That Changed Her ...

Chapter 40:  
  
A/N: Yippy! Yay. more adventure and pain. and happiness of course. Well heres the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Same, Same..  
  
There was a whizzing sound as the arrow shot through the air and pierced through the rope, but it didn't break. Salina almost screamed but then remembered what she was to do. She saw officers running to Jack, and a few heading toward Carolyn.  
  
"Carolyn!" Salina aimed the pistol up and shot one of the men dead in the back. There was a ruckus as people fled from the fort. Carolyn nodded to Salina and then aimed the bow again this time completely slicing the rope in half. Jack dropped to the ground and Salina ran to the cells.  
  
The keys jingled as she ran down the steps. "Salina!" Barbossa shouted.  
  
"Ello' there ol' friend. Need some help?" She smiled and forced herself to open up the cells as fast as her arms would move.  
  
"Come on get up there! Jack can't fight them off by himself! Some of you to the armory!" Salina dropped the keys when she was finished and ran back outside to the fort.  
  
"Salina, Salina! What is the meaning of this?" Her uncle came charging at her. She ignored his comment.  
  
"If you wish to live you better get out of here! Those pirates won't spare your life as easily as I have." Salina shoved her uncle aside.  
  
"Salina where is your cousin?" He shouted as she walked away.  
  
"Beth?" Salina ran to the sidewall and climbed up the steps. She nearly fell over as a canon hit in to the stonewall. Salina peered out at the harbor and saw the Pearl; it was firing canons at the fort. She smiled for a moment until she realized a guard had her cousin and was going to take her life.  
  
"Beth!" She ran to the man and he hit her aside.  
  
"Bloody whore!" Salina slid her legs under him and grabbed his sword as he fell.  
  
She stood and aimed it at his throat. "Let go of Beth!" She shouted at him. He just held her close to his chest and gripped her even tighter.  
  
"Lina help!" Beth cried and Salina lossed her patience.  
  
"If you won't let her go I'll make you!" Salina thrust his arm open and snatched Beth out of his grip. She was about to strike but a canon knocked the wall down. Beth screamed as they all tumbled over.  
  
Salina lay under a pile of rubble trying to get up, but without any success. She groaned and pushed as much stone off of her legs as possible. There was a tiny scream coming from the right of her.  
  
The guard was up and surprisingly uninjured, he had Beth in his arms. "Beth." Salina could barley talk and when she removed a stone from her leg she realized it had inflicted a rather harsh blow to her calf.  
  
She screamed in agony as she watched her cousin being passed to yet another officer and the one that was holding Beth approached her with his blade fully extended.  
  
Salina looked down at her legs once more and decided she was going to try one last time to stand or at least move. She was able to craw to the edge of the wall. Her dress was caught on a rock and with one quick movement she removed the bottom of the gown from her body.  
  
"I'm glad I decided to wear my pants under this." She looked out at the jagged rocks in the crystal water bellow her. Salina's nose was bleeding and her face all scratched up. She turned in time to see the man standing over her.  
  
"I thought you said you would make me let go of her." He raised his sword and let it plummet down. He was stopped in mid action as a dagger was lodged deep into his throat.  
  
Blood seeped out of his mouth and dripped onto Salina's face. She wiped it off as she pulled her dagger out of his neck. "I think I just did." She replied as she pulled herself up.  
  
Salina did not stay standing long; she collapsed to her knees and looked around for Elizabeth. Fortunately she found her safe in James's arms.  
  
James starred at her in dismay. "Salina!"  
  
She looked at him confusingly and wondered why he was screaming. She soon found out what his shouts were for. Blood splattered across her back and through her hair, causing it to turn a crimson color.  
  
Salina sat there petrified to turn around and find out what happened. When she gained the courage to turn around she saw Jack standing above her, his sword unsheathed socked in blood. She looked behind him and noticed an officer lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.  
  
Salina shuttered at the thought that she could've very well had been him if Jack hadn't showed up. He leaned down and pulled her up. She had one arm draped over his shoulder and the other was clenching the dagger.  
  
James starred at Jack in shock that he had saved Salina. They slowly limped over to him. Salina brushed her hand across Beth's cheek, and then peered up at James. "I told you he was loyal to me." She laughed, but it was soon broken by the booming noises of canon fire.  
  
"We still have a battle raging." Jack nudged Salina as to say are you up for another round? Salina disregarded his statement and instead spoke to James.  
  
"Get Beth and yourself out of here! If I do not return please don't worry." His eyes filled with tears as he turned and walked away without saying a word.  
  
"Now we can go Jack." He smiled a toothy smile and made sure she could walk on her own before leaving her side.  
  
The battle raged for a little while longer, but was stopped when the Naval re-enforcement's showed up. The crew stood in the center of the fort surrounded by the officers.  
  
Salina stood at the front next to Jack, unwilling to give in for it was hers and the crew's freedom at stake. Her uncle emerged from the sea of sailors. "Put down your weapons!" He shouted with his big booming voice. The officers obeyed and Salina loosened her grip on her sword.  
  
"Salina what in heavens name are you doing?"  
  
"Making choices of my own and living my life!" Salina shouted back. Her hair hung, matted, at her side and her face showed fear and power. Her uncle trembled.  
  
"Please Salina, you're wounded! Come-."  
  
"NO! I will not return home with you! I have said this once before, I know I have!" The Governor shook his head and proceeded towards her.  
  
"No!' She aimed the point of her sword to his nose; it was so close that he could almost feel the blade touching his skin.  
  
"Salina Please!"  
  
"No! I love Jack, and I plan to stay with him! If that means becoming a pirate then so be it!" James's eyes widened as he held Beth closer.  
  
"You're being rash!" James shouted harshly at her. "Your only 17, you're not old enough to make a decision like that!"  
  
"But I am old enough to marry you! Where does that seem right! I will leave this port with Jack and the crew with or without your permission, and with or without the consent of the law! Savvy?"  
  
Carolyn grinned at her and pushed young Will behind her, into the huddle of their crew. Salina now pulled her pistol out and aimed it at James. "Let us through!"  
  
The governor hesitated before finding the strength to speak. "Let them pass." The sailors parted a way for the crew to exit.  
  
"Thank you my dear sweet uncle." Salina kissed his cheek as she left. He quickly wiped it ridding himself of her poisoned ways.  
  
"Great speaker aint she?" Jack staed with a smile as he left the fort.  
  
He caught back up with Salina and she held his hand tightly, as to indicate she would never let him go.  
  
A/N: Well there's some adventure.. Tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	41. Chapter 41: Of Bliss And Harmony

Chapter 41:  
  
A/N: Yay! Snickers! I'll trade! I'll Trade! Woo Hoo. Snickers! Any way yeah my story, hmn I was thinking of ending it soon but not until one more thing is complete. You see I'd like to explain what happens when the crew goes to get the Aztec gold and I'm trying to do it within the next 10 chapters (hopeful not so long, but it would be cool to end on a 50th chapter.) All right enough of my blabber, here's the next one!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own POTC don't think I ever will, hope to own Johnny Depp someday. doubt it will happen!  
  
When the Pearl was brought into port the sailors merely looked at it in awe. Salina was one of the first on the peer; she gazed up at the spectacular ship that she had waited so long to board once again.  
  
"Lina! Lina!" A small girl came running down to the peer Salina moved to face the girl and smiled widely.  
  
"Oh, Beth!" She reached down and grabbed the girl only to fall to her knees and sit on the peer.  
  
"Lina don't leave! Please don't leave!" Salina's eyes filled with tears as the crew boarded the Black Pearl. Salina closed her eyes and went through the memories of the past few weeks and the pain she went through to get away from her uncle.  
  
"He just keeps coming back. He comes back." Salina muttered in between sobs. "I hate him!" She gripped Elizabeth to her chest and stood weakly.  
  
There near the beginning of the peer stood her uncle. "You bastard!" Salina's eyes flared and she walked heavily over to the Governor. "You thought by sending my cousin down here that I would change my mind! I don't think so!"  
  
"Salina." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"You coward! You had to send an innocent child to get me to come back! I won't fall for this-." Elizabeth gripped her tighter as she cried.  
  
Salina could feel the warm tears soak her shirt. "Lina please don't leave. I'll be good please don't leave. You're my best friend, I love you." She gazed up at Salina, her eyes wide with tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"Beth." Salina whispered and then bit her lip. She looked furiously up at her uncle. "Take her back, never mention my name or existence to her. I will not have her feel this way, have the regret for my leaving. I will not have her feel like she caused it."  
  
Salina hugged Beth and then gave her to her uncle. Elizabeth threw a fit as Governor Swann carried her off the peer and back up to the fort. Salina was left standing on the peer waving good-bye to the young girl who had such a big influence in her life.  
  
Salina could feel a hand being laid on her shoulder. "What do we do now Jack?"  
  
"Beats me. You're the one who got us out of this, you decide." A small smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Lets leave and nigh return." She turned and looked straight up at him. His eyes were a hazel color and the sun rose high over his head creating a sort of halo.  
  
Salina giggled as she starred at him.  
  
"What?" Jack looked at her with strained eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just that the way the sun is it creates a halo around your head." She laughed again.  
  
"Oh, is that what this is about? Well I'm not much of an angel, aye?" He gave that look of sarcasm.  
  
"No you failed at being one, that's why you got me." She laughed once more before reaching up and kissing him.  
  
"Ahem!" Carolyn stood before the two pirates eyes wondering waiting for them to break up their 'kissing' session.  
  
"Hi Carolyn!" Salina broke from the long awaited kiss.  
  
"Can't ye see we're busy?" Jack sneered.  
  
"The whole crew can see you're busy! But, that's not what I'm here about." A small boy came out from behind Carolyn.  
  
"Little Turner." Salina walked to him and squatted down to his height. "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine." The boy smiled at her, his brown locks in curls around his face.  
  
"Salina?" Jack walked up behind her.  
  
"I haven't brought him aboard yet and I don't plan on it."  
  
"Well you certainly can't just leave him here." Salina stood and looked at Carolyn.  
"I know I'm not boarding either." Salina gazed in shock at her.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I was thinking we could barter a passage back over to England. It'd be a lot easier to raise him there." Carolyn seemed very unsure of her decision.  
  
"If ye ever need anything, the Black Pearl is here." Jack said hesitantly before boarding the ship himself.  
  
"Forgive him, he's not very good at comforting people. But we will be here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here comes Will so I'll leave you three alone. Just try not to take to long otherwise the navy might just charge at our ship and I've had all the battles that I can handle for today." Carolyn smiled as Salina walked away and her husband approached.  
  
"Ello' Salina." Eric grinned at her. "He's up at the steer."  
  
"Thank you Eric." Salina walked up the steps to he steer. It took a minute for Jack to notice her standing there, but in that minute to her he looked so gallant and yet mysterious.  
  
"How's Will?" He asked breaking the silence.  
  
"He's saying goodbye to his family again, how do you think he feels?" Jack looked at her questioning her attitude. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be cocky. I just wish Carolyn would stay with us. You know it'd be nice to have another woman aboard once in a while."  
  
"Well I could arrange to have a hooker come aboard and stay with us. That would be really fun, you know." He gave that evil grin and played with his mustache.  
  
"For you maybe, but if ye did that you wouldn't see the likes of me again." She walked closer to Jack who held his arms lovingly around her side.  
  
"Now where have I heard that said before?" Salina smiled in embarrassment. "Oh yes I believe you told me that when you left to go with James, but I see you still here next to me."  
  
"As I will always be." Again she leaned up and kissed him, this time it meant something real. Something unexplainable had occurred to the crew. They had no idea how much Jack had really cared for her until this moment, sure they had seen them together and knew this would happen. But this kiss was greater than all that knowledge it symbolized something.  
  
Salina let her lips leave Jack's and she just starred straight into his eyes, wondering what was ahead of them. "I love you." She whispered in a soft voice before hugging him tightly.  
  
The next two years would hold bliss for the crew of the Black Pearl. They had wondered all across the Caribbean and it still seemed different every time they circled through. It was their home and would remain that forever.  
  
An older Salina appeared out on deck just as the sun was rising. She walked past the steer all the way to the end of the ship. She looked out at the water and let the sea spray her face. She was now 19 and her face healed from the scratches of the battle taken place just two years before.  
  
She was tall and slender, but most definitely not scrawny. She could run the ship just as good as any man, maybe even better. Her hair was about the same length and was pulled back into a ponytail with the scarf. Her cloths were more dirty and tattered then before but she didn't mind, this was her life forever and always.  
  
A/N: How was that? I know time flew, I'll elaborate on that more. Thank you guys so much for sticking with my story I am so glad you like it. No, it is not over yet if that's what you're thinking. Like I said I still have a few more things to do. Well thanks greatly, luv you all! 


	42. Chapter 42: The Begining of the End

Chapter 42:  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while. What can I say, school got in the way, STUPID SCHOOL! Anyway I have another chapter for you so please read it and tell me what you think, thanks. Sorry if I'm not very cheery this morning it's because I have a cold and I've been getting up at 5:30 all week. Thanks again. Oh! While I'm at it, this week at the grocery store they had a special on both Twix and Kisses, go figure. So heres a nice little bag for each of you, lol.  
  
Salina slowly opened her eyelids as the first light of the morning crept through the windows. She smiled as she reminisced about her dream, about her life. Salina rolled over and looked at a rather rough looking brute whom she would call her Captain any other time, but while in his bed he's simply Jack.  
  
He had his salty brown hair in his face and there was a pleasant smile plastered to his face. Salina brushed the hair out of his face and looked deeply at his smile.  
  
"Dreaming bout' treasure again, eh Jack?" She whispered before kissing him and sitting up. He still lay next to her, passed out in nothing but sheets.  
  
Salina stretched a moment before stepping out of the bed and putting her pants on. Her cotton shirt was long and rather dirty, but she didn't mind. When Salina finished dressing she grabbed her scarf and tied it around her waved blond hair.  
  
The deck was silent as the grave and there were only a few men working. She stepped out and there was a little fog settling on the ship. Everyone knew the Salina was Jack's woman but when she walked out onto the deck she was just another one of the crew, and it was left at that.  
  
"G'mornin' Salina!" Came a call from the crow's nest.  
  
"Ello' Twigg!" She replied to the man as he went back to work.  
  
Twigg didn't like Salina very much, but refused to be mean because she was a woman. He had resented her because she holds a certain power over the ship just by being a woman, in her own way she could control it and Twigg did not like that idea.  
  
Salina continued her stroll down the deck of the ship, tightening ropes where they needed tightening and tieing them were there was no tie. She loved her life and was pleased with the way she was leading it.  
  
"How is the lady of the ship doing this fine morning?" Salina turned and faced the rather tall man that stood before her. His beard had grown more gray and his eyes pale, but she knew him all the same.  
  
"She is fine this morning Barbossa. Thank ye for askin'." Salina looked to the sea and then breathed in the soft sent of the salt water, it was so relaxing to her.  
  
"Ah, I see that yer love for the sea hasn't changed a once since ye first boarded." He clarified for himself.  
  
"Nigh, it hasn't. Where might we be headin' this mornin' that we have to be goin' there at a fast pace?" She moved her body to face Barbossa once again. He looked at her questionably before he answered.  
  
"I believe-." The young woman interrupted him.  
  
"Barbossa, that is the same speech you give me every time I ask ye where we might be goin. I'm not a child ye know, ye don't have to go on about believing we might be goin' to the isle of Sinthey' (A/N: Just a name I made up for lack of a better word.) or to the cape or where ever it is we might be headin'. I'm 19 I think I am capable of knowing exactly where it is we are plannin' on goin'." Salina stated in an educated tone and watched for a moment as Barbossa smiled and laughed.  
  
"Aye milady, I do that don't I?" Salina nodded and waited for his reply. "Well if ye so eagerly want to know, we are sailing to Tortuga."  
  
"Tortuga?" Salina's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Land Ho!" Twigg shouted from the crow's nest and Salina whirled around to look at the island, a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Barbossa why might we be goin' here?" She waited a moment for his answer and was irked by his silence. "Barbossa?" She turned around and realized that he had left.  
  
Salina noticed Jack standing at the door of the cabin half leaning on the door brushing off his hat. She rolled her eyes as she walked over.  
  
"Captain?" She acknowledged as she strolled towards him in an angered manner. Jack looked up lovingly at the women and reached out his hand to her face.  
  
Salina knocked it down and his eyes grew narrow with confusion. He pulled his hands up in defense and twiddled his fingers. "What's wrong, love?"  
  
"Well nothing's really wrong I'd just like to know why we are goin' to Tortuga on such short notice and why it seems every other god damned pirate on this ship knows about it safe for me!" Her voice rose with her last remark and Jack backed up.  
  
After a minute of thinking he replied to her rather harsh comments. "Ye see love, I didn't think it was very important to tell ye in the middle of our little fun last night." He winked and that mysterious smile crept across his face.  
  
Salina blushed and then collected her anger as she shook her finger in his face. Salina looked at him as he continued to smile. She then let a grin cross her face as she stomped her heal into his toes.  
  
She let her anger vanish as she turned and walked away. "An eye fer an eye, as they say. But I suppose in this case it's a toe." She shouted as she walked down the stair well into the dinning hall. Jack sat on on the deck clenching his toes in agony.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Barbossa stood at the head of the table waiting for the shouts and arguments of the pirates to stop. "Now see here men!" He hollered as he slammed his fists on the table.  
  
The men looked at him all silent. Every pirate was accounted for with the exception of Salina, Jack, Will and Gibbs. Barbossa lifted his hands and snatched and apple from the basket. He took a large bite and then spoke.  
  
"See here men, we have a great problem on our hands. Do ye know what that is?" They all remained silent as they watched Barbossa eat.  
  
"Our problem is our Captain." He smiled an evil grin as he took yet another bite from the apple.  
  
A/N: Ah Ha! A cliffhanger! Yeah Nev is good (does happy dance to show that she still has it in her to writ.)! Okay, enough of that (cough as she sits back down in the chair). I know the part at the end is a little confussing because I wrote that Salina went down to the dinning hall but then I said that she wasn't there. To clarify that the part where Barbossa is talking is actually suppose to start when Salina is still up on deck talking to Jack, okee? Well more to come should be up today, [please read and review. THANKS! 


	43. Chapter 43: Pirate's Aren't Decant!

Chapter 43:  
  
A/N: Sorry the last one was short I'll try to make this on a little longer. Hope you enjoy, I lnow the last one dragged a little hopefully this one will be better. More Twix! (Hands twix's out to everyone and shakes his or her hands in a business like fashion.)  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
  
The men looked at Barbossa with wide eyes. One man spoke up, "Our captain?"  
  
"Aye lads, our Captain. Fer too long we have let him steer us wrong. We havn't even had a decant hunt fer over 5 months. We've just been circling the Caribbean. I think it's time we gain ourselves a new captain." Barbossa circled around the table grazing their shoulders as he went along.  
  
"You mean a mutiny?" One brave soul spoke up.  
  
Barbossa smiled and then let it drop to a frown. "Come on Gents! Don't say it like it's a bad thing, just think of it as a retirement for our dear captain."  
  
The same man spoke once more, "What of Salina and those loyal to him?"  
  
"Yeah you know the woman is going to put up a fight!" This time it was Pintel who talked.  
  
"I have my own plan fer Salina." Barbossa said with a sly voice. "One that will make Jack even hate her." The men shouted and hollered until the door opened and none other than Salina stepped in.  
  
Her eyes widened as she noticed all the men starring at her. "I just came to get an apple." She said innocently as she grabbed one from the basket. She turned to exit but then stopped short and looked at them once more.  
  
"By the way, what are ye all doing in here?" She narrowed her eyes as she listened to all the men speak at once.  
  
There was a bang on the table as Barbossa slammed his apple on the table. The juice dripped off of the side and ran onto the floor. "We were simply waiting fer breakfast milady."  
  
Salina took a minute before she acknowledged his comment. "I see. Make sure to be on the deck right after we are going to need to prepare for port." She whispered faintly before vacating the room and closing the door behind her. "That was strange."  
  
She walked down the long hallway until she came to the steps and then went back onto the deck.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Bloody woman!" Pintal shouted underneath the ruckus of the other men.  
  
"Gents! Gents! Calm yourselves. I have a solution fer our little problem but it cannot be carried out just yet." Barbossa looked around the room at the pirates and laughed a hideous laugh.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Gibbs walked out of his cabin and followed Salina up the stairs. "What's going on in the dinning hall?"  
  
"They say their waiting fer breakfast, but breakfast never comes before eight and we're goin' into town today so it's likely we won't have any." Salina looked at Gibbs who seemed to be on the same wavelength as her.  
  
"There's somthin' goin on." At that moment an eerie wind crept across the ship and caused the sails to ruffle in a god awful way. A chill went up Salina's spine as she peered out at the island they were closing in on. "We should tell Jack."  
  
"No! No, we mustn't tell him, not now at least. He seems to occupied at the moment and it might effect him in a horrible way. We can't let them know that we are suspicious of them, savvy?"  
  
"Aye Salina, I understand." She nodded and walked into Jack's cabin. There was maps spread out on his desk everywhere. "What have we here Jack?"  
  
Salina sifted through the maps looking for any information about why they were going to Tortuga and why so suddenly. "Ah Ha!" she exclaimed as she found a scrap piece of parchment with words scribbled on it.  
  
She read it aloud to herself. "Lost treasure of Cortez. Isle De Morta (A/N: I think that's how you spell it). So this is why we're going to Tortuga."  
  
"Aye, and it's precisely why I didn't tell you." Salina whirled around and stuck the piece of scrap behind her back. Jack lowered his eyes and sat on the couch. Salina placed the paper on the desk and walked over to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? It's just another adventure same as all the others." She tried to smile but couldn't find it in her to.  
  
"No it's not like the others!" He removed his hat from his head and stood. "This one is too dangerous fer you!"  
  
Salina's sweet expression vanished and her face turned with anger. "Just because I am a woman does not mean I can't work hard or protect myself. I've proved that to you over and over again!" She exclaimed standing and throwing his hat to the floor.  
  
She stomped over to the door and opened it, Jack shouted to her before she left. "Salina!"  
  
Salina faced the deck and did not turn her head when she spoke to him. "Goodbye Jack." She left and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Barbossa stepped out on to deck and looked to her. "Sali-."  
  
"Ready the rowboats we're going to shore!" Salina fumed as she stopped in the center of the deck and looked out at the sea surrounding the island. "If ye won't tell me what it is ye need from this blasted isle, Jack, I'll find it out meself." Salina muttered under her breath.  
  
She turned and walked bellow deck to Eric's cabin. She threw open the door and looked through his drawers. "Salina what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I'm looking for some money, anything valuable." She hissed as she continued to rummage through the small room, nearly ripping it apart.  
  
"Well can't you do it in Jack's cabin?" He shouted while picking up some of his belongings that were tossed onto the floor. Salina looked to him sternly and he backed up. "Okay sure. You can rummage through my stuff just when yer done clean it up." He said weakly as he left the room.  
  
A little while later Salina exited the room with a few trinkets of jewelry and coins in her hand. "Not much value to these but they'll have to do."  
  
"Not much value!" Protested Eric.  
  
"I'm just kidding, they'll work perfectly with my plan, thanks Eric." Salina smiled as she walked up onto the deck.  
  
"Salina you wench! You said you'd clean it up when you were done!"  
  
"Correction, dear Eric. You said for me to but I never agreed to it."  
  
"But it would be the decant thing to do!"  
  
"I'm a pirate! Pirate's aren't decant!" Salina turned laughing and walked further onto the deck.  
  
"Hag!" Eric shouted up to her one last time before he walked in to his extremely damaged room. "She'll pay, oh she'll pay." 


	44. Chapter 44: Not His Investment Nor His P...

Chapter 44:  
  
A/N: Thanks you guys, love you lots! This next chapter will get a little more interesting I hope, I don't think there are going to be any really big action scenes except for the ending of course, but mostly suspense. Well here's the next chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! GO AWAY!  
  
There was a big splash as a rowboat landed in the water. It's brown texture soaked with the salty water of the sea. There were men running to it trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"DOES THE WORD QUEITLY MEAN ANYTHING TO YE SCALAWAGS?" Salina screamed as she walked to the side of the ship.  
  
Since Jack was in his cabin locked away in his loneliness and Barbossa was nowhere to be seen, she was the one in charge.  
  
The rowboat lay in the water flipped upside down sinking ever so slowly. "Clean this mess up before the Captain sees your foolish habits!" Salina turned from the railing and walked to the other side to help some of the other crew.  
  
Jack stepped out onto the deck boldly; he had his gray overcoat on top of his vest and cotton shirt. His hair was in knots and dreadlocks, as always. He looked out in front of him and as clear as day he could see Salina, with her hair flapping and rolling in the breeze. The blonde strands enhanced her completion in a way that made her look very mature.  
  
"Lower it a little more on the right!" She shouted as she clung tightly to the rope that controlled the left side of the rowboat. Her face was dirtied with sweat and soot from the ropes.  
  
Salina was part of the crew and it showed she worked just as hard as any brute on the ship. Jack walked further onto deck; his heals clanked as they met the deck floor. When the rowboat was lowered Salina backed up and wiped her face. The sweat was pouring from her brow and the hot morning sun wasn't helping.  
  
Salina noticed Jack trying to approach her so she turned away and began fumbling with yet another rowboat. Only three rowboats were taken and only a quarter of the crew with them.  
  
Jack insisted that Salina stay but she refused and jumped into a rowboat. She sat at the front waiting for their arrival. A thought crept through Salina's mind just then. 'What am I to do once I'm there? Where will I go?'  
  
Her questions were answered as Gibbs helped her out of the boat. "Gibbs why do you have your belongings with you?" Salina starred at a sack slung over his back.  
  
"Well.I-I.err. I'm leavin' Salina." He replied hesitantly.  
  
"Why? You've done nothing wrong. If Jack-." Gibbs cut her off.  
  
"No miss, Jack did not kick me off, tis by me own will."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's mighty dangerous on that ship now. I don't wish to be takin' me chances. If ye are smart you'll leave with me." Salina's eyes grew sad and worried. "Salina I knows yer's a strong one. Strong as they come, but I can't help but wonder if maybe tis wrong fer ye to stay."  
  
"I shall miss ye greatly old friend, but do not fret about me. I am strong as you so kindly mentioned, I can take care of meself. Plus, if need be, I have good ol' Turner and well Jack if he decides to help." A smile crept across Gibbs's face as she pointed to the drunken captain who seemed to be having a bit of trouble getting out of the boat.  
  
"I believe ye miss, always have." Salina hugged the man and a tear rolled from her clenched eyelids.  
  
"I shall miss ye greatly Gibbs." Salina said in a faint whisper, her words shaky and unsure.  
  
Gibbs pulled the women from his chest though her arms still clenched his shoulders tightly and another tear cascaded down her cheek. "Now miss, don't get all sappy on me now, tis not very pirate like."  
  
"I know." She wiped the wet tear from her cheek and smiled. "I wish ye wouldn't call me miss it makes me feel really old. Which in turn should make ye feel old too, seems how yer at least 3 years older than I." Salina let a laugh escape her saddened condition.  
  
"Well if that be all then maybe I should call ye madam." Salina turned with Gibbs as he placed a loving arm around her shoulder. "Now hows bout' we get to the bottom of Jack's treasure hunt."  
  
Salina stopped her slow pace and first had a look of bewilderment on her face but it gradually turned into a blissful expression. "You'll help me then?"  
  
"Aye Salina, what did ye honestly think I wouldn't? Jack's me friend too, and so are the likes of ye and Will, I can't just leave ye on there with no help at all. I'm not that much of a coward." He made a little cackle, as he was very proud of his protectiveness and his sarcasm.  
  
"Good." They're hands met in a business like fashion. "We have an accord then?"  
  
"Aye, it appears we do."  
  
Jack stood by unannounced to Salina and Gibbs. He watched as the two of them shake hands and walk off in a separate direction then the rest of the crew. His eyebrow tweaked and he watched them nervously as they walked down the peer.  
  
Salina turned her head slightly so that she could make sure with the commotion on the peer that they would not be followed. "We're clear. No one is following." She announced to Gibbs.  
  
"Good." He said in a determined voice, not even turning his head to see if she was right. "We'll have to work fast ye hear?" Salina nodded. "Jack ill' be lookin fer us soon, I know he will."  
  
Salina let out a big sigh. "Yeah, that bloody pig he'll look fer us just because o' me. I'm his sure investment, the best thing to av' on board nobody ill' touch me cuase I'm a woman."  
  
She extended her arms out in front of her to examine them. Her hands were fool of calloses and scars; her nails were of different lengths and stained from the salt water. Salina rubbed the palms of her hands together and felt the coarse texture, she thought back on the past years and the adventures they had had on the Pearl.  
  
"I'm not his investment nor am I his protector, but I do love him. I pull my own weight on that ship and I should damn well be appreciated for it!" Salina dropped her arms to her sides and starred straight forward. "Where are we going to get this information from?"  
  
"Well non other than the Faithful Bride." Salina looked and there in front of her was the good ol' pub she knew.  
  
Salina smiled as did Gibbs, it seemed they both thought the same thing. "Rum." Salina stated in a sure voice.  
  
"Aye, rum."  
  
A/N: I know it's not the best place to leave the ending of a chapter but oh well. I started working on this last Sunday and it's taken me a week to finish it cuz I could only write it in little parts. Sorry bout that. Any way I have a couple of thank you's to give out so listen up! Brand New: thanks so much. I've never been bowed to before. *puts hand to lips. kisses it and then lifts hand away waving and shouting thoughts of love and bliss to the unlucky individuals who happens to be standing by*  
  
Ermine aka Tree: I love you! You always say great things about my story. even though I the writer might disagree sometimes, it's only cause my first shot at writing and I'm a stupid perfectionist, but thanks soooooo much!  
  
The Crow-RIP-BL: I love you too! You want ne more kisses? Well I'll leave some candy aside for you, you can take it out to sea with you or bribe Mickey with it, and maybe he'll cut you some slack and let you borrow Jack for a little while. By the way if he does, it would be really cool if you know, you just "happen" to be in the neighborhood..LOL!  
  
Raven 185: Thank you for your concern and well I hope you enjoyed this past chapter, your always kind to me. thanks a bunch...here you can have a sword! Now I expect you to use it wisely. What that instills is only killing people who offend you and only threatening the ones who haven't to let them know what will happen if they do offend you. got it? Also, it is a nifty club thingy when it comes to your siblings *points to sister lying unconscious on the floor* Te He!  
  
Anne: Oh lord, what should I say about thee? I suppose it should be easy to say something bout' you since you were one of my first reviewers and I know ye enjoyed chappy 25, lol. Hmmm what should I give ye fer lovin me story. hows about a map of treasure and a ship to go with it? Maybe it'll attract Jack himself, savvy?  
  
I just want to give a quick shout out to T, Shanelover1, bratprincess, and shamrock rocker. If I missed anyone I am terribly sorry, please let me know and I'll add you in the next one! Love to all! 


	45. Chapter 45: Iresistable Yet a Pain

Chapter 45:  
  
A/N: Yay! People still love me story! Any way here's the next chappy! Enjoy ye scalawags! Na na na na and really bad egss. Drink up me earties' YO HO! Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Rum maybe a vile drink that turns even the most respectable of men into drunken slumps, but hey it's pretty * hiccup* damn good!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own POTC, not yet at least. *narrows eyes, puts palms together and a sly grin creeps across my face*  
  
Salina stood in the doorway of the pub, mug in her hand sipping it lightly as she looked out at the stars. 'So many memories, so many fun times on that ship. Now it was all ending all because of what? Of treasure, they'd sell us out for treasure? Such a pathetic thing to sell a person out for, yeah sure you can spend it on food, thirst and pleasurable company. But then what?'  
  
"Salina!" A voice sounded from inside of the pub.  
  
Salina flashed back to reality and almost fell over. "Yes Gibbs!" She hollered back acting as if she were no different.  
  
"Come ere' lass, av' someone fer ye to meet." Gibbs waved his hand around to let her know that she must come.  
  
Salina rolled her eyes as she became aware of his drunken condition. "Dear Gibbs, how are ye supposed to help me in this condition?" She placed her hands on her hips and stood at the end of the table facing the rather dirty brute before her.  
  
Gibbs rubbed the side of his face and then looked at the woman in an innocent fashion. "What condition?"  
  
Again Salina rolled her eyes, but this time she pulled a chair up beside him. "Now who is it ye wished fer me to meet?"  
  
"Him!" Gibbs let out a rather loud shout as he pointed to a man in the corner.  
  
Salina's eyes grew wide and then flashed with anger. "Damn him." She muttered underneath her breath as she approached the man.  
  
His leather hat hung in his face and his washed out coat covered the full length of his arms and still more. When Salina stood in front of him she was only a tad shorter than he was. She couldn't see his eyes but knew who he was.  
  
Salina snatched the hat off of his head and pushed it behind her back. "Ello' love." The man said as he moved to kiss her.  
  
"Ello Jack." Instead of moving away from the kiss she just stood there. Salina pulled her knee up at the last moment before his lips touched hers.  
  
Jack's eyes grew wide and he gulped loudly as he dropped to the floor hunched over holding his abdomen and groin area.  
  
Salina grinned at her handy work; she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she came to his level.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Salina." He let out in between moans.  
  
"Aye, it is. Now why are ye following me Jack?" She rolled him on his back and sat startled over him so that he could not move.  
  
"Well if ye wanted me on my back all ye had to do was ask." He let that evil smirk slide across his face and then he dropped it as he noticed Salina about to hit him.  
  
At this point the whole pub was watching and Salina glared at them. "Mark my words, ye don't go back to yer business I'll have ye guts fer garters!" With that they turned and forgot about the two people on the floor.  
  
"You've become a real hot head over the past year." Jack concluded.  
  
"Aye, Jack. Now answer me bloody question!" She let her fingertips push past the middle of his chest all the way to his shoulders. Jack raised his eyebrows as she leaned down and began nuzzling his neck.  
  
He let a quick wink go to the man standing next to them. "She can't resist me, mate." He stated in a low tone.  
  
"Now Jack answer me question." Salina said in a whisper as she tenderly kissed his neck.  
  
"Well if ye put it that way." He smiled again. "I was following ye, but only because I'm yer captain and I like to know where my crew is."  
  
Salina shoved herself up from his chest. "THAT'S ALL!" Her eyes now looked enraged.  
  
Jack pushed himself further to the floor. "Can we just go back to the 'nuzzling me neck' thing? That was rather good, maybe that should've been ye profession."  
  
Salina glared at him and then stood up and stormed out of the pub with Jack's hat still in her hands. Jack ran out after her.  
  
"Love, I didn't mean it should've been yer profession, cause yer damn good at bein' a pirate. But maybe you should do that on the side." He blurted out and then covered his mouth as Salina's eyes bore into his. "What I meant was-."  
  
"Save it Jack!" Salina turned and walked off down the flagstone road. She never turned back for she didn't want Jack to see her saddened expression. Tears began to form in her eyes and she quickened her pace now running back to the docks.  
  
"I hate him!" She slammed her hand into the post and then leaned on it. "He's so-so vile and evil!" She sighed and then stood straight walking to a rowboat. "And almost completely irresistibly charming. God! Did I just say that?"  
  
Salina hopped in the boat and began to row back to the ship. She stopped about half way for her arms were extremely tired and she was too frustrated to think about anything. "Argh!" She screamed as she threw down her fists.  
  
"Dammit! Why do I stay?" Salina rubbed her eyes and lay back in the boat. She gazed up at the shinning stars and noticed some clouds still floating around. "Heh, stars." She sighed and then passed out in the boat.  
  
Water slowly started to rise in the little rowboat unannounced to Salina. Her long waved hair floated in the salty water beside her and her body became frigid in the night water.  
  
A/N: Ha! Cliffy, no one knows what will happen to Salina, safe for me! MAWHA! Yeah I'm a crazy lady who was really into writing this morning, so feel free to slap me around or just gladly except the candy I am handing you as a bribe not to hit me. Well thank you guys! Love to all, and treasure maps! 


	46. Chapter 46: Not a Smart Move Milady

Chapter 46:  
  
A/N: Yeah I know you guys loved the last "cliffhanger" although it was not much of one. Well I suppose I should let you read instead of holding you up, because ye might try to kill me. Ahhhh! * Mad mob of reviewers are running towards me* I scream once more for a dramatic effect before a rope falls from the sky and lands at my feet. A rope? What am I to do with a rope? Anne: Climb it you Ninny! Nev: Anne? Hey I'm not a ninny! Anne: Just climb the rope! Nev: Okay, okay don't be pushy. * I climb the rope and land on top of her ship* I knew this ship would come in handy some day. Anne: My precious. My precious. *Rubs the steer with her fingertips* Nev: Ahem! Anne: Oh, right! Nev: So where are we going? Anne: To the Caribbean, mate! Where else would I take ye? Nev: Yay! * Skips around and does happy dance which freaks out Anne* Anne: On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No!  
  
Salina could feel her body going numb as her and the boat gradually sunk to the sea floor. She frantically tried to wake herself from her slumber but could feel herself slipping. Her body was now completely engulfed in the night water.  
  
There was a loud splash as a man dove into the water just feet from Salina. Her eyes were closed and there were small bubbles spread around her pale skin. Her hair waved through the water in an enchanting way as she continued to fall. The man grabbed her around the waist and slung her onto yet another rowboat.  
  
He pounded on her chest trying to remove the water from her lungs until she reluctantly gagged it up. Salina rolled over and faced the bottom of the boat as the realization of what happened hit her. She almost drown.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Back at the pub Jack sat at a table with Gibbs and Will and for the first time in his life refused a mug of rum. "Jack what is wrong with ye? You've been sittin' there all night not even drinkin' the rum in front of ye face."  
  
"I don't know." His face was gloomy and he starred at his reflection in the mug.  
  
"I do." Will piped up. "It's Salina."  
  
Jack's eyes didn't even move from the mug, he just sat there silent. "Oh." Gibbs said after a minute, he took another swig of his rum before slamming it to the table.  
  
"What happened now Jack?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"The same thing that happens every time. I feel like she is floating away and I can't keep her here and I don't know what to do." Gibbs was a little surprised at Jack's saddened expression, he had never seen Jack this way, and no one has ever seen Jack this way.  
  
"Why don't you do something for her?" Will suggested with a smile.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like getting her flowers, roses. You know she loves roses, or maybe chocolate."  
  
"She's a pirate, not a bloody pansy!" Gibbs cut in.  
  
"Well then how about spending some time with her, just you and her." Will added.  
  
"If I do that, then it'll just happen all over again. We'll be fine for a while then we'll get into a brawl and then fight and then, well you know. She'll run off again. She is so indecisive."  
  
"Well you're one to talk!" Will exclaimed.  
  
Jack's eyes flickered from the rum to Will. "You need to do something just for her, something she'll love you for. Something that will keep her from leaving."  
  
"And what the bloody hell do you suppose I do? I can't just marry the lass ye know!" Jack shouted.  
  
"That's it!" Will hollered. Jack's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"What? Marry her?"  
  
"Yes! You love her right?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm just a pirate I can't. She can't. No!" Gibbs just sat by watching the men toss the idea back and forth.  
  
"If ye marry her she won't leave, cuase then she knows fer certain that you love her."  
  
"But Will, this is marriage we're talking about here. Marriage to Salina, not to some other girl. If it was anyone else it'd be fine, but it's not."  
  
"Yeah and what's wrong with marrying Salina?"  
  
"Well she's, and she's, and then she'd, well it's just imposable!" Jack hit the table and growled.  
  
"Jack you love her, that's why it's so hard." Will smiled and snickered a little.  
  
"I do not love her!" Jack protested as she stormed out of the pub, he made it right outside and then shouted. "That wench! She has me bloody hat!"  
  
Will and Gibbs hit their mugs together and then began to laugh at the predicament Jack got himself into.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina kept her eyes closed and felt around the area where she was laying. She could feel cotton sheets and feather pillows. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight of the room. There was a small light coming from a candle next to the bed.  
  
Salina sat up and stretched out, she was in Jack's cabin. But where was Jack, was he the one that saved her? There was a figure of a man sitting in a shadowed corner of the room. "Jack?"  
  
"No, milady. Tis only his first mate." The man stood and began to approach the bed.  
  
"Barbossa."  
  
"Found you I did, pulled ye out of the water and brought ye back here." There was a dip as he sat on the bed. Salina curled her legs to her chest and she noticed that her cloths were still damp.  
  
"Thank ye." She replied in a whisper.  
  
"Say, what was ye doin' out there any way?"  
  
"I was coming back to the ship." Her eyes focused on the bed linens and never made eye contact with Barbossa.  
  
"Ah." He lifted his hand and touched her cheek and Salina forced her face away. "I can't help but notice that you've been careful to avoid me these past two days, may I inquire as to why?"  
  
"No reason, I've just been tied up in different things." Salina looked to the side of the bed and noticed her effects.  
  
"Jack?" With that name Salina's eyes flew and met Barbossa's. At first there was anger in them then fear. Salina stood and walked to the desk where her effects where.  
  
"Nah, that bloke he can't rain on my day. He's not worth it." She said with a fake smile then turned away as put her boots on.  
  
Barbossa walked to the desk and stood in front of her. Salina's pistol was right next to her hand. Her palms began to sweat and her hands shook with panic.  
  
Salina reached for the pistol but was forced away when Barbossa  
grabbed her hair and yanked her over the table. He now had her back  
to his chest and his blade placed against her throat.  
  
"Not a smart move, milady."  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will Salina escape? Will Jack save her?  
How will this problem unfold? Only a few more chapters left until the  
end, what will happen? Te he, I'm good! Oh No! The angry mob got their  
own ship! Ahhhhhh! 


	47. Chapter 47: A Pact Made Unwillingly

Chapter 47:  
  
A/N: Well you wanted to know what would happen so here ye go! This is the beginning of what I call the roller coaster ride, because from here on out things change at the drop of a dime. Just about anything could happen. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! I hope to someday though! Maybe today is that day, most likely not.  
  
Salina began to breath heavier as the blade was pushed further on to her neck. "What do ye want?"  
  
"What do I want? I want to be captain of this ship. I want Jack gone and anyone who is loyal to him can die too."  
  
He tightened his grip on her hair and Salina winced in pain. "I'll do anything!" She screamed in pain and Barbossa seemed to loosen his grip. "I'll do anything you want me to do just please don't bring any harm to Jack or those loyal to him. Please." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Don't go acting all noble now Salina, you're not the savior type." He said with a quick smile and tightening grip. "Although you are very fine." He leaned down and smelled her neck and pressed his face against hers.  
  
"Ye can do anything ye want to me just let them go." Salina took a deep breath as she realized the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I have a plan fer ye yet don't worry." He said it in such an evil tone that it sent chills up Salina's spine. "I won't deny it I've always been jealous of Jack. He's always had something I've wanted but could never obtain."  
  
"Yeah, and can I inquire to what that might be?" Salina said in a shaky voice, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Everything." He dipped his head back down and kissed her neck. "His ship, his pride, you."  
  
The door of the cabin opened and Eric stepped in. His eyes wide with fear, and his pistol extended as to shoot Barbossa. "Sali-."  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were ye Eric!" Barbossa hissed as he pulled Salina to a kiss. She squirmed and when he let go she slapped him. "You worthless wench!" Barbossa flung her to the floor.  
  
Salina could hear a pistol being shot but did not see the events that took place for her hair was covering her face. When she moved it from her face she could see smoke rising from Barbossa's pistol and out of the corner of her eye, Eric Falling to his knees.  
  
"Eric!" She screamed and jumped to run to him but was stopped by an arm latching around her waist. Tears began to flow from her ever-silent blue eyes. "Eric." She said it in a faint whisper. Salina thought back on the many times he had helped her and possibly saved her. Tears dripped from her chin onto her cotton shirt, leaving little wet imprints.  
  
Her head sagged and the tears rolled onto the floor, her fists clenched and she felt weak in the knees. Barbossa released his grip around the woman and she dropped to the floor sobbing in pain.  
  
"What a pitiful sight!" He scorned. "You, a pirate? Look at ye, ye sit here sobbing like a babe just born!" He laughed at her and before he knew it she knocked him to the floor and ran out of the cabin. Salina hopped over the dead corpse and could hear Barbossa firing his pistol at her.  
  
She screamed when two other pirates grabbed her. One picked her up as she flung herself around viciously trying to get free. They grabbed her by her arms and dragged her back to Barbossa who was standing by Eric's thin body. "Argh!" She screamed as she gave the two men a hard time.  
  
Barbossa walked to her and placed the pistol to her head. "I thought ye said ye would do anything I wanted ye to?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you said you wouldn't harm anyone loyal to Jack!" She spat in his face.  
  
Barbossa smiled and wiped the saliva from his cheek. "Aye, I did. But he wasn't loyal to Jack, just ye." He replied with a certain sting in his voice.  
  
Salina looked to the body and questioned his statement. Her chin was thrust upward by Barbossa and he glared into her eyes. "Now listen here Salina, Jack has very few who are loyal to him. Infact I think ye are the last o' them."  
  
"That's not true! Will-."  
  
"Ah, Bootstrap. He traded in with us a long time ago."  
  
"You lie! Will would never!"  
  
"On the contrary Milady, he did and as with Eric he only played loyal for you're sake. Ye see when ye came aboard ye didn't just merely board with every step ye took ye changed this ship, same with the people on it. The men believed in ye because ye worked with them and were a part of them. That's what made ye so different, but ye see ye are expandable. So I'd watch that tong o' yours and listen up!" He growled.  
  
Salina shut her mouth and listened halfheartedly to him. "Ye will go along as if nothing has changed and tomorrow ye will try to commit mutiny. But ye will get caught, Jack will through ye off of the ship and ye will live as long as ye can swim."  
  
"What of Jack?" Salina hissed.  
  
"He'll live and shortly join ye in the ocean. But ye must promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When ye leave ye are dead, got it? No one knows ye."  
  
Salina huffed at his comment.  
  
"Fine then yer precious Sparrow will sink to Davy Jones' locker!"  
  
"No! I'll do it! But he has to live or I swear on my grave I'll come back fer ye Barbossa."  
  
"Agreed!" He shook hands with Salina and it was done. Her fait was sealed, she had condemned her and Jack to the sea, but it was better than death right?  
  
"Oh, and if ye try to warn Jack I'll mutilate him right there in front of ye and then I'll make yer death slow and painful. Savvy?" He smiled and walked off.  
  
Salina sat on the floor of the deck and gritted her teeth. The men carried Eric's body off of the ship to most likely leave it in some alley on shore. Salina couldn't cry anymore and she hadn't had the energy to fight back, now she would pay.  
  
A/N: o0o0o0o0o!!! Sounds nifty! Well I bet ye can't wait to see what happens next. Hey don't give me those faces! I know ye don't like cliffies but there really fun to write. Hey you! Put your sword away! I mean it! Nice reviewer, very nice reviewer. Ahhhh! *Angry reviewer with sword charges after me!* HELP!!!! 


	48. Chapter 48: I Didn't Know It Would Go Th...

Chapter 48:  
  
A/N: Might I say that I am not as hyper as before seems how I have had a night or two to get over the incident with the rather rude and mean reviewer who happened to be carrying a sword. Sao with that said here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? Would I be writing this if I owned the movie? Of course not, I'd be out spending my millions on useless things like lamps and little plastic cups! Or trying to bribe Johnny Depp to marry me, which won't happen.  
  
Songs to listen to: A Kiss From a Rose by Seal.  
  
Salina sat on the floor of the deck and gritted her teeth. The men carried Eric's body off of the ship to most likely leave it in some alley on shore. Salina couldn't cry anymore and she hadn't had the energy to fight back, now she would pay.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack stood on the peer looking out at his pride and joy, the Black Pearl. He noticed a faint glow coming from the ship and decided he would investigate it, seems how he had nothing better to do.  
  
Jack climbed up the side of the ship and noticed a most distressed Salina sitting on the floor. "Salina?"  
  
Her back was turned and she pushed herself from the ground to a standing position. "Ello' Jack." She said sweetly as she turned to face him, her long hair shaded her face and a small tear could be traced down her cheek. "I didn't mean to alarm you, I just wanted to get away from everything."  
  
He stepped closer and she put her hand out to stop him. Jack stopped and looked around the ship and not a single soul was found safe for her. His eyes flew back to the woman and he smiled and evil grin. "We're all alone on me ship, love."  
  
"This is not the right time Jack." Salina said with a sigh as put her hand back at her side.  
  
"Oh come on, it's just a little fun." He said as he took another step towards her now placing his hand to her cheek.  
  
"Jack, please-." Her words were cut short by his salty lips embracing hers. Salina let her eyes close and she returned the kiss.  
  
They stood in that passionate hold for a minute or so before Salina broke away from it and held his warm body close to hers. "I love ye Jack."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Barbossa what are we to do with the wench, she'll tell em' for sure." Regetti said to Barbossa. They sat in a rowboat just out of sight of the couple on board the ship.  
  
"Nah, she loves him too much. Plus I can't be killin him now any way, seems how I need the location of the treasure first. But to do that Jack needs to ave' full trust in me and I have a certain plan for the wench that'll ensure his trust in me. Ye understand?" Barbosaa sneered.  
  
"Aye sir." Regetti sat back down in the boat and began to row towards the shore.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Come on." Jack pulled Salina's hand and walked to the cabin. Salina cringed as she looked at the spot where Eric's body had laid just a few moments before. 'How can I keep this from him? I have to though, if I want him to live. It's the only thing I can do, and if that means having him hate me for the rest of me somnolent life then that's what I'll do. I'll do anything to see him live.'  
  
Salina followed Jack into the room and the door was closed behind her. Salina lay on the bed next to Jack kissing him tenderly, for this may be the last time she would ever have the opportunity to. The candle flickered as their love began.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime of romance the two bodies lay silently in the warm bed sheets. Jack's arm was wrapped around Salina's side and her back was to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and hear his heavy breathing.  
  
"Salina?" He asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ye see Will got this idea in me little head, and well I was not sure whether to ask ye or not, but I think I am." There was a moment of stillness that filled the room. "Well here."  
  
Jack laid a gold band on to a pillow by Salina's head. Her eyes flickered as she realized what he was asking. Her voice went shaky and unsure. "Jack? I-I."  
  
"Yes?" She rolled onto her back and looked up at him lovingly. Her heart filled with joy when she saw his smile and then she too smiled.  
  
"Yes. Yes I will." She confirmed and then pulled his face down to hers so that she might kiss him.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When Salina awoke the next morning Jack had already woken and was out on deck shouting orders. Salina sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had slept in again and was going to be scorned by it. Then all of the events from the night before flooded back into her mind.  
  
"Eric!" She said as the dreaded memory of her friend dieing came to mind. She jumped out of bed and threw her cloths on. Her hair hung a little past her shoulders and it flew in every direction as she forced her boots on.  
  
Salina slid the gold ring from her finger and placed it on a chain with another charm. Her chain hung bellow her shirt line so she knew none of the crew would notice it. She tossed her hair back with the scarf and walked out of the room.  
  
The sun had already risen and the men were hard at work. They had sailed away from Tortuga and apparently were on course to Isle de Meirta. Salina walked down the deck nervously shaking her hands until her arm was yanked and herself pulled aside.  
  
"Ello' Miss Rose." Barbossa looked deep into Salina's narrowed eyes.  
  
"Let go of me or I shall teach ye that I serve no man."  
  
"And I in return will teach ye how fast ye can loose a person, say someone ye truly care for, someone like the Captain." Salina yanked her arm from his grip.  
  
"What do ye want Barbossa?"  
  
"Don't be forgetting our agreement now Miss Rose." Their agreement, how could she forget about it? It was the only thing that kept her from telling Jack.  
  
"Aye, Barbossa I haven't. Now what is it ye plan for me to do?"  
  
"Ah, you're keen one, eh? Well here's what ye be needin' to do. Tonight when Jack is finally asleep I want ye to look for his map."  
  
"Which map would that be? He has a lot of them."  
  
"Don't be a smart lass, the one to Isle De Meirta." Salina rolled her eyes and then quickly fixed them back to his.  
  
"I want ye to bring it to me and then ye and Jack will go free. Just as ye wanted, though I'm not sure he'll want ye after ye trade him in like that, but hey ye'll be alive right?"  
  
The stern look on Salina's face made him change his tone. "What makes you think I'll really do this?"  
  
"Oh Salina, don't play games. I know you really love him and that ring around your neck just proves it." Salina's eyes widened as she grabbed the chain not realizing that it had in deed flown out of her shirt. "You'll do it because you want him to live even if it means him detesting you for the rest of your life."  
  
"You bastard." She muttered underneath her breath.  
  
"Aye milady." Salina turned and walked off clenching the ring even tighter. She hated him with a passion now and she couldn't do a thing about it for Jack's life is in danger and he didn't even know it. His own friends were his foes including her.  
  
Salina rested her head on the railing of the ship and thought about the bad situation she had gotten herself into, but then again it could never have been avoided.  
  
"What's wrong Salina?" William walked up next to her and looked out at the sea. Salina stood straight and gripped the railing hard causing her nails to dig into it.  
  
"I suppose everything."  
  
"Oh." Will sighed as he turned to walk away.  
  
"If ye were going to sell him out anyway why bother to suggest marriage to me?" Salina said not even moving to face the unnerved man.  
  
He walked back towards her. "I didn't think it would go this far."  
  
Salina whirled around and faced him. "Didn't think it would go this far? What the hell did ye think a mutiny was a blasted picnic?" Salina shouted in his face.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders. "Lower your voice woman." He said sternly and Salina looked at him with raging eyes. "I told him to marry you because he loved you. You are the only thing on this earth he cares about with the exception of this ship and the sea. I had no idea that they, that Barbossa would pull you into this." Will's eyes focused on the floor as Salina spoke.  
  
"Well he has and now I have to join you in the blame, but not as a crew member not even as a girlfriend, but as his bloody wife! Thank you!" Salina stormed off and left Will standing alone. 


	49. Chapter 49: It's Time, Milady

Chapter 49:  
  
A/N: *Nev stands at the back of the ship with her arms flailing about trying to act important, while reviewers stand by listening intently to what the lass has to say.* Well, Well it's seems everyday we get closer and closer to the demise of my story, only one more chapter left to write after this one. But don't worry my fellow Scalawags, for I have yet another trick up my sleeve, yes another surprise for you. What is it you ask? Well- . *Her sentence is cut short as she flips off the back of the ship and in to the roaring sea. Okay maybe they're not roaring but the calm seas, better?*  
  
Anne: *Rolls eyes* What a pathetic excuse for a pirate. Well I suppose you'll be wanting to read the next chapter so ere' it is. *Sighs* I guess I'll be the one saving her? *Looks to the reviewers*  
  
Reviewers: *Nod Vigorously*  
  
Anne: What good are ye? Get your stinking carcasses off me precious ship! *Smiles an evil grin as she watches the reviewers scurry away from her* Now that's how yeh handle em'. Whoa! *Anne loses balance and flips over the railing into the water.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is virtually related to the movie except my cd, which I paid for! So as you can see there really is no reason for me to write these stupid disclaimers any more because no one really reads them and they're just a waste of good writing space. Plus the fact that I don't own squat and probably never will, although it would be nice to own Jack Sparrow or his counter part Johnny Depp, either one will do. Did I mention this is a waste of space!  
  
Salina stopped in the middle of the deck and pushed her fingers through her hair wildly letting all of her tension and frustration out. She quickly reminded herself of the circumstances in which she was encircled and tried to rid her face of the anger she felt. Salina strolled up to the steer by Jack and tried once more to hide her rage, but it didn't work.  
  
"What's got ye in an uproar this mornin'? Did my animalistic ways keep ye up all night?" He let a sly grin plaster itself to his face and Salina couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"No, no. I'm just wondering when it is your planin' on telling me more bout' this little adventure we're on." She walked to the front of the steer and faced him eye to eye. She knew it was bold, but why be subtle in a time like this?  
  
"What is it ye got in yer head Salina?" He asked moving his face closer to hers; she could feel his breath upon her lips.  
  
Her eyes closed and she took a step aside placing her hands on the wheel. "Jack do ye remember the day you taught me how to steer?"  
  
His eyes narrowed and he stepped back letting her take a firm grip of the wood. "Aye." He replied in a grave voice.  
  
"Well ye also said that ye'd teach me how to take full control of this ship and to this day you haven't. Sure I know the basics, but I want to know how to control the ship not just run it. So go on, teach." She insisted as she let her fingers trace the curves of the steer.  
  
Jack stepped behind her pressing his body to hers, his hands slowly moved down her arms until they reached the wood. "The first thing you have to do is-."  
  
"Sir, I think it's time ye had your talk with the crew." Will proposed to Jack, stepping up the last stair and watching his captain and crewmember. Salina's eyes burned a hole in Will's soul reminding him onc more of how he had betrayed her and Jack.  
  
"Aye, I guess I should. We'll finish this later, love." He leaned down and kissed her neck before swaggering off down the steps and into the lower parts of the ship.  
  
"There won't be a later." Salina leaned her arms on the steer and sighed, for she was afraid now. Afraid that she might have made things worse for Jack by even stepping on this ship or by saving him all them years ago. But if she hadn't would this have happened anyway, maybe even sooner. Salina pushed these thoughts aside as she placed the chain back under her shirt and walked off down to the dinning hall where all the men had gathered.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Now, now gents this is the time, the right time, the opportune time for a new adventure. We're sailing to the Isle de Meirta. The lost isle mystery, one that ye can't find unless ye know where it is." The men sat quietly as they listened to their captain explain the adventure to them, his arms flailing about.  
  
"Inside of this isle, buried deep at its belly there is said to be treasure. Cortez's treasure."  
  
"It's a fools earned Jack!" Salina shouted as she entered the dinning hall slipping through the crowd of men and making her way to the captain.  
  
"Explain yourself." Demanded Barbossa.  
  
"Don't rush me! I'm not one to be rushed especially by you, so please let me speak." Jack was shocked by her forwardness with Barbossa, he had never seen her express so much anger towards him. They were generally thought of as good friends, but now it seems that statement is questionable.  
  
"If I am correct in saying, the Isle De Meirta is and isle of treasure, tis true. But, there is a curse to it, so I've erd'. The treasure was blood money paid to stem the slaughter Cortez reeked across the land and in so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a curse."  
  
Salina stepped up behind Barbossa and rubbed her hands onto his shoulders and began to whisper in his ear. "One that would surely make you quiver in your boots."  
  
He whirled around grabbing her by her hand; Salina flung her body back and winced from his tight grip. "Ye should watch your tong woman!" He hissed nearly spitting in her face.  
  
"How bout' we have ourselves some rum!" Jack yelled quickly changing the subject. The men stood and grabbed their mugs as a bottle of the fowl drink was passed from man to man, but all of them keeping their eyes fixed on Salina and Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa still held his grip on the woman and tightened it every chance he could get. "I'll see to ye later." He snarled before letting go and retreating from the room.  
  
Salina gazed down at the red ring and finger imprints on her wrist and then turned to find Jack huddling over her shoulder. "Yes?" She inquired curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering what business Barbossa might have to be seeing you about later, especially in that manner." Salina shook her alarmed look from her expression and replied pleasantly.  
  
"He wants me to show him how to dress like a real gentleman." She pushed past Jack and stopped at the doorway to look at the crew. Some gave her glares others gave her fake smiles. She didn't know which was better a hateful glare that tells the truth or a pleasant smile that lies. She turned and walked out of the room up on to the top deck.  
  
Jack followed Salina intently, he was mad at her for making a scene in there, he realized she was a woman and women generally express their emotions, but he felt that unnecessary. On top of that he wanted to know what was going on between Barbossa and her and why the show so much hatred towards each other.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"That wench should learn when to keep her mouth shut!" Twigg's shouted, making his point very clear to the other crew.  
  
"Don't worry there's goin' to be a new Captain and he has a little plan for the woman, and this time Jack won't save her!" Regetti answered and then him and Pintel walked out of the dinning hall and back to their cabins.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack came up on deck and saw Salina standing there at the railing letting the breeze hit her face and roll her salty hair. He approached her and leaned on the railing next to her.  
  
"What was it like aboard this ship before I came along?" She asked with a certain strain in her voice.  
  
Jack quirked his eyebrow at her and tried to answer the unusual question. "Well you've been aboard this ship for two years now, I thought maybe you knew how it is run on here." He said smiling a bit at how he twisted the subject so he wouldn't have to answer, but she quickly shot back.  
  
"I know how it's run now, but what about before," Salina turned her body so she could face Jack. "What about before I was here? Where you ruthless a cutthroat? Is that why my father wished you dead?" Her tone got more hurtful and her hand began to shake in fear.  
  
'Why am I doing this? I've shown so much emotion in the past few days, why? I haven't shown this much emotion since I first boarded. What have I become?' Salina questioned herself, as Jack looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I've changed since then." Jack mumbled, turning his glance back to the sea. "I've changed because of you."  
  
"Me? How so?"  
  
"When you first agreed to come along I honestly looked at you as my new whore." Salina cocked her eyebrows at the very bold and rude comment. "My men didn't think any different, but you had asked me to protect you so I did. You grew on me as you did the crew. They changed for a while and you changed me forever, that's why I-." He stopped because he could not finish.  
  
"Why you love me, because I have the power to change you?"  
  
"Not only that but you're bewitching and mesmerizing. The crew for the past two years has been under a trance created by you and your youthful ways. But I can fell the hunger in them rise, they no longer want a toy that dances for them they want meat, a fresh kill."  
  
His words brought back the memory of Eric. "Why haven't you asked me about Eric, Jack?"  
  
"Barbossa told me. He said that he had gotten drunk and men had ganged up on him, he didn't make it." His head hung low and Salina caught a glimpse of a tear on Jack's cheek. She had known Jack for two years and she had never seen him sad.  
  
"I see. Shall we go in, tis a bit of a chill out here and the sun is setting. We have a big day tomorrow and we should want to be rested for it." Salina said pleasantly as she took her fiancé's hand and walked towards the cabin.  
  
In the corner she spotted Barbossa and a chill ran up her spine. He mouthed something to her and she nodded as she entered the room. "Tonight, my last night." She said weakly so that Jack would not hear her.  
  
After eating and talking for what had seemed forever they retired to bed. Salina lay wrapped in the covers next to Jack's warm body he had his hand wrapped in hers. She felt herself weaken for a moment and then strengthen, as the light in the room grew dimmer.  
  
Later in the mists of the night Salina awoke to a voice. She peeked her head out from the covers and rubbed her eyes. It was Regetti he was standing by the window whispering to her. "It's time, milady."  
  
Salina nodded and he was off. She looked over to Jack who was sound asleep at her side. He was so peaceful when he slept, always smiling. She leaned over and left a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, please know that."  
  
She was up putting her pants on and then walking lightly over to the desk. She grabbed a little sack that Barbossa had given her earlier to put all the maps and information in; anything that would help him was good. 'All it is is a few things shoved in a bag and that's it. I'll be done with it in a moment.' Salina thought to herself.  
  
"Salina." Salina's eyes flashed up and she saw Will at one of the side windows.  
  
"Will what are ye doing?" She whispered back.  
  
"You've got to get yourself out of here, and you got to do it now!"  
  
"Why?" She questioned not even noticing Barbossa and part of the crew at the door.  
  
"Just do it! They're here; you've got to go! Run!" Salina moved to get away but it was too late Regetti had already grabbed her hand. She pulled her dagger from the desk and slashed his arm and ran towards the door bag in hand.  
  
Pintel stepped up and she ran straight into him. He flung her around causing the bag to plummet to the floor. "JACK!" She screamed but it was muffled as Pintel covered her mouth.  
  
Salina had no other options so she bit down into his rough callused hands. Pintel let out a shout as Salina dropped to the floor.  
  
"I've had quite enough of your games woman!" Barbossa stated as he grabbed Salina by the arms and yanked her from the floor. Jack sat up watching the events with wide eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He said looking from one man to the next as they gathered around his cabin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
IN LIGHT OF OTHER EVENTS:  
  
The two 'so called' pirates climbed up the side of they're un-named ship and flung themselves onto the wood, soaking the spots in which they lay.  
  
Nev: Am I in one piece? *She checked her body making sure she was*  
  
Anne: Aye, you are. Am I?  
  
Nev: Yesum! Heh, let's not do that again, savvy?  
  
Anne: Here, here! Nev?  
  
Nev: Yes? What is it?  
  
Anne: What are we to do if we just got back from nearly drowning in the sea and our ship is over run by angry mad reviewers whom dislike cliffhangers?  
  
Nev: Well how the hell should I know? It's not like I've done this before. I suppose I could threaten not to write any more and see if they'll sheath their swords and kindly vacate our, sorry your ship.  
  
Anne: Oh, good idea!  
  
Nev: Thanks mate! Now lets see if it'll work. *Rolls over and stands up dripping wet.*  
  
Reviewers: *Start laughing hysterically*  
  
Nev: What's so funny? *Looks to Anne who joins in on the laughter* What's so funny?  
  
Anne: The way *laugh* you're standing *cackle* makes you look *laugh* like you're peeing. *cackle, laugh, cackle*  
  
Nev: *Peers down and notices water dripping down from her pants* Mary mother of Pearl!  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter because there's only one more to go, and then it's all done. Mawha! I hold the power! I'VE GOT THE POWER! lol, coffee, it's good, real good. Any ways please, please review and let me know how you like the suspense, the angst, the Jack in bed sheets, possibly only bed sheets. Who knows? Well thanks you guys I love you so much! 


	50. Chapter 50: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 50:  
  
A/N: Well I bet you'll are happy I'm updating but mad that it is the last chapter. Well I promise ye scalawags that it'll be a good one, savvy? Hey just out of curiosity (I was the cat in another life, te he.) how many of you are thinking of seeing Once Upon A Time In Mexico? I really want to see it not just because it's got mine and your personal favorite but because it looks so cool, yeah so feel free to answer in a review (Hint, Hint). Well With out further ado here is the last chapter.  
  
Anne: Hold up! Hold up! Don't I have a say here!  
  
Nev: Well what's your say?  
  
Anne: I don't know I just wanted to see my name in the script again, te he!  
  
Nev: alright, now without further ado, here is the-.  
  
Anne: Last chapter!  
  
Nev: Hey that was my line!  
  
Anne: And I stole it!  
  
Nev: Why you! *Lunges at Anne and begins wrestling match*  
  
Songs to listen to: In the End by Linkin Park and Going Under by Evenessance.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"I've had quite enough of your games woman!" Barbossa stated as he grabbed Salina by the arms and yanked her from the floor. Jack sat up watching the events with wide eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He said looking from one man to the next as they gathered around his cabin.  
  
"Aye Captain ye did." Reggetti announced as he held his bleeding arm.  
  
"It seems that your lass here was planning on running off with the maps and searching for the treasure herself." Barbossa spat out all at once. "She was gonna' leave us fer dead, would of killed ye in the night if we hadn't found her."  
  
Salina thrashed around in his arms but stopped shortly as he placed a pistol to her head.  
  
"This all seems rather coincidental." Jack spoke as he climbed out of his bed with his pants clinging loosely at his waist. "Seems how there was a discussion earlier and some nasty slings in the dinning hall."  
  
"Well that was about her proposing a mutiny against ye, she had it planned fer a while now. Ever since she first heard ye speak of it a month ago at our last trip to Tortuga. Ye can ask any of the men, they've all heard her speak of it."  
  
Jack's eyes went from Salina to the bag on the floor. "See she even has a bag full of maps and plans, your private information."  
  
"Hand me the bag!" Jack insisted. He searched through it pulling out his maps and some personal belongings; he came upon his compass and tossed the sack to the ground. "Is this true Salina? Is this why you've had such a guilty conscience lately?"  
  
"Why else would she be fleeing the scene, sir." Barbossa persisted.  
  
"I believe I directed the question to her." Jack snarled and Barbossa backed off releasing Salina.  
  
She sighed, as she knew what would happen if she told him the truth so she unwillingly agreed. "Aye Jack, I have been planning for a while. I never thought the likes of him or you would catch me though." She laughed mocking him trying to hold back the tears that so willingly wanted to escape her eyes.  
  
Will walked in the room and Salina choked on her words. "I've only needed ye for one thing Jack, freedom. I believe we've gone over thins before, say about two years ago. But I decided to say versus going with James, cuase he would've just caged me again. Jack you are an object, easily discarded when I'm done with ye."  
  
Will winced at Salina's forwardness and her very skilled acting. His stomach twisted and turned in his body and he felt terribly mistaken but he couldn't say a word. He was afraid it would penalize her even more.  
  
"I don't want you, I've never wanted you!" There was an echo of pain as Jack for the first time in his life slapped a woman. Barbossa grinned inside at the masterpiece he had created.  
  
"Take her to the brig." He said solemnly while turning away from the lass and not paying any attention to her sorrow.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Barbossa grabbed the keys from the desk and walked out of the room, all of the men followed except for Will.  
  
Barbossa had Salina by the arm and walked her down to the brig. "That was mighty fine acting you did up there. If I didn't know what was really going on I would've believed you." He said with a crooked smile.  
  
"You bastard!" Salina hauled off and punched Barbossa but as soon as she did two other pirates grabbed her.  
  
"That was not a smart move, milady, not smart at all." He walked up to the woman and she spat in his face. He wiped it away and punched the woman in her abdomen. She doubled over and fell to the floor clenching her stomach. "I'm sorry did that hurt? Lock her up!" The two men picked her up and tossed her into the hard cell.  
  
They began to exit when a small voice sounded. "Jack won't be the same without me."  
  
"Well that's precisely the point Salina. He'll go back to being the cut throat he truly is." Salina clenched her fists as she watched him exit then slowly curled up in a ball and looked out a tiny hole in the ship.  
  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll no longer be here." She said calmly before she let herself pass into a deep sleep.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
It was the second day on the voyage, the day she would walk the plank and be cast out of the crew. The sun shone through the dark sell as the door to the brig was opened.  
  
"Tis a fine day missy, a fine day indeed." Twigg walked down the few steps to her cell and opened it. "Come on now, don't want to be late for your own exile!" He chuckled at his own ignorance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah shut your hole, I'm coming." Salina stood weakly and walked to the opened door.  
  
"We've found a pleasant spot to drop ye at. It's called Outcast isle."  
  
"Can I take a guess why it might be called that?" Salina said sarcastically as she was lead up to the deck.  
  
"Don't get smart lass, I think you'll fancy this Isle a lot, considerin' it's over run with ruffians and pirates of that sort. Ye should feel right at home."  
  
"Oh, joy." Salina stepped out into the light and squinted her eyes. She saw everyone on deck and Jack standing by the plank.  
  
Will walked up beside her and fastened her hands with rope. "Take this for safe keeping." He whispered as he stuck her dagger into her boot. "I can't be having ye killed by those men, would spoil my fun." Salina let a small grin cross her lips letting him know that she appreciated his concern and generosity.  
  
"It will not go un-wasted." She murmured.  
  
"I know." He smiled as he walked off into the crowd of men and she was once again led to the plank.  
  
She lifted her chin up as she walked passed Jack, trying her best to keep her emotions from unraveling. She took a deep breath as she stepped up to the plank, closing her eyes and turning around.  
  
Barbossa began to talk of the 'crimes' she had committed. It seemed that pirates had their own way of justice, which was indeed very similar to the British way of justice.  
  
"If ye don't mind Barbossa I'd like to hear it from Jack, seems how he is indeed the Captain." She made sure to add enfaces on the captain part just to get him mad.  
  
"I-."  
  
"No Barbossa, I'll do it." He looked up to the woman and began to speak. "You Salina Rose have betrayed your crew and your Captain, you have decided to mutineer against you captain and abandon your right as a pirate."  
  
"If ye don't mind me saying I never would have join this ship if ye hadn't killed me father in the first place so in all fairness it's your own damn fault!"  
  
"Well in all fairness to that statement it was you who saved me and my crew just a year prior to that incident so I conclude it is your fault!"  
  
"Well If that's true I blame ye for being stupid enough to get caught by my father!" Salina hollered back.  
  
"Can we get on with the plank walking, after all that's what we're supposed to be doing!" Barbossa interrupted.  
  
"Aye, we can."  
  
"Well then let me start by doing this. Here Jack ye might want this back, perhaps to give one of your whores." Salina leaned over and let the chain slip out of her shirt. Jack narrowed his eyes and yanked the chain off including the charm that was already on it.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I have a date with that rather rough island over there so I'll be saying my goodbyes now." Barbossa rolled his eyes and Salina backed further down the plank. "If I could wave to you all I would but seems how me hands are tied I'll just say goodbye." She froze for a moment and looked at Jack. "Goodbye Jack, It shant be my fault if we meet again."  
  
With that Salina let herself fall back into the water. Her body became engulfed in the waves as she sunk to the bottom. She bent backwards and grabbed the dagger from her boot, and with that she cut the ropes and began her swim to shore. She stepped onto the sand, her cloths dripping wet and peered out to the ship sailing away. "I love you Jack, please know that."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Just one day later Jack was tricked into giving up the coordinates to the island and marooned on a god forsaken spit of land. He vowed then and there that he would get even with Barbossa for stealing his ship and discarding his only love.  
  
" 'Oh, and by the way Jack, Salina she didn't really take anything or plan to do anything to you. She was loyal until the end; you see she said all that to protect you from your crew, so ye would not be harmed. But looks like that is truly up to ye now. Seems how you're goin' to be stuck on an island all by yourself. Hope you die happy.'"  
  
Jack continued to play the thoughts over in his head as he sat on the beach. "I'm sorry Salina."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Eleven years later on the island of Port Royal in a Jail cell at a fort a woman sat uncomfortably in the corner of her cage. She sat with her back to the wall and her legs bent up. She wore a blue floral designed dress and a turquoise hat that had three dried roses and a white feather on it.  
  
Her hat was tilted in her face as she began to hum a tune. "Nah nah nah nah." She stopped as she heard yet another outlaw being drawn into the depths of the jail, she felt sorry for the man because he was trying to bribe his way out and failing horribly at it.  
  
"Listen mate, why don't ye let me go and I'll send a couple of good fortunes your way, savvy?"  
  
The woman snickered as she saw the man being escorted to her cell and she started to sing. "And really bad eggs, drink up me earties' yo ho." She caught the man's attention with the tune she was singing.  
  
He wasn't a very tall man but one of good build, and his hair was fierce and tangled. He had dark eyes outlined in coal and the jingling of his beads amused her.  
  
"Here Sparrow, this is your cell." The officer hissed, and Sparrow cocked his eyebrow at the sight of the woman. The door was opened and he was shoved in. "Here beast, tis another victim for you." The guard shouted as he walked off.  
  
"Beast? That's the first time I've ever heard a fine woman such as you called that. May I inquire as to why you're in here, being the fine woman that you are."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Captain Sparrow, the faster ye learn that the easier life will be for ye." The woman tilted her hat up out of her face revealing her ice blue eyes and dark black eyelashes. She sat up straight and her long waved locks of blonde hair swayed with the motion of her body.  
  
Jack squinted his eyes. "How do ye know my name? Have we met before?"  
  
"I heard the guard talking to ye an assumed you were in deed the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but I can assure myself now that you are indeed not the man I thought you were." The woman stood and walked to the cell door. "For the man I read about was far more taller and devilishly handsome." The woman sneered before turning towards the guard. "You! Guard!"  
  
The guard pointed to himself and the mysterious woman nodded. Jack stood off to the side glaring at the woman before he approached her. "Are you saying I'm not even a little bit attractive to you?"  
  
She turned to him and looked deep into the man's eyes trying to find a hint of beauty in him. "Ah nah. Not a single essence of beauty in ye, oh well better luck next life." She turned back to the guard who was standing impatiently at the cell door.  
  
"What is it ye want my little strumpet?" He licked his lips as he looked down at her breasts.  
"Oh, nothing out of the usual just wondering if ye could help me unfasten this dress it's awfully tight and I can't do it all by my onsie." She turned and smirked to Sparrow who had a look of confusion on his face. The guard was about to lean in and undo the dress for her but the sudden marching of men stopped his forwardness.  
  
"Can't ye be like all the other woman Rose?" He snarled before walking back to his wooden chair.  
  
"Fine ye stupid blighter!" She shouted at him as he swooshed his hand at her. The woman rolled her eyes and walked back to the corner of the cell.  
  
"Well I suppose it's me and you Sparrow." She said with a sigh.  
  
"So your name is Rose?" He looked deeply at her in suspision of what crime she had commited.  
  
"If that's what ye want it to be, sure." She smiled before standing to shake his hand. "Tis a pleasure to meet ye Sparrow, or whom ever ye be." The woman named Rose turned her back to him and lifted the long strands of hair from her back. "Now will ye undo this god forsaken frock?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow and then a look of pleasure came across his face little did he know that Rose also saw pleasure within this little incident.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: well there you have it the last chapter! Now don't worry my dear friends I'll be writing a sequel, I've already been planning on it since I started writing this one almost two months ago. It'll actually be a rewrite of the script with my added character. I hope you understood who the woman in the cell was, and I hope you liked it. Well please review and let me know and I'll start on the sequel very soon. 


End file.
